


Found A New Padawan

by Paladin_Willa



Series: New Chances [1]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Idk what to tag here, Iko has a purple saber, Kia the other original character, Lightsabers, Multi, SO, They become best friends, Yoda wants to traain her now, and hurt badly, and wounds, dark side gets to her, her name is Iko, ill figure this out eventually, orginal female was stranded, she falls to the dark side, she's trainin to become the new Grand Master, the dark saber comes in, then found, then lovers i guess, theres violence, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 53,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: During the Clone Wars on a trip to the planet Vanqor Anakin and Mace Windu meet a girl that force sensitive. They're baffled by how she's been hiding for years on a basically deserted planet where her family died. As she helps the Jedi in the Clone Wars, she learns things about herself and the Force.Ok, so these are short since I'm takin them from my other account on Fanfiction.net. so ya. they short





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Here’s the new story! I also want you to know it starts on the “R2 Come Home”. That's episode 21 of season 2! Also, just so you know the lines are either changed or more was added. Its because I did add a new character to this episode. Ok so here it is! And Review! Love ya!  
> Talk to me:  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle

I look around  the wreckage and sprint toward it from my speeder. My dirty white cloak whips behind me. I lift up my goggles and look around. _There must be something salvageable here._ I thought to myself. _That was a bad crash it did a few minutes ago, and who are they that jumped off the ship before it crashed all the way?_

I tighten my satchel across my chest then prepare to jump. I jump up and land with my right leg bent and my left straight out onto a ledge far up. _Hopefully the bridge has some scavengable parts._ I hear and feel someone coming toward me. I crouch behind a broken wall stump and look at them.

Two people come toward me, both have lightsabers. One is bald, his skin a deep brown color and is wearing light brown colored clothing. The other has messy brown hair and is wearing dark clothing. “You encourage it too much.” Replied the dark brown skinned one. “R8, start scanning the area for signs of life. And calculate an entry point to the cruiser.”

I hear beeps as a response. I look ahead of the brown man and see a robot, I’m guessing the R8 unit and look behind the other man and see another droid that looks like R8. “Your right, R2. It doesn’t look good.” I feel a creature in the distance behind the two men. The blue robot, R2, beeps.

“A bit jittery isn’t it?” The brown skinned one asks.

“He must have seen something.”

“Come on. It looks like R8 has found an entry point.” They start walking to my position and I gulp. I can feel the force strong around them. _Wait, if I can feel them then that means they could possibly feel me. Hopefully they don’t._ I thought to myself fearfully. _I don’t want to be a pawn to Count Dooku like he tried before. Well, they aren’t necessarily working for him. They could be Jedi._

“There would have been a command crew left aboard to try and land this ship, Admiral Kilian and then at least three navigational officers.”

“Commander Ponds stayed as well.” R8 starts beeping frantically. R2 then joins in in the beeping. “What is it R8?” I grit my teeth together. “Do you feel that?” The brown one looks around after seeing his companion nod. After a little they look up to where I’m hiding. “Come out to where we can see you.”

I swallow the lump in my throat then back away from the wall. I then jump over it and somersault and land on the ground in front of them. “Who are you?” The companion asks. I push my hood back and quickly put my waist long blonde hair in a ponytail.

“I could ask you the same thing. I’m Iko Kryze, originally from Mandalore but when my family was taking me to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant with a Jedi that found out I was when he was visiting, we were shot down by pirates. I...I was the only one to survive. How about you?” I ask.

“I am Mace Windu.” The brown skin one said. “And this is Anakan Skywalker.” We came here to see if there was any survivors on this ship.” He pointed to the ship behind me.

“How long have you been here? Also, your force sensitive?” Anakin asked.

“For about give or take 10 years. The crash was when I was only 5. And yes.” I replied. “I’ve survived here from scavenging parts from ships and taking them to a market to get credits for food. It’s not much but I live.” I say shrugging.

“Why haven’t you tried sending a distress call out?” Mace asked.

“I figured after a few days they heard about my family's death and assumed they probably assumed I was dead with them. And...I didn’t know if I’d survive this.”

“How about this, after we finish looking around the ship for survivors we’ll take you back to Coruscant and make you a Padawan. You seem to have the skills down.” Anakin replied putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod agreement to them.

“Come on.” Mace said waving us forward. “Let’s see if there’s any survivors.” We walk into the ship and look around the wreckage. R2 moves away from Anakin and starts beeping. They almost sound depressed.

“What did you find, little guy?” Anakin walks over to R2 while he’s beeping. “Mace, Iko over here!” We head over to them and see what they find. Mace walks up to the trooper and flips him over.

“Hmm. This man did not die in the crash. He was executed” R8 beeps and bumps into Anakin's legs. I continue to look at the trooper. _Did those people who jumped did this?_ I thought. _They were definitely not with the Republic, they were dressed like bounty hunters._

“There’s another one over here. Same thing.” Anakin states.

“We know the assassins were after me. Perhaps they returned to look for my body.” Mace says standing up. “We need to get to the bridge and find Admiral Kilian. Send the droids to scan for any survivors down here. Maybe the killers missed one. Iko, you're coming with us.” I nod and follow Mace to a shaft. We look back toward Anakin.

He is kneeling by the droids. “I know there’s a lot of interference, but do your best.” He tells the droids, his hand on R2.

“Skywalker!” Mace shouts. Anakin looks at us then pats R2 before coming over to us. Anakin gets ready to climb up.

“Why don’t I go first? I’ve been in ships like this before and can tell if they’re stable or not.” I suggest. They nod and Anakin gets out of the way. I go to the ladder and bend my knees. I then jump up to a ledge then jump up again till I’m at the bridge. I land in a crouch and look around. “It’s safe!” I yell down to them. I look down and see them start climbing.

Wires and controls are sparking all around me. When the other two get up we start to walk over slowly. Leaning to the right to keep our balance. We see people on the ground. I look and see they all have black marks on them and I gasp.

“They’re dead. Executed like the troopers below.” Mace said kneeling down.

“But I don’t see Admiral Kilian or Commander Ponds.” Anakin replies looking at Mace. I look around the bridge and see control panels in different states of destroyed.

“They must have been sucked into space when the cabin lost pressure.” Mace says sadly. He then opens a comm link to somewhere. “Captain, there’s no sign of any life down here. Although we meet a young girl here who is force sensitive. I’m afraid Admiral Kilian and Commander Ponds are lost. Take the survivors back to the hospital station. We’ll meet you there. Mace out.”

“Captain Silver out.” The transmission then ended there. We continue to look around and hear the flames outside crackling. I went to the control panels and look through it seeing if there was anything salvageable. Anakin starts in surprise and we look and see a helmet that looks vaguely familiar to me.

“Is that a Mandalorian helmet?” Anakin asks, he walks over to it. “What is that doing here?” I hesitantly start walking forward top. Mace kneels beside a dead man, presumably a navigator.

“Clone cadets.” _Wait, all these men are clones? Wait I remember hearing about the senate talking about getting Clones from Kamino._ “Jango Fett.” Anakin continues walking to the helmet. “Boba!” Anakin starts picking up the helmet. “Anakin, no!” Right as Anakin picks it up we hear beeping. “Drop it!” Both Mace and I pull Anakin back as he drops the helmet.

Right then it exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire came from it and we were sent backwards and to the side. Metal debris flies every where and some comes falling onto us in the opening we fell through. I grunt as I hit the floor and debris falls onto me. When the smoke explosion stops the smoke clears I see Mace and Anakin under a huge chunk of metal. I groan as I try moving and gasp as I feel a sudden burning pain in my lower abdomen and legs.

_ I guess some metal went into me. _ I thought painfully. I hear beeping going above us. I start seeing blue and white and hear Anakin grunt. “R2!” Anakin grunts again in pain. R2 then comes down to us. I look over and gasp. Anakin looks at me then to R2.

“Good to see you, buddy. *coughing*” R2 goes to Anakin’s side and starts pushing. The bridge starts rumbling and moving. “Careful, R2.” R2 backs up beeping. “I’m afraid the whole bridge will collapse. I need you to go back to the fighters and call the temple for help, okay? *more coughing* Okay!?” R2 makes some whimpering sounds. “Go get help. We’ll hold out as long as we can. *coughs again* And hurry, Iko there seems to be injured badly.” R2 looks over to me.

I look over and see Anakin’s head to start to droop. “Go on, R2.” Anakin says before his head falls to the side. R2 beeps and starts leaving. I look over and see Mace on his stomach. I move my hand to my lower stomach and try to put my hand onto the wound but can’t. The metal is blocking the wound from my hand. I hear something falling dully underneath us.

I then hear both Anakin and Mace groan after a little. I strain my head backwards and to the side and see Mace flipping over. “Skywalker. Skywalker, are you all right?” Mace asks. “Where’s Iko?” I look at them through slowly darkening vision. I reach a hand out and see that my normally tanned skin was now a pale brown. I hit the floor as hard as I could. Which only made a soft thud,  _ I’m losing a lot of blood. Hopefully help arrives soon. _ I thought. They look over at me.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Except I can’t move. But Iko *coughs* isn’t doing well. She’s injured. Can you get free?” Their voices slowly come from farther away. They groan as Mace tries using the force. Chunks start to come down and he pushes them behind him and to the side. I gasp quietly as a piece just barely cuts my head as it lands to my side.

“I already tried that. You’ll bring the whole place down on us!” Anakin looks over at Mace. “You almost hit Iko as well. She’s already losing enough blood as it is.”

“How do we plan on getting ourselves out of this mess?” Mace asks looking between Anakin and me. I hit the floor again with my hand before my entire vision goes black.

**XXX Anakin’s POV XXX**

“Don’t worry.” I look behind me to a pale Iko and see her hand do one last hit before stopping. Her eyes are closed. “IKO!” Iko groans slightly but still remains unconscious. “I already sent R2 back to the fighters to call for help. I’m sure he has everything under control” I say calmly, but really I’m worried about if Iko’s going to make it. I don’t fear about Mace or me not making it, I have confidence that we will get out with the Temple’s help.

But Iko has wounds that are bleeding so she’s losing blood. Hopefully help doesn’t delay long. Mace looks away from me and thinks to himself. We stay quiet, thinking to ourselves. Suddenly there’s shaking around us. “We’re running out of time.” Mace says to me seriously. He looks over to Iko, concern in his eyes.

“Ugh! I hate just sitting here. We should be trying to save Iko’s life!” I say irritatedly. I throw my head back in exasperation, I then cough again from the smoke.

“Calm yourself, Skywalker. We’ll soon see if the faith you put into that droid is worth it.” Mace said calmly.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” I say. We look above as two ships fly by. “R2?” I ask confused.

“I thought your astromech was supposed to call for help, not take off and leave us here.” Mace says.

“Come on R2. I’m counting on you.” I say and then cough again. I let my head fall back. Mace groans softly beside me as he shifts slightly to the side. After a little while of silence Mace sticks out his hand. I look behind us and see the helmet.

**XXX 3rd POV (rare and short) XXX**

R2 rushes through the doors into the Jedi Temple’s conference room. “This should prevent Grievous from--” Plo gets cut off by R2 falling down the stairs and landing on his face (?urm sensor?).

“R2?” Ashoka, or Snips, asks confused. R2 beeps thanks when Snips lifts R2 up correctly and then immediately goes to the droid at the counsel. He pushes the droid away and they then start pushing each other trying to get to the counsel. Snips goes between them, pushing them apart. “Stop it!” Snips shouts to them. “R2, what’s wrong?” She kneels down while asking the question.

R2 beeps and Plo looks down at her.

“Ahsoka, you know this droid?” He asks her.

“It’s Anakin’s droid, R2-D2.” She explains. He then kneels down to him

“Well, then, R2, deliver the message you so obviously need to communicate.” R2 beeps while Plo stands up. R2 then connects to the counsel and a hologram comes up. It’s Anakin underneath rubble stuck. He then starts talking to R2.

“I need you to go back to the fighters and call the temple for help, okay? *more coughing* Okay!?” Plo and Snips look at each other.

“Prepare my ship.-” Plo starts but R2 interrupts him.

“He says there’s more. And that it’s important.” Snips replied for R2. Anakin seems to be looking behind R2.

“And hurry, Iko there seems to be injured badly.” Anakin says. The hologram changes to show a girl in her teens looking at  Anakin. She’s crushed beneath metal and there seems to be some kind of liquid surrounding her.  _ “Blood.” _ Snips whispered. R2 stopped the hologram.

“Prepare my ship. We shall leave immediately. Get some medical supplies also.” With that Plo and Snips walk off.

**XXX Anakin’s POV XXX**

We hear explosions below us and I hear Iko groan then gasp. Mace pulls the helmet to him and looks at the damaged helmet. Half of it is gone while the other half is dented, burned and cracked. “Whose helmet is that, anyways?” I ask coughing slightly.

“It belongs to a bounty hunter I killed on Geonosis by the name Jango Fett.” Mace says still looking at the helmet.

“You mean the clone template?” I ask.

“Yes. Strangely enough, he had a son--or at least a clone he regarded as a son.” Mace explains. He takes a deep breath before continuing. “His name is Boba Fett.” Mace looks at me.

“I remember now. Obi-Wan listed him in his report on Kamino.” I look over to Mace. He continues to stare at the helmet. I quickly look back to Iko and see her move slightly and gasp that turns into a groan. She seems to get paler with every second. I then look back to Mace.

“Boba was on Geonosis when his father died. He watched as I killed him.” Mace shakes his head.

“That would complicate things.” I reply nodding my head in his direction.

“Indeed.” Mace says looking away from the helmet. He looks back at it. We hear an explosion getting louder as it comes to us. We both start coughing and I hear Iko cough slightly. I look and see Iko opening her eyes slightly. “Your astromech has been gone too long. He must have failed to deliver your message.”

“R2 will come through. *coughs* Are you okay Iko?” I look to her again and hear a faint cough.

“Yeah…” Came the soft reply.

“Don’t worry. Help will come.” I reply, I see her nod faintly. Over the bridge groaning and cracking we hear a faint sound in the distance. We cough some more as more smoke comes up.

I faintly hear talking in the distance. I look out the gap and see a ship. “Don’t worry Iko, help is on the way.” I mutter softly.

We hear thunks. “Hold tight, General.” I see Commander Wolffe above us. They start pulling the metal up.

“Wait. Get Iko…*coughing* first. She needs help immediately.” I say to the troopers. Commander Wolffe let’s go and heads over to where Iko is. I hear him struggling.

“General, I need help. The metal on top of Iko is too heavy.” I hear Wolffe yell to the ship.

“I got it!” Someone else comes up and helps Wolffe. Meanwhile the trooper with us finally gets the metal off us and helps us out. I look behind and see Iko being carried by Wolffe. Snips comes over to me and helps me to the ship while the other trooper helps Mace.

As we walk to the edge the ship lowers. “Jump!” Someone yells. We then jump and a few troopers help catch us. We turn to see Wolffe clutching Iko to his chest while he’s jumping.

“Cut the lines.” Plo says. Snips then goes to the lines and cuts them. “Go!” Plo then yells to the pilot. We then start flying away with two other ships following us.

We fly from the ship and hear it explode as we fly to a safe distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**XXX Anakin’s POV(still) XXX**

We land a safe distance from the destroyed ship. Troopers push Windu and me outside of the ship on gurneys. I look behind and see Iko still there unconscious again. A med droid is beside her and she’s breathing faintly. Snips and R2 come over to me. I sit up on my elbows and look at her.

“Some serious burns, but nothing a night in the bacta tank won’t fix.” As she says this she hits my leg and I hiss and throw my head back. I grunt and look at her. “Oh, sorry.” Both Snips and I look over at Plo as he starts talking.

“We were lucky to arrive when we did.” Plo says.

“Guess we have R2 to thank for that.” Snips replies. I see Mace looking over at us after I look down at R2.

“Come here, droid.” R2 then goes over to Mace. Mace looks down at R2. “I can see why your master trusts you, little one. Good Job.” Mace leans back down as R2 beeps and turns around to head back over to me.

“Ha. That’s definitely more praise than I ever get.” I say furrowing my brow jokingly. “Hmm.” I hear Mace say quietly to no one in particular. “How's Iko?” I ask as Mace is pushed back into the ship.

“She lost a lot of blood. She is semistable for now but we should hurry.” Plo says. I get pushed into the ship. We then go up and go into hyperspace.

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

I squint my eyes at the bright light. I hear a voice that’s close but not close at the same time. I know we’re in the same room but everything still sounds kinda far away. “--about tracking him down?” I hear Anakin ask. I look down and see two IV’s, one in both hand, putting liquid inside of me. One was some clear liquid, the other was red, I’m guessing blood.

“So I should behave as this child does? I should seek revenge? _No._ ”

“How is it revenge if you stop this kid and bring him to justice?” Anakin asks. I close my eyes, I feel like I shouldn’t be listening to their conversation. Though it can’t be helped since they probably thought I was still asleep.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, we are fighting a war.” Mace says. I start sitting up but gasp and fall back down. Clutching my abdomen as it burns like it's on fire. They turn to me and Anakin walks over to me.

“How you feeling?” Anakin asks looking at my face. “Your color seems to have slightly returned.” I can see and feel the worry all over him.

“I...I’m better. Could be worse though.” I reply and then laugh. Though I wince and immediately stop from the pain increasing. We hear the whoosh from the door.

“We have a situation.” We look over as Plo talks and see Ashoka and a med droid with him. The med droid went directly to me. “We received a transmission from the bounty hunters.” The walk into the center of the room. Mace stands up and walks over to where Plo is now. “They apparently took hostages.” He then sticks something into a communicator or something beside my bed.

A holographic transmission comes up with a kid, probably this Boba kid I heard about, a weird looking girl with an antenna sticking out of her head and three men that look very similar with there mouths covered. “Mace Windu,” the boy starts, you were lucky to escape. Your friends here were not so fortunate.” He points a gun to a troopers head and Anakin walks over to Mace and Plo.

“Until you face Boba, these men will be killed one at a time.” The girl continues, pushing the trooper down. Boba still has the gun pointed to the trooper. Anakin has his eyes closed in frustration. “What’s your name? Name!” She slightly kicks the trooper. The trooper bowed his head in submission.

“CT-411.” He replied.

“Ugh, pathetic. Boba, do it.” Boba leans forward the gun almost touching CT-411’s head. Mace squints at the projection. “Boba!” She yells when he hesitates to kill. He drops his arm defeated and looks down. The girl raises her gun and shoots the trooper in the head. Anakin glares at the hologram. The trooper slumps to the ground.

Anakin’s eyes widen as the trooper goes down. “That was Ponds.” Anakin says quietly.

“Only two to go, Windu.” The girl continues. “Come and find us. We’ll be waiting.” The transmission then ended.

“I’ll go.” Mace says to the group. Anakin looks over at Mace.

“I thought you had bigger concerns.” Anakin replies.

“That was before we knew hostages were involved.” Mace said turning to the door while looking back to Anakin.

“You are too injured to travel, and your presence would aggravate the boy.” Plo replied. “I shall go and take Padawan Tano with me.” We look at Plo as he puts a hand on Ashoka’s shoulder. Mace nods resigned. They then left the room. I continue to clutch my stomach and breath kinda heavily.

“How are her injuries.” Mace asks the droid calmly while Anakin holds my hand tightly but not too tight. The droids look between the two.

“Are either of you related to her?” It asks in its monotone voice. They both shook their heads. “Then I cannot tell you.” It replied and went back to its task of checking the equipment.

“All of her family died 10 years ago in a crash on the Vanqor, where we were stuck temporarily on the ship. And we don’t know of any close relations she has.” Anakin said desperately.

“It’s okay. I’m her Aunt.” We turned and saw a woman with blond hair in a weird style with lilies in it and blue clothing standing in the door. She walked up to me and raised her hand to rest it on my forehead. “I’m sorry I was never really in your life much on Mandalore.” She says.

“Duchess Satine? You’re Iko’s Aunt?” Anakin asks. She nods solemnly.

“Yes. My brother married and had a kid. They never really contacted me. So, I never really knew I had a niece until a reporter said my brother, his wife and their daughter’s, Iko, ship crashed onto the planet of Vanqor. I sent ships to investigate but they found nothing. After a while of finding nothing I regretfully gave up the search.” Satine explained.

I looked over at Anakin and Mace as they looked at each other. “Then a six days ago news came to Mandalore saying my niece, Iko Kryze, was found in the bridge trapped with Jedi’s Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu. When I heard that you were in a coma and in the Jedi Temple I came as soon as I could.” She said. “Please tell us her condition.”

“She is weak but stable. Both of her intestines, colon and stomach were ripped open with the metal on her. Luckily only one leg was badly injured. Her left leg has a gash that goes down to 2 inches above the bone. The other leg just has a few minor cuts.” The med droid said. “She will have scars on her stomach and leg.”

Satine sighed at this. “She lost a lot of blood so she will need to rest for a while.” I reach out faintly for Satine’s hand. She saw my attempts and grabbed my hand. Giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“She does resemble you.” Anakin admitted. “Your hair is blonde, same smile and nose. Also your hands are kinda similar.” I look over at Satine and she has a small smile on her face. I laugh slightly before wincing again. “Be careful. You don’t want to reopen the wounds. Do you?” I shake my head at him slowly.

“Rest now....honey.” Satine said gently. I nod and close my eyes. As sleep slowly takes me I hear talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just so you know Iko was put into the bacta tank the first few days and then she was on the bed with the medical equipment hooked up to her. Just thought I’d tell you so you aren’t like ‘how did she heal so fast?’ Ok? Ok. Now back to the story!  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle

I look around as I slowly sit up. I look over and see Satine sitting by my bed. It’s already been about a week since Satine arrived from Mandalore. She’s been with me whenever she could after some meetings with the Senate, Padmé and Obi-Wan. They have visited me along with Anakin,  his Padawan and Mace.

A few days ago they were finally allowed out and they went to meet with Plo and Ahsoka, or more commonly known as Snips, when they arrived with Boba. Mace met with me to train me a little until they figured out what to do with me. He’s shown me how to use the force and its history. He also told me about the dark side and how he brushed with it and understands it; which gave him a purple lightsaber.

As he taught me about the dark side and I understand it know. Once I’m able to I get to go and build my own lightsaber. But first I need a master which master Mace says will be soon. The door swooshed open and Obi walked in. “Hello Satine, Iko. I have some good news. The council has decided who your master will be. I will be your master.” He told us coming forward.

“Thats...awesome.” I replied to Obi’s news. I look at Satine and see her nodding agreement.

“Obi-Wan is a really good Jedi. He’ll be a good teacher for you.” Satine said smiling. I smile back to her and Obi.

“Also the med droid said you can leave the medical room in a week. I’ve heard that Mace has been teaching you. Correct?” I nod. “Well, while I’m gone on missions and Mace is here, he’ll teach you.” I nod understanding.

“Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, are you there?” Obi’s communicator went off. He lifts his arm and pressed a button on it.

“I’m here Anakin.” Obi replied.

“I need help here.” We can hear a battle going on in the background. “Our patrol unit got ambushed by droids. Sending you the coordinates now. Anakin out.”

“Okay. I’ll be there soon. Obi-Wan out.” Obi pressed the button again and looked at us. “I have to go. Once I finish helping my old apprentice I’ll teach you.” I nod and he then leaves the room. After a few more days Obi-Wan takes me to  Illum. There I shall get my Kyber Crystal and then build my lightsaber.

We land on the planet and a snowstorm is happening. We head up and we hit a dead end. “It’s a dead end. What are we going to do?” I ask Obi.

“Stretch out your hand and focus the Force. Together we can enter.” Obi says. He stretches out his hand to the wall. I follow suite and I hear a rumbling. The rumbling gets louder until it stops. I open my eyes and see a doorway now. “Now hurry. The sun has already risen, and we must begin.” We then walk into the doorway.

As we walk I look around at the statues surrounding the circular room. In the center sat Yoda on a small platform. “Master Yoda.” I bow my head to him then lift it up.

“The Force made physical, a Jedi is. Comes great responsibility with that, yes?” Yoda tells me, at his question I nod. “Protect others, how does a Jedi, hmm?” He then pulls out his lightsaber with the Force and turns it on. Floating in front of me. “Build your own lightsaber, you shall. But first, harvest your crystal, you must.”

“Wow.” I whisper to myself. He turns his lightsaber off and grabs it.

“The heart of the lightsaber, the crystal is. Focuses the Force from the Jedi, it does.” Yoda the points his hands up and we hear rumbling. A light comes down and hits a wall of ice that looks like a waterfall. It then starts melting fast. “If Jedi you are to become, enter the crystal cave, you must.” The wall is by now completely open. “Trust yourself, and succeed, you will.”

I nod and head up the stairs leading into the cave. Once at the top I stop and look back at Obi and Yoda. “Once you have found your crystal, do not remain inside. As daylight ends, the door will freeze over again, and you will be trapped.” Obi says.

“How long?”

“For one rotation. There will be nothing anyone can do for you.” He responds.

“How will I know which crystal to pick?” I ask, my brow furrowed in thought.

“Only you can know which one is yours. Now, hurry.” I nod and walk inside. I walk down down a hallway, everywhere I look there’s ice everywhere.  _ How am I going to find my crystal when the whole place is made up of ice? _ I thought to myself. I head down a different hall. I then stop.  _ I know I’ll focus my mind on the Force and follow it to my crystal. _ I close my eyes and focus.

As I feel the force pulling me in a direction. I follow the Force with my eyes still closed. After a while of walking the Force stopped pulling me. I open my eyes and look around. Near the top of the cave I see a bright light. I climb up slowly to the top. Once there I reach out and grab the crystal. “Yes! I got my crystal!.”

I then jump down and somersault to break my landing. I start running back to the entrance at the end of the hall by the entrance I hear a voice. “HELP!” I follow the voice to a wall of ice and see someone. “You there! Please help me get out! I’ve been stuck here for a believe 1 rotation. But it’s hard to tell.”

“Put your hand on the ice by my hand. Together we can break the ice.” I say putting my hand on the ice. They follow suite and I close my eyes. I hear cracking and then the ice falls down. I help the young boy up, who looks to be around my age. “Come on! We need to hurry. The door is very close to being closed.” I say running, the door has a quarter left before closing all the way. We both exited and only Obi looked surprised by the boy.

“Who are you little one?” Obi asks kneeling down.

“I’m Kai Barrel. I was stuck in there from my last group.” Kai explains.

“Been in there long you have. 3 rotations you have been gone.” Yoda says patting Kai’s hand.

“How come you’ve been in there so long?” Obi asks stroking his beard thoughtfully.

“I was stuck in an alcove that was blocked from the path. I couldn’t break it open. I took both of us using the Force to break it open.” I nod agreement.

“Good job both of you. Together you left the cave. Lessons, you have learned.” Yoda said, he then looked at me. “Find trust, you did,” he looked at Kai then, “and confidence. Yes?” We nod agreement. “Take you crystals back to the temple and keep them safe, young Jedi.” We both nod and head off back to the ship with Obi.

Once on we relax in a room with parts lying around. After a little Obi entered the room. “Can you two gather around, please?” He walked behind the counter. “You both have successfully passed The Gathering and harvested your crystals. Place your crystals on the table.” We reached into our pockets and set them down on the table.

“Your lesson begins now.” Obi continued after we put them down. “May I introduce you to architect and lightsaber designer Huyang?” We hear whistling of fans in the back grow louder. A robot comes forward to us.

“These are them. All have passed The Gathering?” The robot asks.

“Yes, sir.” Obi says.

After a while we made our lightsabers. Once complete and the droid wants us to test them we turn them on. Kai’s blade comes out blue. “Wow.” He whispers when it turns on. “Go on. Turn yours on.” I nod and press the button. A purple blade zings out.

“ _ Wow. _ ” Both Kai and me say in unison. “A purple blade? I thought only Mace would have a purple blade.” I reply to Obi.

“The blade color is what kind of Jedi you are and what understanding you have of the Force. And I’m guessing Mace taught you about the dark side. Am I correct?” I nod, a small smile playing at my lips.

“Wait, if Obi-Wan’s your teacher, then why did Mace teach you?” Kai asked.

“Well at first I was in the medical room of the Jedi Temple so Mace taught me while the Jedi Council was deciding who would be my master.” I say.

“Cool.” Was all Kai said.

“Now, turn those off. We’re off.” Obi said. The ship then went into hyperspace. Once we landed on the platform at the Jedi Temple Anakin, Snips and Satine came out and greeted us. Along with Master Secura.

“Hello Kai.” Secura said. Satine hugs me and we look at Secura and Kai. “When you went missing we were very worried.”

“It’s ok, master. Thanks to Iko here, I probably would still be stuck in that cave.” Kai said shaking Secura’s hand.

“Well then,” Secura looks at me, “thank you Padawan Iko.” I nod to her, I feel Obi put a hand on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Review and tell me what you think and if there’s anything wrong with it like grammar, spelling or something Star Wars related that I got wrong. Also, just thought I’d say Iko is pronounced like this ekō, well that’s how I pronounce it anyways. Thanks. Love ya! Now back to the story!

“Iko? Iko are you there?” My communicator went off. I looked at Snips apologetically.

“Sorry. Gotta go.” She nodded understanding and went off to find Anakin. “I’m here master. What is it?”

“Meet me at the docking platform. We are going after Ziro with the help of Quinlan Vos.”

“If I remember correctly is this the Jedi Knight you dislike working with?” I ask. I hear a sigh.

“Yes. Now get down here.” He ordered.

“Ok.” I then grabbed my lightsaber from the table and ran to the platform. I get to the platform not a while later and I see Obi waiting by the ship we’re taking. I run up to them as they wait. “Here.”

“At least your on time. Unlike Quinlan.” Obi said. I stifled a laugh at his last comment. Cody then walks up to us.

“Sir, you seem troubled.” Cody says.

“Quinlan Vos has that effect.” He replied.

“Ah, yes.” Cody says looking at Obi before looking away. “That Jedi has quite a reputation.”

“That may be overstating it, Cody.” Obi and I are both looking at Cody. I scoff at Obi.

“I say that’s an understatement from what you've told me about him.” I mutter more or less to myself.

“Let’s just say he’s crazy.” Obi looks over Coruscant's busy city.

“There’s the Obi we know and love.” I look at him smiling before looking in the distance. I can see Obi mock glare at me from my peripheral view.

“Ship entry from the west, sir.” I look over and see Cody pointing. We both look and see the ship coming. As the ship gets closer we hear it’s rumbling engine getting louder.

“Hey, Kenobi.” I look up at the ship through shielded eyes and see a man standing on the ship. He then flips off the ship and lands in front of us.

“Ha.” I hear Cody say. I hold in my snort but the corner of my lips go up.

“Hey, Commander. Looking good. kenobi, you look worse for wear. How’s temple life?” The man walks forward as he’s talking and slaps Obi’s shoulder. I can now see he has dreadlocks and has yellow paint or a tattoo under his eyes and another one in I think dark brown above his eyes. Obi just kinda glares at him.

“Good to see you too. And who is this? Haven’t seen her before.”

“This is my Padawan Iko Kryze. Yes, well, if you could tell time half as well as you could stick a landing, we wouldn’t be behind schedule, now would we?” Obi says still kinda glaring at Quinlan.

“Well, that’s your opinion, man.”

“And mine.” I mutter just loud enough for Cody and Obi to hear. Cody I could hear laugh a little and Obi had a smirk.

“Let’s get down to business. Ziro the Hutt was broken out during the hostage takeover.” Obi explained.

“Yeah, I read the briefing about that mess.” Quinlan replied.

“I suspect Jabba the Hutt is behind this. He still has it out for Ziro over the kidnapping of his son.” I look between the two of them and think to myself.

“Well, my information indicates that Ziro has damaging evidence against the Hutt council. My guess is they’ve taken him to the Hutt home planet Nal Hutta.” We start walking to the ship, me and Cody walking behind Quinlan and Obi.

“As for this bounty hunter Cad Bane, we must capture and return both he and his quarry to Ziro to the courts.” We stop at the lowered ramp of the ship. “I trust you and I can keep eyes forward in this goal?”

“No problem. I owe Bane one anyway.” Me and Cody share a glance at each other. “I’ll fly. You’re my copilot.” After that he ran up the ramp. Obi looks at Cody and me.

“I was afraid he’d say that.” Obi looks between us.

“He can’t be more reckless than Anakin.” I reply. I’ve heard from both Obi and Snips that Anakin can be a scary pilot and a reckless one at that.

“Good point.” Obi replies running into the ship. I wave back toward Cody.

“Good luck Iko.” Cody waves back before walking away. I stood behind Obi and Quinlan as the ship took off toward Nal Hutta. Once the ship went into hyperspace to get to Nal Hutta, I went in the back and sat down and meditated in the Force. After a while I felt the ship slow and I opened my eyes and stood up. I went back into the cockpit and looked at the planet ahead of us.

“So, this is Nal Hutta?” I ask, looking at the murky planet with rocks circling around.

“Yes. All the Hutts came from here.” Obi said and I nodded. We then went to the building where the Hutt council would be at. Once there, Obi and Quinlan land the ship and we get out. We then went to a guard that was standing by. “Can you take us to the Hutt council?” It nodded yes then started walking.

After walking down a few halls and taking turns at corners we walk up to a door. Right when the door opened music poured into the hall like water down a cliff. We walked to the center of the room and the music stops. Jabba then asks us “Kava su nudcha?” Which I have no idea what it means. I’ll probably have to learn the Hutt language then to understand him. Fuunnn.

“How goes the war, gentlemen?” A protocol droid asks. Well, that clears that up at least.

“Great Gardulla, we bring unfortunate news. Ziro the Hutt has escaped our custody with the aid of bounty hunter Cad Bane.” I look between the Hutts and they don’t look upset, or surprised by that matter.

“The great Gardulla already knows this, Jedi knights.”  _ Oh. That explains that. But HOW do they know it already? _ I thought with my right hand  I’m biting the knuckle on my index finger in thought.

“I’m beginning to think you’re the ones who broke him out.” Quinlan accuses. I walk up to Obi and tap his arm and he looks at me.

“Yes?”

“How did the Hutts know that Ziro escaped?” I ask looking around.

“I don’t know but we’ll find out soon enough.” With that he looks back at Jabba.

“And why would the great Hutt families do such a thing?” The droid asks.

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Obi looks over at Quinlan and grabs his shoulder getting his attention.

“Quinlan, the Hutts are our allies.” He states  to Quinlan.

“Mighty Gardulla says,” I see Quinlan walking over to the edge of the table where the Hutts sit as the robot translates, “you are lucky to be with a Jedi as wise as Kenobi, or you might not be allowed to leave here alive.” He picks up a cup and turns. He looks like his mind is miles away.

“Maybe I’ll come alone, hmm?” He asks after putting the cup onto a server's tray. Obi and I walk over to Quinlan.

“We only came to deliver the message. We should be leaving now.” With that we start walking away.

“Ziro was here.” Quinlan starts quietly. “He was holding one of those cups.”

“Nice work.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I’m watching this episode as we speak and Ziro said Gardulla is searching for him. I thought it was Jabba. Where is Jabba anyway. So ignore it every time you see the word Jabba.

 

We then went down into the detention facility below and saw the guards knocked out and the gate opened. Obi and I then went ahead and saw that Ziro’s (well presumably Ziro’s cell) cell open and no one inside. “Vos, Ziro escaped.” Obi said.

“ _ No really _ . I couldn’t tell.” I reply sarcastically. Obi glares at me but I shrug it off.

“I think he had help.”

“We’d best hurry.” We then ran from the building. Once outside we started jumping from rock to rock following Ziro’s trail. “ I understand your tracking talent but why wouldn’t Ziro leave the planet? Why not just fly away?”

“My senses tell me that he’s still here.”

“It’s illogical. He knows he’s being looked for here.” And here I thought Ziro was a girl. Hmmp. Why not. I see Quinlan is kneeling and looking at the soil.

“Something is keeping him here.” He starts going down a slope and Obi stays behind. I’m in between the two looking between them.

“If we’d brought a droid this would go faster.” Obi muses.

“I sincerely doubt that.  Considering this planet is basically all swamp.” I mutter loudly.

“Point taken” Suddenly this huge snake like creature jumps out of the water and circles Obi. It tightens its hold and rears it’s head toward Obi.

“OBI!” I run up and ignite my lightsaber, fear clutching my chest. Obi is gripping the monsters lower tooth and his upper mouth preventing it from eating him. He pushes back and ignites his own lightsaber. I slash at the neck but because Obi pushed it I only just scraped it. Obi then turns his lightsaber upside down and pushes it into the creature's body.

The creature reared backwards letting Obi go. He then flipped backwards out of its grip. It the went toward Obi again and I slashed my saber at it’s body. The same time as Obi pushed his lightsaber through the creature's head. It cried(? umm screeched? Oh I don’t know) out in pain and fell down dead as stone.

“Are you finished messing around? We’re trying to catch Ziro, remember?” Quinlan asked from behind us.

“Um. Not our fault that we were attacked by this weird creature.” I reply defensively. Obi waves me off and I glare.

“Which way have they gone?”

“Well, since you’re suddenly so interested in my tracking abilities they went this way.” He pointed behind him.

“I never doubted you.” Obi then jumps away followed by me and Quinlan. As we’re jumping a speeder boat goes by in the direction we’re heading. “Looks as though we’re not the only ones after Ziro.” We then continue on our way. After a while we see a hut in the distance and walk toward it. We then jump to the house’s deck(porch?).

“We must be cautious.” We walk up to the door and Obi gets prepared to press it. Quinlan then cuts the door with his lightsaber and kicks it open. “Vos, somebody lives here!” Vos runs inside while Obi shakes his head and looks at me. We then walk inside and we hear Vos’s comment.

“Ugh! Smells like somebody died here.” Right as he said that the stench assaults my nose. I cover my nose with both hands.

“Ewww. It does smell like that.” Came my semi muffled response. We continue on our way and hear a deep voice.

“Break in my house, will you, smart guy?” We enter the room of this huge Hutt surrounded by garbage and had these weird star shaped creatures moving around on her.

Thousand pardons, madam. He hasn’t mastered the concept of knocking.” I start snickering quietly at his comment about Quinlan, and Quinlan's reaction to it. “ _ For that, I apologize _ .”

“I got trouble for you too, Mr. Fancy Pants.” She throws another creature at Quinlan as he covers his nose still.  _ How is Obi not bothered by the stench? _ I thought.

“Oh, no need we’re not here to harm you.”

“That’ll be a first for tonight.”

“Meaning?”

“ _ Meaning _ … first, my deadbeat son and his limp-lipped girlfriend come in and sponge me out of my starship. Then some slime sap and his droid charge in and force me to give up the skinny on where Ziro’s headed.”

“Big hat?” Quinlan asks.

“Yeah. Chad something out for blood. You want to kill my little boy too?” She demanded.

“Oh, no, madam, but if we don’t find him before Bane does, your son will not be so lucky.”

“Teth. Ziro’s heading for Teth.”

“We need to get to that jungle planet. We need to get there fast.” Quinlan runs out of the room with Obi quick behind him.

“Hey, who’s going to pay for my door?” She yells.I sigh and take out some credits.

“For your troubles.” I put the credits by the entrance where I stood and ran off to catch up to Obi and Quinlan. We got on our ship and started off to Teth. We got there fast and landed. We got out then jumped down from the cliff to where we saw Ziro’s body and a mummified Hutt.

“Who could have done this?” Obi asks us when we get closer to Ziro’s body. We hear something and turn around to see Cad Bane walking toward us. “Bane.”

“Looks like we’re both too late for the party.”

“So this is not your handiwork?”

“No, I wouldn’t have made such a sloppy kill.Doesn’t seem like much sense hanging around here or making any trouble between us.” Bane explained.

“Sure, like that helps.” I mutter under my breath.

“Are you forgetting how you held the Senate hostage? I may not be capturing Ziro, but you are going to prison.” Obi said.

“Well, now that you mentioned it, the Separatists are paying a million credits a head for a Jedi.” Bane says reaching for his guns. We then start reaching for our lightsabers. Right then Bane starts shooting and we ignite our lightsabers and block them.

He then start jumping down the cliffs to ledges. He shoots a weighted rope that tangles around Quinlan’s feet and Obi and me continue chasing Bane. Bane then shoots a small island(column maybe) that Obi’s standing on. It falls and he jumps and barely catches the edge. As I go over and pull Obi up onto the platform Quinlan goes past me and confronts Bane.

“Oof!” We hear Quinlan say. Obi gets Quinlan’s lightsaber and fights using both. Bane grabs Obi’s arm and starts electrocuting him. I growl and run toward Bane and this continued until all Obi and Quinlan are hanging off the edge and bane gets away. I’m on my hands and knees shaking my head, trying to get the fog clear of my head.

I then go over to where they are. “I never did enjoy hanging out with you.” Obi said I then help them up and we head back to the Jedi Temple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just wanted you to know I’m calling Ahsoka Snips because it’s easier to spell compared to her real name. Ok? just thought i’d tell you that. Also, this chapter is when Anakin, Snips and Obi are pulled to the planet but it’s from Rex’s side and Iko’s with him. I didn’t want to try to make Iko fix into those three episodes. I was thinking that the ship actually spent the same time as the three on the weird planet but then they forget and think that it was only a moment.

Rex and I arrived at the rendezvous point but don’t see Anakin’s ship anywhere. I then hear the holo transmitter go off and answer it. “Rex. Rex, do you read me? We’re at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?”

“Sir, we are at the rendezvous point, and there’s no sign of you on our scanners.” Rex replies, my brow furrowing.

“Oh, come on. That’s impossible. Something’s wrong.” Anakin says looking off screen toward the others. “We’re at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there’s nothing here. Rex is at the exact same coordinates, and he’s not here.”

“This is getting interesting.” I hear Obi’s comments.

“Are you sure your at the right coordinates? We don’t see you anywhere.” I reply.

“Unable to find you. Where are you, sir?” Rex asked. Suddenly their transmitter went off.

“What happened? Did their signal get cut off?”

“Don’t know, Commander.” Rex answered back.

“Well, let’s see if we can get them back.” I look away into space.

“Yes, Commander.” I looked back at him.

“Rex?”

“Yes?”

“Just call me Iko.” I reply smiling at him.

“Sure.” I nod.

“Now, let’s find those three.” He nods and I start working on the control panel. “What were their last coordinates before they went offline?” I look around all the clones on the bridge, who most of them I still don’t know or remember their names.

“They were at coordinates 7135. That’s our coordinates too, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Thanks. I‘ll head out with a few pilots and look around.” Rex nodded and I left. Once in the docking bay I pointed to a few clones. “You three. We’re going to go scout around Anakin’s last known coordinates and try to find them.”

“Yes, Commander.” They nodded and went off to their ships. I ran over to Jedi fighter and got in. I turned the ship on and left the hatch. The clones behind, “Red squad check in. Jump in.” Jump said behind me.

“Greg in.”

“And Fives in.”

“Ok. Red squad, this is a search routine. Greg you search over on the right quadrant, Fives the left quadrant, Jump you search the back quadrant and I’ll search the front.”

“Yes, Commander.” With that we separated.

“Iko. Just call me Iko. Why do they always want to call me Commander.” I say more or less to myself. I hear a soft chuckle in the distance over the comm, most likely Fives. I sigh rolling my eyes at him. “Keep over your sector, Fives.”

It’s been two days since Snips, Anakin and Obi disappeared. I’m worried sick. We’ve given up looking for them in the fighters and now just wait for them to comm us. “Ugh! How does a ship just disappear?” I ask Rex.

“Don’t know Iko. But they’re resourceful. We’ll hear from them soon.”

“Ok.” I sighed in resign. Suddenly there was a bright light in the distance. “What’s that?”

“Don’t know but it’s getting closer.” Rex said. I look over and see that it is indeed getting brighter. Everyone on the bridge covered their eyes and I gasped. Something was pulling at my mind. And it is painful. Once I open my eyes again the light is gone. I shake my head a fog descended my mind.

“They’re signal is back.” I told Rex. I then turned on the transmitter and accessed them. I waved Rex forward when the comm was established.

“General Skywalker, come in.”

“We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?”

“Yes, sir, standing by. We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment.” Rex said.

“A..moment? I could have sworn it was longer than a moment.” I mutter rubbing my head.

“A moment? We’ve been gone more than a moment, Rex.”

“Sir, I don’t understand. You’ll need to explain.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. We’re coming in now.”

“Ok. See you soon master.” I go down to the docking bay and them land their ship. Anakin, Snips and Obi then walked down the ramp. “Hello master. Can I talk to you?”

“What is it Iko?”

“Well, before you showed up a bright light appeared before the ship. Then after it seems I forgot anything before the light. I could have sworn you were gone for more than a moment. But my mind says other wise. What’s up with that?”

“You are right. We were  gone longer than a moment. Though I cannot help with what that light did with your memories. It could be the Force taking action in some unknown way for erasing your memories. But we will never truly be sure.” Obi said thoughtfully. I nod understanding and we continue.

**XXX**

“Iko.” I look over at master Plo. “Come. Your master and his team need rescuing from the Citadel.” I nod and run after him. We get in the cruisers and take off. I wait in the bridge while master Plo talks with the others about how we’re going to rescue them. Once he comes out we’re almost to the Citadel.

“So, what went wrong? The plan that is at the Citadel.” I ask as we make our way down.

“There was a problem with the shuttle.”

“As in big explosion?” From Obi  he’s told me a lot of time when Anakin or him says little problem or just problem it will probably mean big explosion.

“That’s basically what Anakin said when he joined the comm.” Plo said. We got on the shuttle and waited.

“Of course he did.” I felt the ship lift and we went out. I heard the sound of battling quietly in the background.

“There are too many droid fighters. We need more time to break through the blockade.” Master Tiin’s voice came.

“We’re out of time, Master Tiin. We must break through now.” Plo said to his communicator.

“Very well. Wing commanders, form up. We’re going in.” Tiin said. There doors opened and we say the group standing.

“I believe you’ve worn out your welcome.” Plo said.

“Come on!” I wave them up into the ship.

“Admiral Coburn, we have the survivors. Recall all fighters.” Plo said. After a little we finally got back. Yoda met us outside the Temple.

“Of Master Piell’s loss, we are sorry to hear.” Yoda said.

“He will be missed.” Mace responds.

“Because of his great sacrifice, we now have the Nexus Route coordinates.” Plo said.

“Captain Tarkin and Ahsoka have each memorized half.” Obi said.

“Debrief them both, we must.” Yoda said.

“With all do respect, Master Jedi, I was instructed by Chancellor Palpatine to bring the intel directly to him for debriefing.” Tarkin said.

“I promised Master Piell that I would deliver it only to the Council, and that’s what I will do.” Snips said.

“Hmm. Personally meet with the Chancellor I will. Decide what is best to do, we shall.” Yoda said. He then walked off and I joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I put two episodes in one chapter but ehh. The Citadel one I made it so Iko would follow her master's order of staying there. Plus there was the same problem as the episodes before of figuring out how to put her into the plot with it sounding good. But whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I’d tell you this; if this happens to be before Iko was found sorry. It’s hard to tell when they take place in the Clone Wars since basically every episode travels to a different time. So don’t hate me if this is before she was rescued

“Ahsoka, what is your location?” Obi’s voice calls from Snips communicator. I continue to block blaster shots from Snips as she’s somewhat distracted communicating with Obi.

“About six klicks east, Master. We’ve engaged the enemy, and we’ve got them on the run” The clone behind us on the machine starts firing again on the droids.

“They’re here to extract us. We’re leaving.”

“What? Wha-- we can’t retreat now, Master. We’ve broken through.” Snip yells into her communicator.

“Watch out!” I swing my lightsaber to the side. Just barely blocking Snips from the blaster shoot.

“Thanks.” I nod and we continue blocking shoots from the troopers behind us. “The droids are retreating.”

“We’re outnumbered. You must evacuate. That is an order!”

“Master Skywalker taught me never to let up when the tinnies are on the run.” Snips said.

“They are running back here to regroup with the main force.”

“Come on. We need to evacuate.” I tell her.

“You are putting your troops’ lives in danger, young one.”

“Do you want our troops to die Snips?” I ask her. I know she doesn’t like losing men.

“You  _ will _ get on the gunship when we arrive.”

“Don’t worry Master I’ll get her.” I tell Obi.

“You better.”

“Snips. Come on! We need to evacuate. We can’t fight here anymore. Masters Obi and Anakin had to leave their position ‘cause the droids all regrouped there.” I tell her. When she doesn’t say anything I step in front of her.

“Hey!”

“When that ship arrives we are getting on it. We need to regroup ourselves.”

“No.” The ships set down in front of us. blocking the droids. “What are you doing?”

“Get in the ship, now.” Anakin said. I jump down and help Obi while I hear those two still arguing.

“Can’t you see they’re retreating?” Snips counters to the retreating yet still fighting forms of the droids.

“She is very stubborn like her Master, Obi.”

“Yes she is.” we continue blocking shoots coming toward the clones and the two Jedi behind us.

“They’re about to overrun you, Ahsoka. You just can’t see it. Now follow orders and get in the ship.” They enter the ship and left to the Temple. After a while we land at the Temple. I start following my Master as we walk with Anakin and Snips.

“Go to the archives and do some research ok.” I nod and head off to the library. “Hello, Madame Jocasta Nu.”

“Hello dear. What are you here for?”

“Master sent me here to do some research. Of what, I have no idea.” I reply shrugging.

“Ok. You can go to the computers and look through them.” **(I’m guessing that’s what they're called ok. I don’t really know. If you do, tell me. thanks!)** I walk over and start scrolling through. After a while Obi, Anakin and Snips walk in.

“Hello Master.” I said getting up and walking over to him.

“Hello Iko.” Obi said. The other two continued on their way forward.

“So, where are we going?”

“I’m going to a meeting and you’re staying here. Do some more research.”

“About what? You never told me what to research.” I tell him irritatedly.

“Research anything you don’t truly get yet.”He said patting my shoulder. I nod and walk away.

**XXX(Time skip and hour or so)XXX**

I’m walking around with Snips as she’s patrolling the library. We hear her communicator go off. “Padawan, alert you must be. Sense deception, I do. Posing as a jedi the intruder is. Find Master Jocasta, you must.” Yoda said. We look at each other and runoff in search of Jocasta. We run through the different aisles until we hear something.

“Bane, the two Jedi have turned around and are making their way toward you.” We run forward and see someone that looks like Jocasta at the computers.

“Who are you, and what have you done with Madame Jocasta?” Snips asks.

“The same thing I’m going to do to you.” As she said that she stood up and pulled out a lightsaber. We then fought her with our lightsabers around the library. As she ran down the aisle between two rows of shelves Snips Force pulled a chair to fall in front of the intruder. She fell over and dropped her lightsaber.

Snips stepped up and put her lightsaber next to Jocasta’s throat as I grabbed her lightsaber. “You may have Madame Jocasta’s shape, but not her skills.” As she finished that Jocasta changed into the person's natural form of a changeling. I gave Snips a high five.

“Now, let’s see why she’s here.” I said.

“Why are you here? Who are you helping?”Snips asked her. She pushed her lightsaber closer to the changeling.

“They’re were trying to get into the holocron vault. They should be in there by now.” The changeling answered. Snips then commed Anakin. 

“Master Skywalker, We’ve captured the imposter disguised as a Jedi. She says the intruder's in the holocron vault.” I then handcuffed her and made her sit up.

“What do we do now?”

“Now, we take into custody.” With that Snips grabbed the changelings arm and pulled her up. We then started walking her down. After a ways we see Jocasta walking out between the shelves of achieved knowledge. “Madame librarian, are you okay?”

“I, uh, think I’m all right. We must call security.” We then followed her to the table. We then walked into the holocron vault with Obi, Anakin and Yoda while holding the changeling.

“Hmm. Our war operations, it was never about.” yoda said looking at the missing holocron space.

“Come on, changeling. We have a new home for you.” Snips said as we walked.

“What would someone want with a holocron?” Obi asked.

“Wait.” The changeling said. “Bolla Ropal.”

“What did you just say?” Mace asked.

“Bolla Ropal. That’s who Bane’s next target is--some Jedi.” The changeling said.

“What’s wrong?” Anakin said. We all saw Mace and Yoda exchange glances. “Who’s Bolla Ropal?”

“He is the keeper of the Kyber crystal, the data on which can only be read by the holocrons.” Mace explained.

“What’s on the crystal?” Snips asked.

“A list of every known Force-sensitive child in the galaxy. The future younglings. The future of the Jedi Order.” Mace said.

“If that’s the case, then why were you guys surprised about me being Force-sensitive?” I ask.

“You somehow were hidden. We are still looking into that.” Mace said. I nod.

“We have to warn him.” Obi said, back on task.

“That’s going to be hard to do. He’s out of contact, somewhere in the Devaron system.” Mace said.

“Seek him out, you must.” Yoda said.

“Ahsoka and I will set out immediately.” Anakin said.

“If this Cad Bane is still here on Coruscant, Iko and I will find him.” Obi said taking the changeling from Snips and taking her away.


	9. Chapter 9

“Iko. Iko, come in.” I look down at my communicator.

“Yes, Master?”

“Head to the ships. We’re going to Rodia.”

“I’ll be there soon.” I run off toward the ships and see Obi standing in front of one.

“Get into the ship.” Once in we take off toward Rodia. After a little we arrived and look out onto the planet. “Let’s hope we have arrived in time.” We then flew to the surface and landed. We jumped out and headed for the house with the Force-sensitive child. Once there Obi presses a button, with no answer he starts looking for another way. Suddenly the door opens.

“If you’re looking for my son, Jedi, he’s not here.” She starts to turn away.

“Where is he?” The door closes and we hear muffled baby crying.

“He’s in there all right.” I said to Obi.

“Open the door.” Obi demanded. He then uses the Force to open the door and we rush in. The woman holds a gun to our heads.

“You’ll never get him.”

“Where is the bounty hunter?” The woman looks at us confused.

“Bounty hunter? He was a Jedi.” She puts one of her hands to her head. Obi then used the Force to pull the gun to him.

“Jedi do not carry blasters.” Obi stated.

“What have I done?

“She was tricked, Master.” We then  heard more crying and turned to see Bane in a Jedi’s robe holding the woman's son. He then takes off and we run from the house.

“Follow us from the ground.” I nod and start running after I see Obi throw a cable up after Bane. I see he goes to the roof of the building and I start climbing up from the opposite side. My hands grip the edge off the rooftop and I pull myself up. As I swing my feet up Bane is flying away. I see Master shaking his head.

“Don’t worry Master, Anakin and Snips will get him. I’m sure of it.” I said looking at Obi. We go back to the ship and fly back to the others. After a little Anakin and Snips arrive with Cad Bane handcuffed.

“Search the ship for the kids, and the holocron.” Obi said to them. “Iko, go help them.” I nod and head of with them. We arrive to where Bane’s ship is docked and we searched through it all.

“Nothing. No holocron or kids.” Anakin said. “Search the navigation records Iko.” I nod and start searching through them. Everywhere I go, nothing. It’s been swept clean of everywhere it’s been. Except for the one planet it was recently; Naboo.

“Nothing. Everything's been swiped except for being at Naboo. I can try to hack into it and see if I can get the ship to un-swipe its records of course. But that might take a while.”

“You do that. Snips and I will go tell Obi and Mace.” Anakin said walking away. I nod and get to work. My fingers fly across the panel, trying every method I know to get back erased memories. Every trick I tried but nothing worked. I sat back and thought.  _ I could put two codes together like my teacher did. But there’s no guarantee that it’ll work. When he did it the memory drive caught fire and was destroyed. _

I bit my index finger knuckle out of habit. I then shrug.  _ I’ve tried everything else. There’s no other choice. _ With that I went to work and started putting in the codes. My fingers dance across the panel with a new determination. The silence around me makes the taping of the buttons echo around me. Soon enough I got victory and the computers are getting the data erased back. It’ll take some time though.

I look up as I hear a door open and see Snips and Anakin walk in. “Hey Snips, Anakin.What are you doing down here?”

“We’re searching for anything to help find the missing kids.” Anakin said.

“Oh. Well you’re in luck then. I was able to get the navigational records back through a pretty risky coding. It’s  getting the files back as we speak.” I tell them.

“How did you do that?” Snips asked.

“Well, back on Vanqor I was taught by a man who did it for a living. He said that being able to hack into software or being able to get erased data back is a good thing to be able to do. Said it might save my life or someone else's life, for that matter, one day.” I explain.

“Uh. That’s a good thing then.” Snips replied.

“Yup. Hopefully it also explains why there’s so much ash on this ship.” I said looking around the ship. I look back down at the panel and it starts flashing. “Oh, no! No, no, no! Stop it!” I start inputting codes frantically. Snips and Anakin startled by my frantic cries come toward me.

“What is it?” Anakin asked.

“Someone, Bane I presume, is going back and undoing all my work and will erase it for good. But if I can get back on and make a data transfer all the data or what I can get will be in R2.” I say typing. “Come on. Come on.” I type in the last code before slumping back down into the pilot's seat. “Done.”

“You did it?” Anakin asks.

“Yup. But I could only save one coding of data from the virus. R2 has the coordinates. Something about Mustafar. Maybe that’s where Bane went.” I said.

“Let’s go Snips.” With that Snips and Anakin walk away with R2 right behind them. I sit up as they get to their own ship.

“Wait. What am I supposed to do?” I call out to their retreating forms.

“Stay here.” Anakin says simply.

“Of course.” I mutter sitting back. “Might as well get something to drink while I wait.” With that I get up and leave. After a while I return back to the docking hangar and see Obi, mace and Cody return. “Hello Masters, Cody.” I look between them. “Bane escaped?”

“Yup. His trap was more clever than we thought.” Obi said leading me away. “Where are Ahsoka, Anakin and R2?”

“Well, after I was able to get the navigational records back they said something about Mustafar. So Anakin, Snips and R2 went to go investigate.” I look back at him. “Did you guys at least get the holocron back?”

“Yes. And hopefully Anakin and Ahsoka come back with the kids.” Obi said. As the day went on Anakin and Snips came back and they had the kids. I went up to them.

“Good job. You got the kids back.” I said happily. They nodded. “Here Cody and I can get the kids back to their parents. From what I hear, Yoda want a briefing from you.” I said taking the two kids.

“Ok.” Anakin said walking away with Obi.

“Cody!” I yell out.

“Yes?” Cody said walking up to me.

“We’re taking these kids home.” Cody nodded and we were on our way


	10. Chapter 10

I step out of the fighter a second behind Obi. We walk up to the guard in front of us. “The Duchess awaits you, General Kenobi, Iko” I nod a greeting to him.

“Far be it from me to keep the Duchess waiting.” Obi said. We then got onto the craft the guard was standing on and went off to the Duchess. As we speed by I look around, I haven’t been to Mandalore in years. It doesn’t look that changed though. We land near the palace where Satine is. A boy with blonde hair is running in this direction. I mentally shrug, probably has some message for Satine or something. Suddenly he hugs me and I’m caught off guard.

I stepped back, shocked as this random boy hugged me. “Master?” I look over at Obi questioningly.

“Iko this is Korkie. Korkie, please let her go. She...doesn’t know who you are.” Obi said gently. This Korkie kid stepped back and looked between Obi and me. “You don’t remember me? I’m your brother.” He looked at me expectantly. Behind him some people came up and looked between us. “These are my friends Soniee, Amiss, and Lagos.” He pointed to each in turn.

“We’re siblings Korkie?” I asked looking over at him. He nodded his head and his friends also nodded.

“Yup. Don’t you remember? Mom and Dad when they found out you were Force-sensitive they started packing to take you to the Jedi Temple. I stayed behind since I wasn’t needed there.” I looked down as my brow furrowed. I desperately searched my memory for this info.

“I’m sorry. But I’ve spent ten hard years there trying to survive. I just don’t remember you. I must have lost some memories from my life before when the ship crashed onto the surface.” I explained shrugging. “When the ship crashed I blacked out. But I don’t know for how long. Sorry.” I wring my hands and bit my bottom lip while looking at Obi.

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you get your memory back.” Obi told me reassuringly. I nodded. Obi then starts toward the palace again and I follow him. “Why don’t you stay with Korkie and his friends? They can help you with your missing memories.” I nod and look back at them.

“Well, why don’t you show me around. Maybe show me places I used to hang out. That could help bring back my memories of you guys.” I suggested and they nodded.

“There was this tree you would sit beneath after class and during your free time.” Korkie said walking away. We then went after him and walked with him. “Almost there.” Korkie called over his shoulder.

“Is he always like this?” I asked no one in particular.

“Hmm. Only when he’s excited about something.” Soniee responded. After a little we finally arrived by a tree. It’s in the center of the square and it has benches surrounding it.

“This is the place you would hang out at everyday and we would come by to hang with you.” Korkie explained. I walk up to it and ran my hand across the bench then to the tree. As I walked I had my eyes closed. Suddenly images went past my eyes, images of me with Korkie and his friends hanging out. Suddenly it stopped on Korkie his eyes glistening slightly as tears welled up there. I look around in the image and see Satine and Obi sad too.

I jerk back opening my eyes. I gasp as I look around and only see Korkie and his friends looking confused and worried. “What happened?” Amis asked.

“I got my memories back. I think I also saw something that happens in the future.” I explained uncertainly. They nod. “Obi and Satine should be done talking by now.” We then walk away, back to the palace. Suddenly as we pass by, something two blocks behind us explodes. We turn back to see smoke rising.

I look around and see figures running around trying to help one another. After a little I see someone run off and Obi is chasing them. “Be right back.” With that I run to the edge and jump to the building besides the one we were at. I look around and see the building behind me is where Obi and the man will go. I get underneath it and prepare to jump up.

I then hear blaster shots above me. I look up when I hear someone. “..dralshye’ran!” I then see a man falling and I jump backwards. I run toward the man as he lands onto the glass hard. Cracks form around where he fell. I look up quickly and see Obi and Satine moving away from the rail. People around me scream and gather around. I kneel beside him and take his hand.

“ _Why?_ Why did you jump?” I ask him and he just shakes his head. As Obi and Satine come out he continues his talking.

“Se solu, se kad, se darasuum kote.” He lifts his head then drops it down again. Satine kneels beside me.

“What is he saying?” Obi asks, his arms crossed.

“Kadi, se norm’iim.” The man whispers into Satine and my ears.

“Ki, kadi norm’iim.” Satine replies. With that he gives a slight nod the sets his head down with a soft thud. Before his head even hit the ground he’s dead. “He was speaking in the dialect they use on Concordia, our moon.”

“I shall like to visit this moon of yours. Perhaps Iko and I could accompany the body.” Obi suggested. I look between them, not knowing where this conversation was going.

“The Concordian moon is a province with its own governor. You’ll need me to escort you.” Satine said standing up. I stand up with her and look at them.

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Actually, it will. You won’t make much progress without me there, especially since you’ve just been involved with the death of a Concordian.” Satine explains gesturing the body with her hand.

“I didn’t kill him.” Obi said shrugging slightly.

“I know. That’s why I’m still talking to you.” With that she walks away from us. We then follow her back to the palace to where she changed into something better suited to walking around in. We then went into a ship and took off toward the moon. The moon then came into view.

“I thought Concordia was an agricultural settlement.” Obi said looking over at Satine.

“Before the end of our wars, they turned it into a mining base. The sheer number of mining facilities here nearly destroyed our forests. They’re finally growing back.” We sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Soon after we entered the atmosphere we could see a palace in the distance. We then land in the palace docking hangar.

We then went onto the platform and exited the ship. Once out we walked over to where three men stood. “Duchess Satine, you are most welcome.” Said the man not wearing a helmet.

“Thank you, Governor Vizsla.” Satine replied. “May I present Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Iko Kryze, representing the Jedi council. _Governor Vizsla is one of the officials I spoke of._ He has been working to find the members of Death Watch.”   
“I take it you’ve heard the rumors about Satine, about how she’s supposedly leading Mandalore into an alliance with the Separatists.” Vizsla said.

“My only instructions are to seek the truth.”Obi replied.

“This was the man who bombed the memorial shrine?”  Vizsla asked.

“Yes. He was apparently part of Death Watch.”

“A worrisome prospect.” I look between Obi and Vizsla. “If you’ll pardon me, General, we must attend to the body.” With that they left, Satine started following but Obi grabbed her arm.

“I need a favor from you.” Obi said when Satine looked at him. “Please keep Governor Vizsla occupied ar dinner.”

“Where are you going?”

“Ya. Where will you be?” I asked him.

“Just for a look around. I’d like to see one of these mining facilities for myself. And Iko, your coming with me.” Obi looked at me and I nodded.

“You mean you want to determine if they’re still operational.”

“I hope to determine they’re not.” Obi then looked down as he grabbed something. “I want you to wear this earpiece so that we can stay in contact, in case you run into trouble while I’m gone.” He dropped the earpiece and come into her hand before going off. I run to catch up to him as he gets onto a speeder.

“Remember that you are here under my protection. Please try not to cause problems where none yet exist.” We made it to the speeders and we get on.

“Think of me as searching for solutions.”

“I have to tell you I’m opposed to all of this.”

“I’d be disappointed if you weren’t.” With that we went off to the mining facilities.


	11. Chapter 11

We follow the old, worn out trail leading to the mining facilities. After a little we finally arrive outside one of the entrances. We get off our bikes and head inside. When the door slams we then start sneaking through the tunnel. We followed the track into a room full of equipment. “Doesn’t look abandoned to me.”

“Agreed.” We look around and Obi’s eyes land on a row of jetpacks. We the walk over to them and follow the line until we get to helmets. After a little of following the helmets, Obi faces one and picks it up. We hear a man screaming and turn to see someone in mandalorian armour. He starts shooting at us and I pull out my lightsaber and block the shots. “Look out!” I yell to Obi when I see the man charge.

Too late though. He already rammed into Obi, sending them to the ground. While Obi slides a little the man flips up and runs away from Obi. Obi pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it. I then run up to him and look around with him. The man seems to have disappeared. “I am here on diplomatic mission under the protection of Duchess Satine.”   
“We don’t want to fight anyone.” I call out to the room.

“We do not recognize her rule.” We hear behind us. We turn in time to see the man run up onto the belt and shoot at us. We block the shots and Obi then kicks the gun out of the man's hand. Another man shoots at Obi and he drops his lightsaber. They then do hand to hand combat as the man who shot came down. I then run in front of him, blocking his way to his companion and Obi.

“Nu-uh-uh.” I shake a finger at him. He then starts shooting at me and I block them with my lightsaber. I try shooting the shots back but fail. He runs up and hits me hard, I then run into a wall and slide down. I look up to see Obi on the ground and one of the men kick Obi in the face. “NO!” I grab my lightsaber and run up to them.

I ignite it and step over and in front of Obi. I then start blocking shots until unnoticed the man without the blaster sneak up behind me. He twists my arm until I drop my lightsaber then grabs my other arm. I struggle against his grip, he then starts turning and then threw me into the wall. “Uhnn.” I groan and go onto my side then look up.

The men are walking up to me. I try sliding away but they caught up with me. One man lifts up his foot and then brings it down hard. My vision goes black.

**XXX Obi’s POV XXX**

I open my eye and look around. Everything is upside down, which means I’m upside down. I start struggling in the restraints holding me and look around. The two men Iko and I fought with come up to me. “Commander wants us to sweep the area and check for any other Jedi until he arrives. Besides the one that was trying to protect this one.” One said while rolling his wrist.

“This one’s harmless enough without his lightsaber.” The one by me said while tossing my lightsaber up and down. “The boss will love this.”

“Where’s Iko? The girl that was fighting beside me?” I ask them. They look back at me.

“You mean this one?” At that he lifts an unconscious Iko by her arm and then tosses her to the ground. He then handcuffs her arms behind her and then connects her to a railing. I reach my hand over and press my communicator.   
“Duchess, please acknowledge.” I said.

“Yes, certainly.”

“I’m in a bit of an awkward spot. I’m being held by the Death Watch.” I look over at Iko while I’m waiting for Satine to answer.

“Sorry to hear that.” Came Satine’s reply. I shake my head a little at Satine’s response.

“There’s a tracking function on your comlink. Follow it due east to my location.”

“I don’t know if I can do that at the moment.”

_ “It’s extremely urgent. _ ” I reply back. “Iko’s tied up and unconscious.” I tried.

“Perhaps some fresh air would do me good.”

“Take a speeder. It’s rough terrain.”   
“Oh, I’ll find my way. Never fear.” I look around, doesn’t seem like anyone heard my conversation.

“Yes, sir. Start the machine.” He points up at the man at the controls. “Time for the Jedi to meet with his fatal accident” I hear them talking.

“With pleasure.”  _ Oh, no. _ I thought to myself. The machine starts and I watch as the rocks in front of me get crushed and then dropped into a pit of some kind.

“Where exactly are you?” I hear Satine’s voice through the comm.

“Listen for the loud metallic clanging sound. That would be the machine about to smash me into bits.” I reply. I struggle around and look at Iko. She looks like she’s waking up and is trying to remove the restraints on her. I see the men run out of the room.

My restrain continues moving. “Don’t waste your strength. Those won’t come off through sheer strength, you need either the key or something to cut them with.” She sighs and looks at me. “Well, it certainly took you long enough.” I yell over to Satine as she runs by.

“You know, I haven’t saved you yet.” She replied. I look over at Iko and see that she’s smirking at our exchange.

“Yes, no need to remind me of that.” I look back at Satine.

“Be patient.” She then climbs up the ladder.

“I happen to be a bit short on patience right now.”

“No kidding.” Iko said. Satine makes it to the control panel.

“Now let’s see. One of these.”

“Satine, turn the machine off!” I yell over to her as I get closer to the metal plates clanging together.

“I’m trying.” She yells down.

“Satine!”

“The yellow button!” Iko yells.

“There!” The two metal plates stop before crushing me. Satine gets down and runs ahead.

“Look out!” The Death Watch men come back and grabs Satine and she struggles against him. They manage to get her away from the track. Right before I fall into the gears she kicks a container beneath me. I push against it and jump out and hit the man holding Satine. I grab the other man and throw him against the first one. I then go over to Iko, after grabbing a blaster, and shoot her restrains. I drop the gun and help her stand up. We then go over to where Satine is.

“For a man sworn to peace, you take an unseemly pleasure in the injuries of others.” Satine said getting into a lift.

“For a woman sworn to nonviolence, you don’t seem troubled that I could have been killed back there.”

“But you weren’t” Satine replied.

“She got you there,Master.” Iko replied. I look over at her and she just shrugs.

“And yet I still haven’t heard any thanks.” Iko goes over and hugs Satine.

“Thank you, Aunt Satine.”

“Well, you certainly haven’t changed much.” The lift finally reaches the top and the door opens. A Death Watch member stands by the door and looks at us in surprise. I quickly go over to him and knock him out. “This is not the way we came in.”

I look around and see Death Watch everywhere. I quickly try getting the lift doors to close, but they won’t. We then hide behind some rocks. “We’ll have to stand and fight. Or in your case, just stand.” I said. I reach for my lightsaber but grab nothing. I look down and see that its gone. Three men are coming our way and start shooting at us.

I pull a gun toward me and start shooting at the men. I focus and manage to hit one before they managed to get close to us. I grab a jetpack from the man knocked out beside us and throw it up. I then shoot it and it explodes. Forcing them to land. I look around  and one of the men lunge at me We roll a bit and he gets up, pointing a gun at me. “You there.” Satine said.

She then threw a rock and it hit the man’s helmet. He looks over at her then starts shooting. I then sweep my feet and make him fall down. I then hit him in the stomach and run over to where Satine and Iko are. “Satine!”

“I’m all right. Iko here got me to cover safely.” Satine said. I look at Iko and nod. We look and see ships leaving. Four men are now walking toward us, but one has a cape, the Death Watch symbol on his helmet and Iko and my lightsabers on his belt. He throws his cape backwards off his shoulder. But it still goes back onto his shoulder.

We see him take a blaster out and point it at the man on the ground. He then shoots the man. I stand up and walk away from our cover. He then pulls off his helmet. “Governor?” Satine asks confused. I see Iko get up and start walking toward me.

“For generations, my ancestors fought proudly as warriors against the Jedi. Now that woman tarnishes the very name Mandalorian. Defend her if you will.” Vizsla said. He then tosses our lightsabers over to us. We both catch our lightsabers and ignite them.

“This lightsaber was stolen from your Jedi temple by my ancestors during the fall of the Old Republic. Since then, many Jedi have died upon its blade. Prepare yourself to join them.” He then jumps toward us. “Huah!” I stop his blade from cutting us. We then duel each other, throwing each other away. He then starts using his jetpack in our battle.

“Warriors, finish them!” With that the three men beside him step forward and shoot missiles at us. We dodge and see them come back.

“Satine.” We run toward the broken lift. I grab Satine and we jump down and roll away from the lift. I land on top of her and prevent debris from hitting her. Satine and Iko both drape one of my arms around their shoulders and help me walk. After some time of limping we get to the speeders,

“I suppose we’re even now.” They let go gently and we each go to a speeder.

“Ah. How so?”

“I saved your life. You saved mine.” Satine explained.

“Yes, well, mine was the more daring of the two rescues.” I said.

“Yes, yes it was.” Iko said. Satine clucks her tongue and we look at Iko. She just shrugs and gets on the speeder. We then head back to the palace.

“But if Pre Vizsla fled, we have no way of learning how widespread Death Watch really is.”

“It’s obvious the Separatists are supporting the Death Watch.” I said to them.

“I disagree. I told you I wanted to stay out of this conflict.” Satine said turning to me.

“Given the current situation, I’m afraid that may be no longer be possible.” I tell her.

“I thought you of all people would understand my position on this matter. I will never be a part of this war.” With that Satine turned and headed onto the ship. Anakin and some clones then walk up to us.

“Reporting for escort duty, General.” Anakin said smiling slightly.

“Oh, Anakin. Am I glad to see you.” I said.

“Ouch. What about me? Was I really not that good of company?” Iko asked with mock hurt.

“Hmm. You sound tired.” Anakin replied.

“The peaceful ways of the locals wore me out a bit. And Iko you were good company.” Iko scoffs at my reply. We then walk up the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

“You know your orders. The safety of The Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the Senate.” Obi said to the assembled clone troopers.

“The Death Watch may be backed by the Separatists, so stay sharp.  _ R2, use your scanners to probe for any suspicious droid activity. _ ” Anakin said and R2 beeped. The troopers looked at each other.

“Anything else, Sir?” Rex said.

“No, that will be all.” Obi replied. Obi looked down at his comm as it beeps. “Yes?”

“ _ The duchess and her retinue requests your presence. _ ”  **(I presume someone knows who said this. If you do please tell me, cause I have no idea who did)**

“Very well.” With that we walk onto the lift.

“I sense some anxiety you about the duchess.” Anakin said.

“Yes, Master. I agree with Anakin. What is bothering you?” I asked.

“She couldn’t be in safer hands.” Anakin continued.

“Yes, I know.”

“Then why…” Anakin trailed off.

“Never mind. It’s all in the past.”

“Oh, so you’re close to her?” Anakin asked looking at Obi.

“I knew her.” Obi replied angrily looking at us. “A long time ago.” He said and we continued up in silence. Once at the top we made our way down the corridor to Satine’s room. The door opened and we heard Satine’s last statement. “ _ And yet some might argue that the strongest defense  _ is a swift and decisive offense.”

We walk up to Satine and once we’re standing in front of her Obi bows slightly. I look around and some people are looking between the two. “You are quite the general now, aren’t you, Master Kenobi?” Satine asked. “Iko.” She added once she saw me.

“Hey Aunt Satine.” I replied happily despite the tension. She bowed her head slightly toward me and a smile played at the corner of her lips.

“Forgive me for interrupting, Your Highness. I meant no disrespect.” Obi said.

“Really? Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection  _ of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi? _ ” Satine asked the room.

“Your highness is too kind.”

“You’re right. I am.” I look around awkwardly and see Anakin also looking.

“Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. And my Padawan Iko Kryze.” I waved as Anakin walked up.

“Your servant, My Lady.” Anakin said.

“I remember a time when Jedi were not generals but peacekeepers.” Satine said looking elsewhere.

“We are protectors, Highness. Yours, at the moment. We fight for peace.” Anakin replied, hands behind his back.

“What an amusing contradiction.” Satine said grabbing a drink.

“What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the behest of Your Highness to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists who don’t share your neutral point of view.” Obi replied.

“I asked for no such thing.”

“That may be so, but a majority of your court did.” The Senators in the room looked around uneasily.

“I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses.”

“I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities.” Obi countered. The Twi'lek Senator walked in between Satine and Obi.

“I am certain we all agree. Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every dilemma.”

“Indeed.” replied Satine’s Prime Minister **(I believe it’s prime minister I don’t know. Watch the episode and you’ll see who he is. If you know tell me cause I have no idea what he does)** .

“Now, in regard to Senate vote, we think--” The Twi’lek continued.

“I think a multitude makes discord, not good counsel.” Satine interrupted.

“Right again, My Lady.”

“There may be two sides to every dilemma, but the duchess only favors hers.” Obi replied to us quietly. I glance around, tense at what happened. Obi started forward, talking. “A Republic military presence is the only sure defense against the Separatists.”

“Even extremists can be reasoned with.” Satine said standing up from her sitting position.

“PErhaps, if one can be heard over the clanking of their battle droids.” Obi said walking up toward Satine as she came down from her spot.

“The sarcasm of a soldier.”

“The delusion of a dreamer.”

“Duchess, Master Jedi, it’s been a long trip. I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment.” The minister said. I silently thanked him for stopping what was happening. I looked over at Anakin and he had a drink himself and was smirking.

“Hear, hear.” The Twi’lek said. “Now let us put politics aside until after dinner.” He suggested.

Obi and Satine who were basically nose to nose spoke in unison. “Fine!” With that Satine pushed past Obi and walked out. I look at Obi and shrug before heading after her.

“Satine! Wait!” I called out after her retreating form. She stops and turned around to face me. “What was that all about?” I asked her. She sighs and looks at me warily.

“Just silly politics. Nothing to worry yourself about.” She replied and we walk toward the dining hall.

“You sure?” I tilt my head to the side as I look at her.

“You sure do ask a lot of questions.” I merely nod at her. “Yes, I’m sure.” By then we made it to the hall and enter. She walks over to the head of the table opposite the door and sits down. I stand beside her for the time being until the Senators arrive.

“Well, I’m curious as to why you started raising your voice at Obi.” I shrug while explaining.

“We just had different opinions. That’s all.” With that said we stayed quiet. Soon enough the other Senators arrive and the food is served. A while later Obi walks in and stands beside the door.

“Obi-Wan, there’s assassin probes down here.  _ One made it up the lift. I’ll try to hold the others here.” _ Anakin’s voice said through Obi’s comm a bit later.

“Quickly, secure the lifts!” Obi ordered. I walk over to Satine and my hand falls to the lightsaber at my hip. Everyone stands up and I pull my lightsaber out and ignite it. The doors get pried open and all we see is a silhouette.


	13. Chapter 13

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

The silhouette slowly morphs into a spider-looking like droid hanging from the door frame. Obi and the two guards start attacking but pushes them aside. The droid then walks across the table and I step in front of Satine. The other Senators step behind me as the droid gets closer. Obi gets up and starts heading over. I quickly cut the creature's legs off and Obi lands beside me.

Be then pushes his lightsaber through the droids main sensor and it sputters before it’s processor dies. The droid falls off the table and then miniature spider assassin droids pop out. The Twi’lek Senator starts yelling and throws his food before running off behind us. I go in front of the Senators and start cutting the mini’s into pieces. I look behind me and see  that Obi and Satine are back to back and that Satine has a minigun in her hands that probably just stuns.

“Do you always carry a deactivator?” I hear Obi ask as Satine shots a group of mini’s.

“Just because I’m a pacifist doesn’t mean I won’t defend myself.” I hear their conversation as they fight the mini’s. I’m brought back to my own fighting as mini’s start getting on me. I scrape my hands down my body and sweep the mini’s off. I then cut at the mini’s on the ground and look around for other ones.

I see one last mini and Satine shots it quickly. After all the mini’s are ‘dead’ on the floor the Senators get up from where they were. Obi bends down and picks one up. “Just like that swarm of venom-mites on Draboon, remember?” Obi asked.

“How could I forget?” Satine asked walking forward. “I still have the scar.” I snicker silently as she said that, a small smirk playing at her lips.   
“Begging your pardon, Duchess. I distinctly remember carrying you to safety.” He said holding his hand toward her.

“I meant the scar I got after you fell and dropped me.” She replied smiling softly at the memory.

“Oh. Yes.” Obi said looking down. The Senators soon leave to get cleaned up and the droids and guards come out to clean up the mess. I go after Satine and help her calm everyone. After a while everyone comes back to the hall. The mini’s and the assassin droid got picked up and the table and chairs got straightened. Droids came around and slowly set platters down.

Soon everyone was eating besides Satine. The Twi’lek looked at Satine. “Duchess, you are not eating.” I stood behind Satine and watched the proceedings.

“I have no appetite.” She replied.

“Begging your pardon, you must keep up your strength.”   
“By all means, be my guest, Senator.”

“If you insist.” The Twi’lek said. Right then Obi came in holding something covered by a cloth. I sent him a questioning look at him. He then mouthed back to me  _ you’ll see. _ “Ah! Dessert! Excellent.”

“This morsel might prove too much even for the legendary appetite of Orn Free Taa.” He then pulled the cloth off revealing a mini. “Enjoy.” The mini started throwing itself against the container it was in. Trying to get to the Senator right outside its reach.

“On second thought, it wouldn’t agree with me.” he said recovering from his initial shock.

“My theory is our little friend will attack the duchess and anyone who defends her. Anyone, that is, except the traitor who programmed it.” He then reached the mini out to the Twi’lek who backed away.

“Take it away! Please.”

“Obi-Wan, this line of questioning borders on torture!” Satine said. Obi continued walking around the table slowly. He walks past the left side of the table.

“Oh, I assure our pacifist duchess that everything is under control.” As he talks the mini throws itself at the two Senators that its by. “I’m trying to expose a bigger threat. Interesting.” Obi said straightening from bending over by the Senators. “The droid displays unusual hostility toward the honorable Kin Robb. But it seems to like you, Senator Merrik. Well, Prince?” Obi is by now next to Merrik and the mini is just standing there calm. As if it just wasn’t trying to escape less than a minute ago.

“Really, General Kenobi, you’re quite clever.” At this he whacked the platter with the mini out of Obi’s hand. The mini went flying and landed on the table and started toward Satine. She got up and backed away. I stepped in front and pulled out my lightsaber. As it crawled over I made to hit it, only for someone to hit it away.

It landed on Uncle **(Rodarian that Padame is friends with)** and he starts throwing his hands around trying to dislodge the mini crawling around him. Obi moved and cut it off him so that it landed on two different places. “Your coming with me.” Merrik said grabbing Satine. As Satine is pulled up again her head dress falls off and he points a gun at her head.

Obi then turns and looks at them as they slowly back out of the room. As the door closes we wait a little before following. They seemed to disappear into thin air. As we run down halls and corridors Obi turns on his comm. “Anakin, Tal Merrik is the traitor, and he’s taken Satine hostage.”

“ _ Copy that. _ ” Came Anakin’s whispered reply. We continue down corridors and we soon come up to Anakin who was running also.

“Did you find them?” Obi asked as we all stopped.

“No, but I’ve stationed troopers at every escape pod.”

“Merrik will try to signal his allies for help. We have to find him.” Obi said walking again. We start running and go into a lift.

“This may not be the time to ask, but were you and Satine, ever…”

“I don’t see how that has any bearing on the situation at hand.” Obi replied slightly angry. They then both look away for the rest of the ride in the lift. We then get out and an alarm is blaring overhead. Troopers are coming from different directions and coming down the hall we’re in.

“I’ll take care of this, Obi-Wan. You? Go find your girlfriend.” Anakin said running off with the troopers.

“Right. Uh, no, Anakin, she’s not my…” He  sighs before heading off.

“Master?” I run alongside him.

“You’re going to help me find duchess.” I nod and we continue running.

“What if he’s in the bridge?” I asked Obi.

“Let’s go.” With that we run off toward the bridge. The doors slide open and we see all the guards on the ground, dead.

“Come in, Kenobi and Kryze. You’re expected.” Merrik said waving his gun around slightly.

“Tal Merrik, you are under arrest.” Obi said igniting his lightsaber. I unhook mine and but my thumb by the ignite button. “Release the duchess.”

“I took the precaution of wiring the ship’s engine to explode. I press this remote, and we all die.”

“Obi, if you have any respect for me, you will not take such risks with so many people’s lives at stake.” Satine said.   
“Satine….don’t.” Obi pointed his lightsaber at Merrik as he made his way to the door. He was out the door and backing away while holding the detonator in his hand. Obi and I followed him step for step. We follow him down corridors and we make it to one of the ships **(Is that what those things called that break open ships and drop droids down?)** He then turns on his comm.

“This is Merrik. Stand by to disengage.” He looks back at us then at Satine. “Say farewell, Duchess.”

“Obi-Wan, it looks like I may never see you again. I don’t know quite how to say this, but I’ve loved you from the moment you came  to my aid all those years ago. And please, take care of Iko. She’s like a daughter to me.” Merrik looks between them in disgust. His face makes me want to laugh but I bit my lips.

“I don’t believe this.” He rolls his eyes.

“Satine, this is hardly the time or place for…” He looks up at Satine’s face and trails off. “All right. had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi order. I promise I will take care of her.”

“That is touching. Truly, it is. But it’s making me sick, and we really must be going.” Merrik said pulling Satine back.

“You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrik.” She said angrily. She then looked down and stomped her heel onto his foot.

“Ow!” As he bent down Satine grabbed his blaster and pointed it at him.

“And slugs are so often trod upon.” Satine finished.

“Interesting turnabout, but even if I do not deliver the duchess alive to the Separatists, I still win. The second I’m away, I’ll hit the remote and blow the  _ Coronet _ to bits.” He said smugly.

“I will not allow that.” Satine said raising her head a little.

“What will you do?  _ If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite _ to every pacifist ideal you hold dear.” He looked over at us again. “And you, Kenobi.  _ You are no stranger to violence. _ You’d be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship...almost everyone.” He looked at Satine as he said that. “Come on, then. Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?”

A growl tore itself from my throat and I ignited my lightsaber. I pushed the tip to his neck. Suddenly a blue blade comes through his chest. I hastily step back to avoid getting stabbed. He drops the detonator and a hand catches it. As the body slumps down Anakin stands up holding the detonator. Satine throws the gun away from her like it’s burning hot. “Anakin…”

“What? He was going to blow up the ship.” As Anakin said that he turned off his lightsaber and buckled it onto his belt. Obi and I then turned ours off. Obi started walking over to Satine. Anakin looks away slightly covering his eyes. I walk over to him and cover my own eyes.

“Obi-Wan, I…”

“General Skywalker, the last of the droids _ have been defeated, Sir. _ ” Commander Cody said interrupting Satine.

“Very good, Cody.” Anakin said facing the troopers.

“I must get back to the business of diplomacy.” She said walking away.

“As you say, Duchess. Some other time.” Obi said. I walk away with Satine to her room and wait until we get to Coruscant. Soon enough though we arrive and we head down to the ramp. Obi and Anakin are there and I head over to them and we exit the ship with everyone else. Palpatine and some Senate guards are waiting for us outside. Obi bows slightly to Palpatine.

“A job well done, Master Jedi.”

“Thank you, Chancellor.” Obi said.

“Your Excellency.” Anakin said. I merely bow my head not knowing how to address him. With that we walk off to the side. Palpatine then walks away with the Senators and Satine comes out of the ship with her guards. They walk over to us and Anakin walks away. I look between them before following Anakin. Anakin looks over at me questioningly.

“It looks like they wanted to be alone.” I replied. He nods his head and we walk away from them. Once we see Satine walking away we head back over to Obi.

“What was that all about?” Anakin asked after laughing. “A very remarkable woman.”

“She is indeed.” Obi agreed. We watched as Satine boarded a ship, and it flew off.


	14. Chapter 14

I walk around the Senate building while Satine is talking to the Senate. As I’m walking I see Obi a few feet in front of me. Right by Satine’s dock. I walk over to him and hear the holograms last statement. “Wow. Harsh.” At my voice Obi turns and looks at me.

“Quite so. And to think that this Jerec person is a dear friend of Satine’s.”

“- _ Make no mistake.” _ Obi starts rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Republic intervention is absolutely necessary.” The hologram finished.   
“This isn’t right. Something here isn’t right. I wish to speak to Jerec immediately.” Satine said.

“Sadly, Deputy Minister Jerec perished this morning in a Death Watch bombing on Kalevala.” A small gasp escapes me at Palpatine’s words. “Let us ensure that his death was not in vain. Let us commit our military might to defending the Mandalorian people.”

As he talks Satine moves her ship **(?)** right in front of Palpatine. “Defending? You mean to occupy our home. You would trample our right to self-determination.”

“We mean to save your people.” Palpatine tried reasoning.

“You will turn our planet into a military target, which will bring the war to us. Mandalore must remain a neutral system.” Satine countered.

“The vote shall commence in the next session.” I look around as Satine is coming back and I don’t see Obi. Once Satine is docked she walks off and starts making her way to the exit of the Senate building. I run to catch up to her.

“I heard what happened.”

“You did?”

“Yup. But you have Padme on your side. She has friends who will support you out of respect of your decision.” I tell her, a small smile on my lips. By now we’re outside the building and heading to a ship.

“Duchess! Satine, wait.” I turn and se Obi running over. Satine continues walking and Obi grabs her elbow turning her around. Her guards points their weapons at Obi. “I just heard what happened in the Senate.”

Satine waves the guards to relax. “You’re sweet to be concerned, but I promise, I’ll be all right.”   
“I am concerned. We’re friends, are we not?”

“Yes, friends and nothing more.” As Satine talks she looks down sadly.

“Satine, as your friend, I don’t think you should make any decisions in this state of mind.” While Obi’s talking Satine looks back up. At his words I press my lips together and look between them.

“This state of mind?” Satine narrows her eyes at Obi. “And what state of mind would that be, precisely?”

“What I’m saying is, any person would be hysterical by now, but--”

“Hysterical?” Satine interrupts. “The Republic  is attempting to force its will upon innocent people.” Satine then turned away from Obi. I look between them torn at who to help. My Master who wants what’s best for Satine, or Satine, my aunt who cares for me like her own kid and doesn’t want the Republic to control Mandalore.

“I only meant that--” Obi tried again.

“Frankly, I’m surprised you’re not hysterical. Perhaps if more citizens got hysterical, they’d be more inclined to speak up when the Republic tramples on their rights.”

“Rushing in like this, it’s….it’s foolhardy.”

“Ironic words from a man who spends his days running hither and yon, wielding his lightsaber with deadly force as if on a crusade. Why should I listen to someone who so frequently relies on violence? In my opinion,  you’re the one who’s foolhardy.” With that she walks to a ship waiting for her. They then fly away and Obi and I watch it for a little before walking away.

**XXX**

We wait outside Palpatine’s office for Satine to come out. She finally comes out looking troubled. “Satine, I just heard about your accident.” Obi said.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

“Those two are--This government will--Oh!” I blink in amazement. I’ve never seen Satine like this before. She can’t even make one complete sentence right now. And again as Satine is walking away Obi grabs her elbow but the guards this time don’t react to Obi.

“Satine, tell me what happened.”

“Ugh, I’m fine. I wasn’t hurt. I didn’t want to worry you.”

“To late. We worried.” I replied. at my comment the corner of her lips upturned slightly.

“Well, I’m afraid, on that count, you’ve failed spectacularly. Look what happened.”

“Look what happened? This attack proves I’ve upset someone. I must be on the right track.”

“I’ll wait back there, Master.” I then go back by Palpatine’s office door and wait for their conversation to end. I walk back to Obi as I see Satine walking away and Padme is beside Obi. “What happened?”

“The Senate decided to occupy Mandalore.” Padme said.

“Oh my. Where is Satine going now?”

“She’s apparently meeting a contact.” Obi answered.

“Want me to watch her back?” Obi nods and I head off after Satine. I stay a ways back until she stops in an alleyway. “Satine.” Satine looks around until she see’s me. I pull my cloak over my lightsaber until I’m confident no one can see it.

“What are you doing here?”

“To watch your back. I don’t want to let your attacker have a second go at you.” I tell her. “If you want I’ll stay at the back of this alley.”

“I’d appreciate that.” I then head to the back and lean against the wall casually. I see a man walk up to Satine and they walk a bit closer to where I’m at. I look around as they’re talking. I hear a shot and rush forward. Igniting my lightsaber as I run. But I don’t make it in time. “Davu!”

I look around us. “Don’t talk anything out.” I whisper

“We have a shooting in sector GL-5. Subjects identified as Duchess Satine Kryze and Padawan Iko Kryze.” Two robot cops come forward.

“Hands where we can see them. You are coming with us.”

“We didn’t kill him.” Satine said.

“You have the wrong people. We didn’t kill him. We don’t have any guns on us. I saw him get shot and tried to stop it. Someone was in a sniper position and killed him.” I tell them putting my lightsaber away. “Satine was meeting with this man to get info about the going ons in Mandalore. I was at the back of the alley making sure she was safe.”

I hastily look around and see a flash of blue mandalorian armor. “There! I saw the shooter. He’s part of Death Watch. They want to kill or discredit Satine.” I try again.

“She’s still coming with us.”

“But, I didn’t.” I turn and see Satine run away.

“Satine!” I then run after her with the cops behind me.


	15. Chapter 15

I’m running after Satine and she goes down different alleys. She’s by some crates and stops when blaster shots go by her. I leap forward while pulling my lightsaber out. I block the shots away from Satine and she runs away. I go to follow and turn to see where she went. “Ahh.” I yell out as I get shot by my shoulder blade. I stumble forward and the cops arrive.

“What happened?”

“Death Watch member, shot me.” I ground out through clenched teeth. I put my right hand over the wound and hiss. I then run off after Satine and soon clones are running after her too. I see her dodging around people. She then turns around and pulls out her deactivator gun. “Satine! Don’t.” I tell her.

“I didn’t do it. I’m innocent.”

“And you think running away and shooting the camera droid is going to help your case. You will just make yourself look guilty.” I walk over to her, I quickly look back. “Stay here. Let me talk to her.” They nod and I walk over to her. “Satine, please just turn yourself in and we can straighten this all out. They’ll listen to me. I’m a witness to what happened.”

“What about the disc?” Satine whispered.

“Give it to me. I’ll get it to Padme and she can show the Senate.” I whisper, then louder, “ok?” She reaches into her pocket and grabs the disc and holds her hand out. I shake it and take the disc as I pull my hand away.

“Ok. I will.”

“Don’t worry, everything will get straightened out when they see this.” I tell her. We then walk back to the guards and she allows herself to be walked off. “I must see my Master.” I tell the troopers before walking off toward the Senate.

**XXX**

I walk over to Padme’s room in the Senate building and entered. “Padme. I need a favor from you.” Padme looked away from the window and turned to me.

“What is it Iko? Where’s Satine?” Padme asked while walking over to me.

“Satine was arrested for killing someone. Which she didn’t It’ll be cleared up once you show the Senate this though.” I pull the disc out and hand it to Padme. “I need you to show the Senate the recording on here. Once they see that they’ll realize that Satine wasn’t the killer and go after the actual guilty party.” I explain.

“Ok, I will.” Padme then walked out of her room and I followed her. Obi saw us and walked toward us.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Satine arrested. Wanted Padme to show Senate disc. Once they see it, she’ll be realised.” I tell him brusquely. I look over and see Obi’s eyes widen, whether it was from my manners or the news I told him. I won’t now since we just arrived to Padme’s dock.

“If there are no objections--” Palpatine asked as we boarded Padme’s ship **(?)** , and we went forward to him.

“ _ Supreme Chancellor, there has been a development _ in the case for Mandalore’s neutrality.” Padme said as we went closer to Palpatine's position.

“The chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo.” He said.

“I think this should cast a new light on the so-called evidence we saw earlier.” Padme said raising the disc so everyone could see it. She then plugged it in and a hologram went up. Everyone then listened to the real message Jerec said. I look over at Obi and see he looks relieved.

**XXX**

I walk with Satine to Palpatine’s office where we heard Padme and Obi would be. As the door opens we hear Padme’s statement. “ _ I require no thanks _ .” We then walk fully into the room and Obi looks relieved to see Satine unharmed.

“ _ Satine _ . The Senate held an emergency session, and Republic forces have been ordered to stand down.” Padme said.

“ _ Allow me to offer a most sincere apology _ on behalf of the entire Republic. You are a most loyal servant and we are all grateful.” Palpatine said to Satine.

“Yes, grateful.” Mas said.

“Chancellor, if you and Mas Amedda would join me for a moment, we have some logistics to discuss in order to ratify the Senate’s decision.” Padme said. As she talked they walked out of the room with Anakin trailing behind. As Obi went to follow Satine put her hand up and stopped his progress.

“But for you, this wouldn’t have happened.” Satine said.

“No, it was your unshakeable faith in your people and your determination that brought about this result.” Obi said and I nodded agreement with him. “And it helped that Iko was there to help you.” At that he looked over at me. “How’s your shoulder?”

“Better.” I gingerly touch the bandage running over my left shoulder.

“I appreciate that.” Satine said once our exchange was finished. “But still, who is behind all of this? Who tampered with that recording? Who tried to convict me of murder and throw me in jail?” Satine asked.

“I’m not sure. But as you said yourself, things are changing. And sometimes the line between friend and foe is blurred, now more than ever.” Obi said and we all looked out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kinda short chap. But hey I can do that since I’m the author. And I know what I put didn’t happen but I wanted to change it. I’m allowed to since this is a fanfiction and not canon. Is that right? Noncanon? I believe canon is when it did happen in the series and noncanon is when it’s made up. No matter this is my own story so if I want to I can change some things in it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another version of the something arc. It starts with the episode Overlords. AM really wanted me to do this episode with Iko with Obi, Anakin and Snips as they deal with the Father, Son and Daughter. She really wanted me to do this so I just gave in and doing what she asked. So, review and tell me what you think of this.

 

We arrive at the rendezvous point but don’t see Rex anywhere. Anakin leans forward and presses the comm. Soon a hologram of Rex appears. “Rex. Rex, do you read me? We’re at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?”

“Sir, we are at the rendezvous point, and there’s no sign of you on our scanners.” Rex replies, my brow furrowing. I look between Obi, Anakin and Rex.

“Oh, come on. That’s impossible. Something’s wrong.” Anakin looks around at Obi, Snips and I. Anakin then looks back at Rex looking perplexed. “We’re at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there’s nothing here. Rex is at the exact same coordinates, and he’s not here.”

“This is getting interesting.” Obi commented.

“Unable….to find…..you. Where are…..you...sir?” Rex asked breaking up.

“Something’s blocking the signal.” Snips said.  _ Sshhhhreewwwww _ , the machine’s turned off and we look around. Obi and I start pressing buttons, hoping to turn the power on.

“Not good.” Obi stated.

“Everything’s dead, even the life support.” Snips grabbed the back of Anakin’s and Obi’s chairs.

“No really. We hadn’t noticed.” I mutter.

“Hmm, this is really strange.” Anakin said.  _ Jreewwpp _ , the ship powers back up. We look up and around the ship.

“There. See? Nothing to be concerned about after all.” Obi said. I raise an eyebrow at Obi.

“I think we should worry that our ship powered down with no one pulling the switch.” I said.

“Then what’s that?” Snip said pointing. We look forward and see a massive, diamond shaped thing in front of us. Suddenly we get jerked forward and the ships starts beeping. “It’s pulling us toward it.” It starts opening and a bright light shines through.

“Everyone, strap yourselves in. Looks as though we’re going for a ride.” Snips and I both back up to our seats and grab the straps. Soon the light becomes blinding and we shield our eyes. Then there’s a faint bellowing sound. I blink my eyes and look around. I hear Anakin groan.

“I must have blacked out.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Then who landed the shuttle?” Obi asked.

“Not me.” Snips and I said in unison.

“Mm, where are we?” Anakin asked. We look around outside the window and we hear beeping.

“Some kind of organic mass. Our readings indicate that it’s bigger than an asteroid. But at least the atmosphere is breathable.” Snips said.

“Well, this is getting more unusual by the minute. I can’t even lock down where in the galaxy we are...or if we are in our own galaxy.” Obi said. I continue pressing buttons and hear Anakin doing the same. Clicks and beeping come from beside him.

“Well, the ship’s systems seem fine. But for whatever reason nothings working.” Anakin states. Snips then goes outside and we follow her.

“ _ Hey! _ I saw something--” Snips starts pointing, “a reflection up on the hill.” Obi looks in that direction with the scope **(?)** .

“I don’t see anything.” We look around the strange place. We see rocks and small islands floating all around. We also see all sorts of weird plants.

“What--what? Did you hear that?” Anakin asked looking at us.

“Hear what?” I asked.

“I didn’t hear anything.” Obi said looking at Anakin. We then continue looking forward. Anakin turns around and we follow suite and step to the side to see. We then see this pale girl glowing with blue-green hair that moves as if in a light breeze. “Hello.”   
“Who are you?” Anakin asked.

“I am Daughter.” The mysterious girl said putting her hands on her chest. “Are you the One?” I look between Anakin and Daughter with a confused look on my face.

“Uh, the One what?” Anakin asked.

“I will take you to him.”

“Him who?” Snips asked.

“Yeah, who’s this ‘him’?” I ask.

“Did you bring us here?” Obi asks.

“Only he can help you.” She said unhelpfully. “There is little time. Follow me. We must have shelter by nightfall.” With that she turned away and started walking off.

“And we thought the planet was strange. How about this one?” Anakin asked jerking his head in the Daughters direction.

“We’ll be fine as long as we stay together.” Obi said and we walked toward the Daughter. As we walk we go onto a narrow path where two people could walk abreast. “Have you noticed the seasons seem to change with the time of day?”

“Yeah.”

“And there are no animals.” Snips commented.

“It’s like the planet is on fast forward for the seasons.” I said looking around.

“And you sense it?” Obi continued.

“Mm-hmm, since we arrived. The Force is very strong.” Anakin replied.   
“An intersection unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.” Obi said. “Be wary.” Snips and I both nod.

“Excuse me. Who are you taking us to?” Anakin asked the Daughter.

“The Father, of course.”

“Of course.” Snips and I say in unison again.

“And what exactly are you?” Obi asked her.

“We are the ones who guard the power. We are the middle, the beginning, and the end.”   
“Glad she cleared that up for us.” As we walk, plants around us turn brown and bronze. We then hear a low rumbling sound. “Hey! Look out!” Anakin runs forward and pushes Daughter forward away from the falling rocks. Obi, Snips and I run back and Obi falls off the path. I look over and see him holding the edge. I run to him and pull him up grunting.

“Thank you.” Obi said.

“Welcome.” Obi then presses his comm.

“Anakin, are you there? Are you all right?” Obi asked.

“ _ Yeah. But our friend here has run off! _ ” Anakin’s voice raises at the last few words. “ _ Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call. I’ll follow her and find out how to get off this rock. _ ”

“And if this is a trap?”

“ _ Then I’m not gonna wait around to find out. _ ”

“Anakin, stop. Wait for us to find another way around and meet you. Anakin? So reckless and impatient.” Obi stated shaking his head.

“He’ll find her.” Snips said.

“Yes, and what else?” We hear a rumbling in the distance.

“Looks like a storm’s coming.” I said. we then go back to where our ship was.


	17. Chapter 17

When we arrived at the spot our ship was gone. The sun by then had sucken below the horizon and everything was dark.. “The ship’s gone.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” I replied sarcastically. I look over at Obi.

“Yes, I see that.”

“It was here, no question.  _ And look... _ everything’s dying.” Snips said as we looked at a plant.

“Lose something?” We turn around and Snips whips out a lightsaber. I rest my hand on my lightsaber hilt. Ready in case this man tries anything. The man behind us was a gray color, had red eyes and paint on his face and he wore dark clothing. “You didn’t do as you were asked.”   
“And what was that?” Obi replied calmly.

“My sister said to wait.”

“Did she, now? Well, we were unfortunately separated. We’d like our ship back, if you don’t mind.”

“Not….yet. Is it true that he is the Chosen One?” He asked taking a step forward. At that Obi and I pulled our lightsabers out and ignited them and Snips grabbed her other one.

“What do you know of such things?” Obi asked.

“What is about to happen shall occur whether you like it or not.” He then swiped his hand and our lightsabers all turned off.

“You are Sith.” Obi said pointing.

“Sith?” He then chuckles evil like. “Yes...and no. The storms here are quite lethal. If you want to live, I suggest you find shelter.” He then runs off and changes into a beast and flies off.

“What in the universe was that?” Snips asked.

“I’m not quite sure.” Lightning then strikes beside us and everything starts dieing. Plants in the distance start glowing a bluish white color. “Quick. There’s a cave over there.” He said pointing. We then run over there as lightning strikes near us again. Once inside we sit down and rest. I soon fall asleep.

“Your Master’s old Padawan is in trouble.” I jerk up and look around. “Anakin is in trouble.” I look around and see my dad.  **(I know. Anakin saw his mom. But I couldn’t think of anything else, ok? So, don’t kill me for not being able to think of something.)**

“Dad? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here because you’re here. Anakin cannot stay here. He is in danger, you must get him away.” I stand up and nod.

“I will.” I quickly run up to him and hug him before he disappears. “I will always love and miss you dad.” I step back and wave as he slowly disappears. I open my eyes and see Obi a few feet away.

“ _ Ahsoka. _ ” Obi whispered when we were beside her. She looks around groggily and looks at us.

“I had a vision. I think Anakin may be in trouble.”

“I had the same thought.” I tell them and they nod. We then leave the cave once the storm stops. As we walk the sun slowly comes up and the dead plants come back alive.

“The longer we stay here, the stranger this place gets.” Snips replied.

“Agreed.”

“It appears the planet is renewing herself.”

“What about Master Skywalker?” Snips asked concerned.

“Anakin will not be easy to deceive.” Obi states. and we continue walking. We then hear screeching and look up. Soon two beasts presumably the Daughter and Son come down. I duck down and look. The son grabs Snips and the Daughter grabs Obi. They then start to fly away.

“Master!” I start running after them. I come to a rock that rises and run up it. I then jump off and land on the Daughters back. I look down and see Obi in her claws and he looks up at me. Below him we got farther up in the sky and the ground became farther away.. “Hold on! I’ll get you out.” I then get ready to go down her leg. Suddenly there was a screech.

“Watch out!” Obi yelled. I look back in time to see the Son coming at me. Before I could react I get hit by his wing and start falling.

“AAHHHH!” I scream out as I fall.

**XXX Obi’s POV XXX**

“Iko!” I yell out. Snips and I watch as Iko falls toward the ground with deadly speed. “I failed her. I couldn’t keep my promise to Satine.” I look over at Snips and see tears building up in her eyes. “I’m sorry.” I whisper. “You have to save her! You can’t just let her die!” The Daughter just seems to shrug.

We continue on our way and soon we make it to a palace. We then land and see Anakin with a man. “Where’s Iko?” Anakin asked.

“She...tried getting me out of the Daughter’s grip but the Son hit her off and she fell. I don’t think she survived.” I told him heavy hearted. The Father looked at the Son then disappeared.

“Whatever he wants, don’t do it, Master!” Snips yells. Soon the Father reappears with Iko at his feet unconscious or dead.

“Is she..?” Snips starts.

“No, but she is very weak. She was able to use the Force to slow herself down but not enough to stop herself.” he then walks away from her.

“Let them go.” Anakin said. “I will not play your games. Your son almost killed my friend.”

“Oh, but I think you will. I have ordered my children to kill your friends. The question is….which one will you choose to save-- _ your master or your apprentice? _ You must now release the guilt  _ and free yourself by choosing. _ ”

“No!” Anakin shouts. I grunt and when Anakin looks at me I speak.

“Their powers are too strong for us, Anakin. Save Ahsoka.” I tell him. Anakin then looks at Snips then Iko then back to Snips.

“Let them go.”   
“Only you can make my children release them.”

“Anakin, the planet  _ is _ the Force.  _ Use it. _ ” I tell him

“You will let them go!” Anakin said his voice sounding like multiple people talking at once. Suddenly we’re blown back and then lifted up with the beasts.I look around and see the sky is dark and full of stars and the ground is black with lights lighting it up in the floors pattern. Anakin then makes them let us go. He then pulls the beasts forward then pushes them into the surrounding walls.

I pull my lightsaber out and ignite it as the Daughter shakes herself and takes a step toward me. “Down!” Anakin said. As the Daughter flies toward me Anakin pulls her to him. “On your knees!” Snips and I watch fascinated as the children change back into their human forms. I look up and see the sky going back to normal.

“And now you see who you truly are. Only the Chosen One  _ could tame both my children. _ ” Snips and I walk forward and I kneel at iko’s side. Snips looking over my shoulder.

“I have taken your test. Now fulfill your promise and let us go. And please save my friend.” Anakin then looks down to Iko’s almost still form. He then kneeled beside Iko and put his hands on her chest and head. Suddenly a light came and swirled around Iko. It then slowly seeped into her and her breathing became normal.

“Ah, but first you must understand the truth. Now, all of you, leave us.”

“Do not trust him.” Snips said.   
“You think?” Anakin replied.

“I said leave us.” I then put my arms under Iko and gently pick her up. We then walk back to the front and the Daughter shows us to our ship. I then set Iko down on a bunk on the ship and walk back to where Snips is waiting. Shortly later Anakin arrives.

“Ready to get out of here?” I ask and I walk back into the ship with Snips behind me. I look back and see Anakin boarding the ship. Once he’s on I go to the cockpit and have the ship take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But hey here’s it where Iko’s with them on the mysterious planet! Oh yeah! So, please review and tell me which one you liked better, this one or my original one for this arc.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to remind you that the chaps are probably going to be random order since the clone wars episodes skip around. So, please don’t get mad at me if you notice that she’s supposed to be on the planet for an episode. I’ve tried to make sure it doesn’t happen but I gave up. It’s hard to tell when the episode takes place in the clone wars.  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle

My eyes flutter open and I look around. I start to sit up and groan in pain. I put my right arm around my stomach as I lean on my left. Snips then comes over to  me. “You’re awake. How do you feel?” While she talks she helps me sit up.

“In pain. What happened? I don’t remember you getting away from the beasts or getting in our ship.”  I look at her confused.

“Anakin was where the beasts took us and he got them away from us. He’s the chosen one. We then went back to the ship with Obi carrying you. Remember when you jumped on the beast?” Snips asked and I nodded. The memory coming back to me vaguely. “Well you were close to death and the Father saved you after Anakin saved Obi and me.”

“Well, that explains everything I guess.” I said. Suddenly we hear Anakin gasp and Snips goes over to him and I lean against the wall and walk over to him.

“Were you having a nightmare?” Snips asked putting a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“Something like that.” The ship shakes and we stumble. I look forward to see Obi in the cockpit.

“If you’re done napping, I could use a little help here.” Obi said.

“No kidding.” I mutter loud enough for Snips and Anakin to hear.

“I’m coming.” Suddenly Snips starts grunting and we turn to see the Son holding Snips. The door to the cockpit then closes.

“Leaving so soon? Not without this, you won’t.” The drop hatch then opens and they fall down.

“Ahsoka!” Anakin yells. We then go into the cockpit, where Obi is flying confused.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“The Son took Ahsoka.” Anakin replied pressing some buttons.

“What in the blazes are you talking about?”

“Move. Let me fly.” Anakin then took control and flies the ship after the Son. I grab onto the handles on the back of their seats as Anakin starts flying crazy. As we’re about to catch up after a little the Son speeds away. Anakin makes the ship go faster and suddenly this tower with a green orb looms up.

“Look out!” Obi yelled and he then swerved the ship to the side. Anakin takes control back and then we hit the ground. We start bouncing and jerking around. I lose my grip and go backwards. I grunt when I hit the wall and slide to the floor. Soon the ship stops and the only sound we hear is sparking. “I didn’t think you saw it.”

“It was a giant tower. Of course I saw it.” We then walk out of the ship and down the ramp. With me limping slightly. “Any sign of him?”

“No. But I think it’s obvious where he’s taken her.” Obi said looking at the tower.

“We must hurry.” Anakin starts walking forward.

“With no plan?” I ask. Obi then steps in front of Anakin.

“Anakin, this wasn’t a mistake. He brought us here for a reason. We must not get involved. Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large.” Obi explained.

“I don’t care. He’s too powerful for Ahsoka.” Anakin moves past Obi and starts walking forward again. Obi moves after him and I follow. “I won’t leave her alone.”

“We are in the middle of something we don’t truly understand. We’d be wise to confer with the Father first.”

“There’s no time.”

“This is what he wants, to divide us.”

“It’s my fault he took her.” Anakin said.

“No it’s not.” I told Anakin.

“You must feel how strong this part of the planet is with the dark side. The Father will know what to do.”

“He can’t help us.” Anakin said walking to the tower.

“Should I go after him?” I asked Obi.

“Make sure he’s fine.” Obi said. I nod and run after Anakin.

“Anakin! Wait!” Anakin stops and turns to face me. “I’m coming with you.” We then continue to the tower. Soon we make it to the base and we start climbing. Once we reach a platform we look up to the top of the tower. We then continue climbing until we make it to a platform of sorts. It’s a big open space with a tree in a triangle holder.

In the distance I see Snips kneeling on the holder. “Ahsoka.” We walk forward and Anakin holds out his hand. “Ahsoka, it’s me. You’re safe now. Let’s go.”

“Are you proud of me, Master?” Ahsoka asked, sounding weird.

“What? Uh, of course, Snips. Of course I’m proud of you. Now, let’s get out of here.”

“Something's wrong here.” I tell Anakin quietly.

“He’s right, right about everything. You must join him.” Snips stands up turning and we see her eyes. Her once blue eyes now yellow and her skin, black vines cover it making her look sickly. “He only wants what’s best for the universe.” She then did a pose that reminds me of a little kid pleading their innocence.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

“Her eyes. Look at her eyes.” I tell him.

“Always with the criticism, Master. Never really believing in me, trusting me.” She starts pacing. “Well, I don’t need you anymore.” She then turns her back to us.

“Ahsoka. Ahsoka, listen to me. He has done something to you. Snap out of it. This isn’t you, Ahsoka.”

“Isn’t it? I feel more like myself than I ever have.” She sticks her arms out from her body. “He asked me to give you a message. He said if you don’t join him, he will kill me.” She then laughs a little in a weird way.

“I won’t let him.”

“Then you will be forced to kill me.” She then point at Anakin before pulling one of her lightsabers out. Anakin then pulls out his lightsaber and blocks Snips attack.


	19. Chapter 19

I pull out my own lightsaber and ignite it. The purple blade popping out ready. I run toward Snips and attack. When she starts attacking me also I go on the defensive.

“I don’t want to fight you, Ahsoka.” She then kicks him back and his lightsaber spins away. She then flips backwards and reignites her lightsaber as Anakin is on his hands and prepares to stand.

“And now the student will kill the master.” Snips then jumps forward and Anakin pulls his lightsaber to him and stops the stroke. I sigh in relief. I run over to where they are.

“Getting ahead of yourself, aren’t you, Snips?”

“Don’t call me that.” Snips said pushing her lightsaber harder at Anakin. Their blades stuck in a cross. “I hate it when you call me that!” They disengage and I join the fight. Anakin flips Snips blade away and Snips jumps to catch it. She then pulls out her second lightsaber as Obi comes level with Anakin and me. “Two Jedi...finally a challenge.”

“What about me?” I ask.

“You don’t count.” She then jumps and we block and attack. I stagger back as Snips pushes me back. I feel the Son getting stronger for some reason.  _ Our conflict! It’s feeding him! _ I realize.

“Stop fighting!” They look at me weirdly. “We are making the Son stronger with our conflict,” I explain.

“Well, she won’t stop fighting.” Anakin then pushes Snips back with the force. “Any suggestions?”   
“Yes. We cut her free.” Obi said pulling out something that morphed into a dagger.

“What is that?”

“It can kill the Son,” Obi said.

“Where did you get that?” Snips growled. “Give it to me.” She then rushes forward and I block her.

“This isn’t you, Snips. Stop this. We’re your friends.” I plead to her. I start pushing the lightsaber toward her and grunt with the effort.

“Don’t call me that!” She then slashes her other lightsaber at me and Iet go of my two handed grip. I reach out with my left hand to stop the slash but miss. I gasp out a small yell and go to my knees. I look down and over halfway on my forearm, near my elbow, my left arm is cut off.

“Iko!” Obi yells. Obi and Anakin then rush forward and start fighting her. I hear glass shattering and look around. Soon glass rains down and Anakin, Obi and Snips dive out of the way. The Son and Daughter then crash down beside me. I look up and see the Father land on the holder.

“So, glad you could make it to our little party, Father.” The Son said standing up, he then shoots lightning at the Father. Every looks over at the Son and Father.

“You will stop this.” The Father said blocking. Everyone then stood up, well Obi helped me up. The shock of losing an arm still there.

“You are too weak for me, old man.  _ You mean nothing to me anymore. _ ” The Son pushes the Father to the tree and Anakin rushes to the Daughter. The Son the uses both hands and shoots lightning at the Father.

“Anakin, now!” Obi throws the dagger and Anakin prepares to catch it but Snips jumps and catches the dagger. She then runs over to the Son. She stands up in front of the Son looking smug.

“Everything has transpired exactly as I planned.” The Son looks at Snips. Behind him, the Father stands up holding his stomach.

“You showed them the alter?” Obi helps the Daughter stand up.

“I am sorry, Father. I didn’t know how else to stop him.” She said.

“Give it to me, child.” Snips turns her face slightly to us.

“Ahsoka, no.” She tightened her grip before giving it to the Son.

“Thank you. Your usefulness has come to an end.” He then taps her forehead and she collapses to the ground. Her lightsaber falling from her grip.

“Noooooooo!” Anakin runs forward and then is pushed back by the Son.

“The Jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have brought me yourself. Now, Father, you will die.” He then brings the dagger back and prepares to push it into the Father.

“Father!” The Daughter then rushes forward and puts herself in front of Father. She then gasps as the dagger plunges into her back.

“Whyyy?” The Son calls out. The Daughter then sags against the Father. The Son the flies up, away from us. Anakin then rushes forward and flips Snips over to her back. Obi and I follow and we see her eyes. The pupils were hidden and you could only see the whites of her eyes. Next to us the Father takes the dagger out of the Daughters back and throws it away.

“My daughter...What have I done?” The Daughter then coughs.

“Do not hate him, Father. It is his nature.”

“No.” I hear their conversation. I look up and see the tree dying and turning to ash. “All is lost. The balance has been broken. I thought by bringing you here, I would--but have destroyed everything.”

“Can you help her?” Anakin asked.

“There is no light. The evil has been unleashed, and the dark side shall consume her.” The Father said.

“You must help her!”

“I cannot undo what is done.  _ There is no hope. _ ”

“Yes, there is. There’s always hope!” Anakin yelled. The Daughter then put her hand on the Father’s face and pointed to Snips. He then stands up and goes between the two and gestures for Anakin to the same.

Anakin then knees down and does what the Father does. “Then let my daughter’s last act  _ be to breathe life _ into your friend.” Anakin then puts a finger on both the Daughter’s and Snips’ foreheads. Suddenly light shines out of Anakin’s eyes and the Daughters and Snips’ bodies. Both me and Obi block our eyes from the blinding light.

Then the light goes away and I uncover my eyes. I look at Snips’ body and see it looks the same but her pupils are still hidden. She then starts coughing and sits up. Anakin then hugs Snips and gives a small laugh. “Hey, Snips.” I go over and hug her also.

“What’s going on?” She asked sounding groggy, looking between us. She then looks down and see my arm missing. “What happened to your arm!?” Snips demanded.

“Uh, not much. It’s good to see you. And you probably don’t want to know.” Anakin said. He then helps her up and Obi hands her her lightsaber back.

“As the balance in this world crumbles, so shall war escalate in your galaxy. As my son has descended into the dark side, so have the Sith gained strength.”

“We will stop your son,” Anakin said.

“No. You must go now. He needs your ship to leave the planet. You must leave before he can take it.”   
“What about you?” Obi asked.

“I shall mourn all that I have done...and all that is yet to be.” In the distance, we can hear the thunder booming like a drum. We then walk away back to our ship.

“Will someone tell me what happened to Iko’s arm?” Snips asked.

“Probably later,” I tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know Iko will have a cyborg arm from this point on. Even if I go back I will probably have her arm remain cyborg. Just thought I’d warn you. I was sorta planning on doing that for a while but I didn’t know how since I was planning on Savage doing it. But this works too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this last episode in ONE CHAPTER! Booyah! To be fair though I did only do the parts where Ahsoka was in it and put Iko in as well. But who cares. I don't really, for me this is awesome! I actually did an episode in one chap!

I crouch in the little aisle between controls and look at the machines and mutter. Snips walks by me and we pop our heads up. "You want the bad news…" I start.   
"Or the really bad news?" Snips finishes for me. Though from our tones, the bad news isn't that good either.   
"Well, let's try the bad news, laced with a little optimism," Obi said. Snips and I look at each other.   
"We've got two cracked shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engines should be fired twice to dump debris, and the backup vents need charging," I tell them. As I talked Snips got out and walked a little.   
"Sounds terribly downbeat." Snips then jumped back down. "Can it be fixed?"   
"I can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere," I tell them.   
"After that, I have no guarantees that she'll hold together." Snips said.   
"We'll take our chances, better than staying here." Obi then left and I dropped fully to the ground. Snips and I then start working on the fixes together.   
"Can you hand me the rerouter? It's by your foot." I ask Snips. She then bends down and picks up the rerouter and hands it to me. "Thanks. Can you start welding the dampening vent?"   
"Sure." She then starts on the vent. After a while, she lays down as she finishes the vents. I continue working on the initiator and I hear Obi above.   
"Might suggest less sleep and a little more work?" Obi said to Snips. While she stands up a bit shocked I turn my face and hide a smile. I pull one last circuit and connect it to another port and I sigh in relief. I finally finished rerouting the initiator.   
"Oh. Sorry, Master Kenobi." Snips then pushes her goggles up and climbed out.   
"Here, this should help." I turn and see Obi handing Snips one of the two drinks in his hands. I set down my tools and head over to the opening.   
I reach up and grip the ground and slowly pull myself up and place my left elbow on the edge. I pull myself out and walk over to them and he hands me the second one. "We need to change plans. We must focus on the firing drives. Disengage them."   
"But I'm just about done putting this heap of junk back together. You know how hard that is with one hand? And now-" I said.   
"Just do as I say. We don't have much time." Obi said and then walked away.   
"Mm. You're the boss." Snips said putting the goggles back on. I sigh and follow her back into the hole. We then go to the firing drives and start disengaging them. We hear Obi's voice rising and we get up and go to where they're standing. I look over at Snips who just shrugs.   
"Anakin has gone to confront your son, hasn't he?" Obi asked the Father.   
Deep within this planet exists a place where all that is dark is channeled." The Father tells us.   
"And how do I get there?"   
"You cannot interfere."   
"The way I see it, if we were not supposed to interfere, Iko, Ahsoka and I wouldn't be here in the first place. Look after the ship. I'm going to go find Anakin." Obi then rode the speeder away to find Anakin. Snips and I shrug and go back into the ship and work on the ship. After a while, we finally finish the ship.   
“Finally." Snips breathed out in relief. I then press the comm button.   
"Hello? This is Jedi Shuttle 634 calling on all secure channels for help. Do you read?" I call out. "I repeat, we are stranded on a weird planet and need immediate help. Please come in!" I sigh as I hear static coming back to us. "Might as well make sure everything is good to go." I get up and jump back into the engine room. Snips then follows and we tighten everything up.   
"Iko, Ahsoka, come in, please. Do you hear me? Iko! Ahsoka!" Obi's voice rings out in the silence.   
"Yes, Master? Any success with Anakin?" I ask Obi.   
"No, quite the opposite."   
"Master…. what are you saying?" Snips asked.   
"Anakin has joined with the Son. Do not engage him."   
"Bu-" Snips starts.   
"Just do as I say. Listen to me. You have to disable the ship." I sigh at his statement   
"But we just got it back together," I tell him sighing.   
"Iko, Ahsoka, please listen. We have to prevent Anakin and the Son from leaving."   
"Yes, Master." We reply. My head shoots up as I hear a zooming ahead and getting closer. I look over at Snips and see that she also hears him coming. We get out of the hole, push the tools in, close the hatch and Snips climbs to the ceiling. I rush to the panel and pull out the small power cell and join Snips on the ceiling, with her helping me stay up.   
Soon the zooming stops and we hear Anakin walking into the ship. I look down and see him walk underneath us. Once clear we drop through the open ramp and roll to keep quiet. We then run to the speeder and climb on. We then speed off to the wells where Obi is. Once we get there, we start our descent and see Obi climbing up. "There." I point to Obi on the wall.   
We then go over to where he is and stop. I look down at the distance. "Hmm, nice job." Snips replied.   
"Yeah, you got far," I said looking impressed.   
"What took you so long?" Obi asked us. He then swings onto the speeder. I reach into my pouch and pull out the power cell.   
"Here. We did as you said. That Shuttle isn't going anywhere without that." I tell him.   
"Good. That gives us some time to rescue Anakin." Obi said and Snips speed us out of the well and we went to the palace. We hoped the Father might be there to help us. We circle above and see the Father and Anakin in the area where he performed his test. We then make our way down to them.   
"Master!" Snips yelled down and Anakin looked up at us. Once on the ground we stop and get off. We then make our way over to Anakin and the Father.   
"Are you all right?" Obi asked.   
"I think so," Anakin replied standing up. "But we must stop the Son once and for all."   
"We have little time, and you'll get only one chance." The Father said standing up. "You know what you must do."   
"How quaint…." We look up and see the Son coming toward us, "my own personal send-off."   
"I ask you one last time. Do not leave, my Son."   
"You have no power to keep me, old man. You must understand by now, this planet is not my destiny." The Son said angrily.   
"What you will do will destroy all that is good. I beg you, restrain yourself and stay."   
"I cannot." I look between the Father and Son, eyes wide at their conversation.   
"And then it shall be. I love you, my Son." The Father said backing up.   
"Do you?" Anakin went forward and ignited his lightsaber. He then started slashing at the Son.   
The Son then grabbed him on the throat. Obi, Snips and I all pull out our own lightsabers as the Son throws Anakin backwards. The Son pulls our lightsabers to him and we rush toward him only to be pushed back.   
We all shout out and grunt as we hit the floor meters away from the Son. "I had hope that you could resist the dark side." I lean on my right arm and look over at the Father and Son. "But I see now...there is no going back."   
"No!" Suddenly the Father falls down and the Son rushes forward. "What have you done?" He demanded. "It did not have to be this way." They slowly both go down.   
"Yes, my child, it did. You and I are tied together, and your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power."   
"Please, don't die." I hear the Son saw quietly. I strain to hear their conversation but they talk in whispers now. I see Anakin walk up behind the Son and he ignites his lightsaber.   
It goes through both the Son and Father. Anakin then kneels down in front of the Father and starts talking to him. Obi gets up and walks over to me and helps me up. We then walk up to them in time to see the Father disappear. At a crash, we look up and see the crystal on top of the palace rain down in shards.   
I light burst from it blinds us. "General Skywalker, come in." I groan and sit up. We're all back in the ship where this adventure all started. I look around and see Rex's hologram.   
"We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?"   
"Yes, sir. Standing by. We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment." Rex said.   
"A moment?" Anakin then chuckles softly before continuing. "We've been gone more than a moment, Rex."   
"Sir, I don't understand. You'll need to explain." Anakin and Obi look around at us, a small smile playing at their lips.   
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're coming in now." Anakin then pulled the controls and flew us to the cruiser.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I’d tell you yes, I know this episode happened already but I wanted to do it cause it’d seem like fun to see how it would have happened if Iko was there. Ok, so don’t hate me. Review! Love ya! -RK (P.S. if you want to know what Iko looks like go to my wattpad account, username Ranger_Mage. In chap called another note. LOL! Ok back to story. Also, since this is definitely before the last chap, Iko will have her normal hand and not a cyborg one. Thought I’d tell you)

I walk through the Senate building trying to find Padme and Anakin. Obi wanted me to go with Padme and learn about politics and he wanted me to make sure Anakin was really on his retreat. I snicker softly at the thought. Anakin? On retreat? I burst out laughing and some Senators walking by look at me strangely.

I roll in my laughter and continue walking. I shake my head though that Obi would doubt Anakin would be on retreat. He’s…...not one for quiet places. The only time he likes quiet is when he meditates and has to think fast for a problem. Soon I’m in front of Padme’s door and walk in. As the doors slide open I look up and see Padme and Anakin kissing.

They then break apart and look at me. My mouth drops open and I stare at them. The door hisses closed and they look guiltily at each other than at me. “What? Are you---? You wouldn’t--! But you did didn’t you!?” I ask rapidly, not able to finish one question.

“What are you saying?” Padme asked. She looks over at Anakin and he looks like he knows what I’m asking. It makes sense, since he works with Obi a lot so he understands me. Most of the time anyway.

“Well, yes. Yes we are married but don’t tell Obi. Promise?” Anakin asked. I continue to stare at them wide eyed and mouth agape again. I shake my head quickly to focus again.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone. But how long has this been going on?” I looked between them.

“A while.” Padme answered. I sigh out sadly.

“I’ll….keep your secret safe. Just make sure no one else finds out. This is going to kill me to keep it from Obi.” I mutter the last part. “What I came here for was to learn more about politics from you Padme. And Anakin, Obi somehow knew you wouldn’t be on a retreat.” I snicker as he shakes his head sadly. We then hear voices.

“ _ But Senator Organa, it just wouldn’t be-- _ ” We hear C-3PO. We look at each other.

“Quick, hide.” Padme said and Anakin looks around.

“ _ The situation cannot be delayed. Now stand aside. _ ” We hear Senator Organa now. Padme moves in front of the desk and I move to stand beside her. Anakin goes below the desk and Padme quickly grabs his lightsaber and hides it in her sleeve. “I apologize for my abruptness.”   
“Oh, Senator Organa, how good to see you. Iko, we’ll finish our conversation later I guess. What is it?” I shrug as Padme looks at me briefly.

“Senator Philo has called a meeting in the lobby before we vote in the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill.”

“Right. Privacy Invasion Bill”

“We must hurry if we are to stop the vote. What were you two talking about?” Organa asked.

“Obi wanted me to go around with Padme and learn about politics. Yeah.” I said with mock cheer.

“You can come with us if you want.” I look at Padme and she shrugs slightly.   
“Umm. Sure. But I’ll stay near the back. Wouldn’t want to get in you way.” They both nod and Organa and C-3P0 walk to the door as Padme looks behind. I give a slight nod.

“Coming, Senator Amidala, Padawan Kryze?” Organa turned toward us.

“Of course.” We then walk out and follow Orgnana to lobby. I stay behind beside a column and listen to their conversation.

“We cannot allow the chancellor to move this Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill forward.” Organa said.

“We’re all in agreement then.” The doors then start opening behind the Senator and I quickly jump to the balcony above. I felt something was wrong on the other side of the door. I was right. A blue bounty hunter with a big hat and an Assassin droid come through the door and fires two blasts.

“Morning, Senators. You should all consider yourselves  _ to be in my power. _ ” Behind the Senators the other door opened and two more people came in. A Weequay and another Assassin droid. “ _ As long as everybody behaves, this will be quick and painless. _ ” I hear the door underneath me open and I slowly shrink back into the shadows. “Do nothing, and it will all be over soon.”

“I don’t know who you think you are, but I, for one, have no intention of listening to this kind of insolence.” He then walks away and the bounty hunter turns and shoots him. All the Senators gasp or murmur as the Senator falls to the ground.

“All right then. If you’ll all gather at the center of this lovely atrium, my coworkers and I will relieve you of any communication devices.” He then walks away and starts talking in his communicator. Suddenly the lights go out and the emergency lights turn on.  He then stops and starts walking among the Senators, collecting their devices and walks over to Padme. “And who might you be?”

“I am Padme Amidala, Senator from Naboo,  _ and I demand that you release us immediately _ . The Galactic Senate will not treat with terrorists.” I look around and see Anakin walking to the banister and look at what's happening.

“Ain’t you awful young and pretty to be a Senator?” He suddenly turns and starts blasting at the direction Anakin is in. Anakin then gets up and starts running to a door near him. I shake my head at him “Idiot.” I mutter under my breath. “Skywalker? After him!” Two people then go after him. I sneak back and head out a door and run after Anakin.

I hear blasting in the distance and follow it. After twisting down halls and corridors I make it to a hall with doors lining it. In the distance I see Anakin and wave to him. He then comes over to where I am and we enter a communication room. “Who is that bounty hunter?”

“Cad Bane.” Anakin said simply. He then looks out the door at the two people trying to find Anakin. I go by the door as he walks toward the panel and works on it. I hear sparking and then Anakin starts talking into the comm.

“Sshhh. They heard!” I yell at barely a whisper. I go over to him as he undoes the hotwire and we hide behind the panel.

“You have two more floors to check.” Anakin said quietly doing the mind trick.

“Come on. We’ve got two more floors to check.” They then left and and headed to the stairs.

“Follow me.” Anakin whispered. He got up and then followed silently them.


	22. Chapter 22

“You take downstairs. I’ll go up. We’ll meet on the other side.” They then split up and go onto the different stairs. We wait until they’re both past the small landing before following the droid. We snuck down and as the droid stopped, Anakin goes forward and starts attacking it. I pull out my lightsaber and ignite it before lunging forward and hitting the droid in its chest **(?)** .

It then falls down and we run down the hall. Heading toward the central communication center. We run down halls until Anakin sees the door and we start toward it. It hisses open and a small creature walks out humming. “Oopsie. Hurry, hurry, hurry.” The door opens and he goes in as we rush forward.

“I hear someone coming. I’ll distract them.” I then rush back down the hall and see two people coming.

“Well, well. What have we here? A youngling.” I ignite my lightsaber and hold it in a ready position. He then blasts at me and I block the shots. I rush forward and go on the offense. I hear Anakin walking toward us and then an electric buzz, a moan and then a thud. “Anakin!” I turn momentarily and look behind me.

I get a quick glimpse of the small creature holding a tazer of sorts. I quickly go back to defending and move backwards slowly. I stop once I’m in front of Anakin and hold them back. I hear a deep breath from my side and see out of the corner of my eye the creature prepare to jump. Once he’s in the air I lean back and he passes by but the tazer grazes my chest and I get a small shock.

I grit my teeth and start blocking again. Soon I’m backed against a wall with the three of them in front of me. The small creature steps forward and lunges again. I try to lean but the others grab my arms and hold me still. The tazer hits my on my chest and I yell out. A burning sensation goes through my body and I slowly slump down.

My lightsaber falls from my hand and my vision slowly blurs and darkens. Before I blackout I see someone pick up my lightsaber and hear one sentence. “Tie up you friends here…” I then fall completely to the floor.

**XXX**

I groan and blink my eyes. Everything is at first blurry but then focuses. I see Organa’s head above me and I turn my head and wince. A burning sensation burst in my chest from where I got tazered. I slowly sit up and see Padme by Anakin. “What are you looking so sad about?” I hear Anakin softly.

I slowly get up with Organa’s help and walk over to Padme. “ _ The bounty hunter said we should just sit here _ .” Senator Farr said. “I think we should just it here.” As Farr talked Padme helped Anakin up.

“Well, that’s not a very good idea.” I look down at my hands and study the cuffs on them. “Too bad I don’t have my lightsaber.” Anakin said. I reach to my belt and I notice that my lightsaber is gone as well.

“Mine’s gone as well.” I sigh.  _ Obi is going to be mad, _ I thought glumly.

“You mean this?” Padme pulled out Anakin’s lightsaber from her sleeve. “I found it where you dropped it.” She then ignites it and cuts his cuffs. She then turns to me and cuts mine.

“Did Bane have my lightsaber on him?” I ask Padme.

“I didn’t see it.” She replies and I sigh.

“Now, quickly. We don’t have much time.” Anakin then pushed his lightsaber into the ground and circled it around everyone. Right as he completes the circle and we start falling down the bombs go off above. We groan as we land on the level below and cough. I stand up from where I fell on the opposite side from Padme and Anakin.

“Another daring rescue, Master Jedi, Padawan.” Padme said.

“I do my best, Senator. And Iko, we’ll find your lightsaber.” I bow my head slightly toward Anakin from the other side if the circle. I make my way over to Anakin and we make our way to the clone troopers outside. “Commander.”

“General Skywalker, sir!” The trooper saluted to Anakin and nodded his head to me. “Padawan Kryze.”

“Commander, I was wondering, when Bane was escaping, did he have Padawan Kryze’s lightsaber on him.”

“I did notice this on him and we took it away.” He motioned to another trooper and they walked up and handed the Commander a blue cylinder with a silver, wide base and top that curved into a point on one side. Underneath the silver top was a small, brown section with a bronze button. He held it out to Anakin for him to see.

“That’s my lightsaber.” The Commander then handed it to me and I felt the familiar handle. I quickly open it up and checked through it. Making sure nothing was missing. One sure I close it and hook it to my belt. I smile at the Commander in gratitude. “Thank you, Commander. You saved me from a long heated lecture from Master Kenobi.”

I bowed slightly to him and look over at Anakin. “Let’s go back to the Temple. Wouldn’t want Obi to miss out on our report of what happened. And your comment about his lectures.” I stare at him in disbelief and then smirk.

“And he’ll love hearing about how you also lost yours.” Now it was his turn to look at me in shock. I turn to him. “I won’t tell him about you losing your lightsaber if you don’t tell him I lost mine.” I stick out my hand and he takes it.

“Deal.” We shake on it and then walk to a speeder and make our way back to the Temple.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Just thought I’d tell you that this is a chap not based on an episode. Completely made by me, not the authors of the Clone Wars. Just thought I’d tell you. Also, Iko has the cyborg hand again, now?

_ People flash before my vision. Anakin, Padme, younglings and everyone in between. They float up some holding their necks, others their arms at their sides. Anakin has his hood up, pulls his lightsaber out and looks at the kids. His eyes yellow. A white light flashes and I see Obi and Anakin fighting on the lava planet Mustafar. I hear Obi yelling, “You were my brother!” _

_ Suddenly Anakin falls down and another light. I see a figure in black breathing heavily. The temple flashes by a ruin. Another figure shows up in a black cloak\robe laughing sinisterly. A white light comes toward me. _

**XXX**

I gasp awake, looking around. Sweat beads up on my forehead. Obi comes in looking at me worriedly. “Are you ok?” I sit up and wipe the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand. Obi comes over to my roll and kneels in front of me.

“I….don’t know. I had a nightmare or maybe a vision. I’m not fully sure. Should I go to Master Yoda?” I asked looking at him with wondering eyes. Obi looks at me for a moment and strokes his beard thoughtfully.

“That would be smart. Yoda is very wise. He’ll help you with your questions.” I nod and get up. I leave Obi and head to Yoda’s room. I walk fast down halls and corridors until I make it to Yoda’s room. I reach a hand up and my fist hovers over the door.

“Come in.” Yoda’s voice comes through the door. I push a button and enter Yoda’s room. I walk to the center of the room and I see Yoda sitting on a chair facing me with his eyes closed. “Bothering you something is, yes?” **(This is supposed to be Yoda’s speech pattern I’m trying ok? So don’t get mad at me.)**  I go in front of my and sit down in the meditation position, looking down at the floor.

“Yes. I had a nightmare, but I believe it was a vision of what the future may become. I’m not sure though.” I look up at Yoda and see him nodding slowly.

“Visions you have, to see clearly, meditate you must. Meditate now and see.” He gestures to the ground where I am and I close my eyes. I breath in and out deeply and focus on the Force. How it surrounds us, binds us, and leads us. Slowly the vision starts again and I see more. The chancellor is in the vision and he’s telling Anakin to go to the dark side.

As the vision ends I look at Yoda with fear in my eyes. “I….” I gulp trying to rid the lump in my throat, “I saw Anakin. In the future and the chancellor was telling him to join the dark side. His eyes were yellow and he did so many bad things. The chancellor is behind the Clone Wars and is a Sith Lord. We can’t trust him.”

Yoda nods slowly again and looks at me. “Feared he was behind this, I did. Right we are, of treachery the chancellor has done. Talk to Anakin, you must.” Yoda said.

“Master?” I asked tentatively.

“Yes, Padawan Kryze?”

“In the vision, I heard voices saying the Jedi has fallen from their path. That we’re doing something wrong.” I tell him confused. “Why do you think that was?”

“Believe, I have, that the Jedi have not followed their paths, I do. What do you think is the reason” Yoda said after a moment.

“I….believe it’s because we aren’t compassionate.” Yoda made the  _ go-on _ gesture to me. “Well we’re supposed to be compassionate but not make attachments. And by that token, some Jedi are becoming emotionless. Droids basically. Shouldn’t we make attachments and let our emotions show?”

I look to Yoda and raise a hand before he could start again. “I know. Those attachments could be dangerous.  _ But _ , there’s darkness everywhere. Around every corner. Deep in everyone’s hearts. But that darkness is pushed back by love, attachments. Our attachments are like a candle. It pushes the darkness away. So, should we not make attachments to prevent darkness?”

“Right, you are. Darkness everywhere. Love and attachments, Jedi can have. Prevent Jedi from falling, you have.” Yoda bowed his head to me and I repeated the action to him.

“Your welcome. I’ll go talk to Anakin now.” I get up from my sitting position and bow again to Yoda and leave his room. I walk down halls and corridors until I’m in front of Anakin’s door. I raise a hand and tentatively knock on his door. As I wait I tap my hand on my ever present lightsaber and a small clank resounds quietly.

The door hisses open and Anakin stands there looking at me. “What is it?” He gestures me to come in and I follow him. We walk to the center of his room and sit down.

“Well, I had a vision and talked to Yoda. After I got more of the vision Yoda said to come talk to you. The vision, was about the future. And you were in it. But you were…….” I paused not sure if I should continue but Anakin gestured for me to continue, “evil. Chancellor Palpatine was….urging you to accept the dark side.”

Anakin simple stares at me for a while before shaking his head. “But, that’s not possible. He’s….he’s my friend. Why would he want me to go to the dark side? It’s crazy. Are you sure you vision just wasn’t a nightmare?” He demanded. I stare at him, mouth agape. In all my time working with both Obi and Anakin, Anakin has never said that I was wrong.

“It was a vision!” I said, my voice rising. “I went to Yoda and asked him! I meditated in Yoda’s room and got more of it. Even Yoda said it was a vision! Don’t you believe me?” I asked. My eyes stung as tears built up. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. “You can’t trust Palpatine ok? Just keep that in mind. And your marriage with Padme, you don’t have to keep it secret.”

“I’ll keep it in mind if it’ll make you happy.” Anakin sighed then looked at me. “Wait. What do you say?” I shrug casually.

“I said you don’t need to keep your marriage secret anymore. I talked about the Jedi losing their way by not being compassionate enough and he said we can make attachments. Any kind, whether through lovers, friends, marriage, whatever. You don’t need to hide anymore though.” A small smile coming to my lips.

Anakin looked at me in disbelief for a moment and then smiled. Relieved. “That’s awesome!” He then walked up to me and settled his hand on my shoulder. I nodded understanding. I could imagine the strain keeping your marriage a secret could put on one’s mind. “Go get some rest.” I nod and walk back to my room and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I just wanted to do this chap because I couldn’t think of what episode to do. Plus I thought it’d be cool if she talked to Yoda about the future. Well that’s just me. Ok, please tell me of you want chaps after this to be kinda based on this chap or if you want this chap to take place later. If I get no response I’ll go with the first one.


	24. Chapter 24

“Droid reinforcements have just arrived. We shall break into three groups to divide their defenses.” Plo said. He then pointed across the clearing. “I’ll take the left flank. Skywalker, attack the front gate. Ahsoka and Iko, you scale the back wall. We’ll meet in the middle.” Plo then turned and left. Walking toward his troops.

While Obi is doing a solo mission he told me to go with Anakin, Snips and Plo to Fulusia. He thought it would be good for me if I helped Snips in the mission. “Okay, scouts, find me a way down, quiet-like.” Anakin said turned to his scouts.

“Going through the front gate won’t be easy.” Snips said to Anakin. I watch the two with a small smile on my lips.

“Ah, you have it harder going over that wall.” Snips leaned in closer.

“You taught me well. I can handle anything.” She then turned and walked over to me.

“Don’t get cocky.” Anakin replied.

“You know,” I start as we make our way to our troops, “I was going to say something along those lines, but Anakin beat me to it.”  Snips smiled and we got our troops together. We then make our way to the forest and make an arc. We then turn and slowly head toward the back wall. Snips after a while suddenly stops.

“Hold up. I sense something out there.” Snips looks arounds.

“A droid?” A trooper asked.

“I don’t think so. Probably just an animal.”

“I sense it too, and I don’t think it’s an animal. I’ll keep an eye out for anything out there.” I whisper to her

“Come on, we got to that wall.” Snips waved the troopers forward and continued walking. After a brief hesitation I follow her.

“Stay alert, men. Let’s move.”   
“ _ Skywalker, Ahsoka, Iko, are you in position? _ ” Plo’s voice asked us through the comm.

“ _ Ready and waiting, Master Plo. _ ” Anakin replied. We continue the last few meters to the edge of the wall. Snips brings her arm up.

“We’re in position.” After a few minutes we hear fighting in the distance and we wave a few troopers ahead. “Comet, Sinker, Boot get up there. I’ll cover you.” Snips pulls out her lightsabers as they go up and I pull mine out as well. The troopers walk past us and go up the wall.

“We’re all clear, Commander. You can come on up.” We look up as we hear and Snips replies.

“I’ll be right there. Go up Iko.” I slowly nod and turn off my lightsaber. I then jump and grab the edge of the wall and look down. I see a lizard coming out from cover and holding a gun.

“Look out!” I let go of the edge and fall to the ground right as the lizard shoots. I run over to her only to have her Force push me away. My foot gets hit with the electric net and I groan as I hear Snips cry out. I hit a tree with the force of a battering ram and fall down and slowly the edge of my vision darkens a figure appears above Snips and looks around.

What he says is all garbled to me but he drags Snips away and my vision darkens.

**XXX**

“-you ok?” A face looms into my blurry vision. As my vision clears I sit up and notice it’s Rex hovering over me. I look around and see Snips’ lightsabers discarded where she fell.

“Yeah. I guess so. Just feeling the shocks.” I replied grabbing Rex’s outstretched hand. He helps me up and hands me my own lightsaber. I reach down and grab Snips’ and Rex helps me back to Anakin and Plo.

“What happened?”

“A lizard man came from cover as I was going up the wall and shot an electric net at Snips. I warned her and jumped down to help. When I was close she pushed me back and only my feet got caught in the net. When I was slowly blacking out I heard him say something before dragging her away.” I explain.

“Yet, he didn’t take you?” Rex asked.

“Yeah. I think he couldn’t find me, ‘cause he did look around for me but I guess couldn’t see me. He must have stopped.”

“Reasonable guess. He had two options. One was keep looking and possible get caught. Or two, leave you and take the one he has.” Rex said.

“Your right. I just wish I could have protected her. I feel as if I’d let her down.” I admit. Rex simply pats my shoulder and soon we’re at the front gate. We walk over to Anakin and Plo and they ask the same question Rex asked. I explain to them what happened and they told me to rest. I nod and Rex takes me over to a ship and sits me there before walking away.   
I roll my feet around and hiss as it feels like there are needles in them. I roll them again to get feeling back and grit my teeth against the pain. I lean back as the tingling feeling dies away and there’s just a dull ache in them.

Troopers soon file into the ship along with Rex and Anakin. “We’re going back to Coruscant.” Anakin said.

**XXX**

“You think the Wookie’s will know something?” I asked Obi. We make our way to the giant tree with the Wookie leaders. It’s been two days since Snips was taken and I’m anxious to be out there helping the troopers look for Snips.

“It’s worth a try asking them if they’ve seen any Separatists.” Obi replied. I shrug and we continue to the treehouse. “Stay out here. I know you want to help find Snips but you might do something wrong and that might insult the Wookies.” Obi said. I nod sadly and lean against the outside as Obi walks in.

A Wookie wearing a sash holding amo maybe walks next to me and stops. He talks to me in his language and I take a moment to process what he said. “Your name is Chewbacca?” He nods happily. “My name is Iko Kryze. I’m from Mandalore.” He jerks his head to the side and talks again. “Walk around?” He nods. “Sure.”

We then start walking around the platforms in the trees. I look around taking in the beauty of Kashyyyk. We continue talking to each other when I sense something. I hold up a hand and Chewie stops. “I sense something familiar.” I look around slowly, taking in everything.

Suddenly I hear Chewie growl and then a thud. I look back at him and see three lizard men walking out of the shadows. “You!” I start forward and then yell out in pain. I fall to my knees as they walk toward me.

“You were the one with the last youngling caught. The one that got away.” One of the lizards said sounding far away and echoey. I fall to my side with a grunt and everything goes black.


	25. Chapter 25

I lean up onto my elbows. I look around groggily and notice the cage I’m in. As I look around more I see Chewie beside me in a similar cage. “Chewie. You ok?” He made sounds in his language. “Not good?” He nods. “Happen to know where we’re going?” He shakes his head sadly. “Thought so.”

I lean back against the wall and think about what I could do. Suddenly I hear growls, yells and other weird sounds. The ships tilts and I fall onto the cage wall. I grunt on impact. The ship straightens again and I slump down. I then feel it start spinning and suddenly the floor opens up. I start falling but grab onto the cage.

I look over at Chewie and see him doing it too. “Let go on three. We shouldn’t be on here if the ship crashes.” Chewie nods his head. “One…..two…..three!” I let go and Chewie follows suite. We fall to the ground as the ship comes down on top of us. I run over to Chewie before I could get stuck.

Before I could reach him a wall falls down and stops me from getting to him. “Chewie! Can you hear me!?” I hear a roar in response. “I need you to get this metal piece out of the way. Preferably before anything else comes down.” He growls some more and I hear muffled voices. Before I could react another piece of metal falls down and traps me beneath it.

I yell out and hear Chewie growl. I hear zapping from wires broken and the ship groans anonymously around me. The wall gets lifted and I see three shapes moving toward me. “Please, please help me.” I call out to them.

“Iko?” I hear a familiar voice ask.

“Snips?” I call out as they get closer. Snips along with two young boys walk over to me. “So, this is where the lizard man took you?”

“Yup. Looks like he got you too. But, how?” As she talks she holds her hands out and starts lifting the piece. The other two hold out their hands too and help lift the piece.

“On Chewie’s home planet Kashyyyk. We were walking while Obi was talking to the leaders to see if they knew where Dooku was. They ambushed us. Nobody saw or heard us being taken.” I slowly get up and I notice the hilt of my dagger is still in my boot, I smile. “Looks like they didn’t check me good enough.”

Everyone looks at me confused and I bend down and pull out the dagger. They gave an audible ‘oh’ at it. I put away the dagger and they start walking away.

As we start walk away I look around and see one lizard man lying half way through a window and a gun by him. I go over and pick the gun up and run back to them. “It won’t work.” I look at the Twi’lek confused. “They deactivate the guns if we take them.”

“I might be able to get it working again.” We continue on to where Snips and the others had taken refuge during their time here. Once there they introduce themselves. “I’m Jinx and he’s O’mer.” The Twi’lek said.

“I’m Iko and the Wookiee is Chewbacca. But I call him Chewie for short.” Chewie then growled again. “Apparently Kashyyyk is close by.”

“That’s great, but it might as well be Coruscant, as far as I’m concerned. We’ve got no ship.” Jinx said walking around.

“He thinks he can contact his home planet if we find a way to transmit a signal.” Snips said translating Chewie this time.

“Right, and how would we do that? Send smoke signals? We don’t exactly have a transmitter lying around if you haven’t noticed.” Jinx finished sitting back down. Chewie growls some more.

“Chewie says he can build a transmitter from the wreckage on the beach.” I translate and Chewie growls more.

“Well, we can’t just sit here.” O’mer said.

“Fine we do it the Wookie way.”

“I’ll stay here and see if I can fix the gun while you go to the wreck.”

“You won’t be able to.”

“I can try. I was able to get the memory from a wiped hard drive and backup drive. If I could do that, I can do this.” They nod and head out. I then grab the gun and pull it toward me. I then start fiddling with guns mechanics. Soon the others come back and they have a prisoner. Chewie goes to the side and starts putting together his transmitter.   
“How’s it coming, Iko?” Snips asked coming over to me.

“Just a sec.” I fiddle with the wiring again and then put it back in the gun. “Should do it.” I hold the gun up and point it to a wall opposite everyone and pull the trigger. A blast streaks across and hits the wall. “Yess!” I fist pump the air.

“Well, now we have a weapon should we need to battle.” A while later she goes over to Chewie. The other two go over to them and their voices raise slightly. Soon the other two walk over to where they had put the prisoner. In the morning we go out with the prisoner. I walk a distance away and look around to make sure there aren’t any lizard men around.

I walk around some more as they deal with the prisoner. We then get in position and wait for the speeder. “Now.” We then attack the speeder and O’mer and I jump onto it. I then start pressing buttons while O’mer turns the steering wheel.

“Want a lift?” He said once he had it under control. Snips nods and everyone gets up. We soon make it up to the lizard mens base and we attack. One makes a weird sound and others come out. O’mer steers the ship back and I start shooting at them with the gun and he uses the machine gun.

A lizard hits the speeder and we come down to the base and we jump down and roll. We look up nervous at the lizards surrounding us and suddenly Chewie growls and points up. We look up and see a ship coming and Wookie’s jump out. We then continue fighting as they get the lizards away from us.

Snips then jumps up toward the lizard leader and we help the Wookie’s deal with the lizards. As we finish off the last one we hear a yell and the leader comes down. We make a loose half circle around him and look up. We then get on the ships the Wookie’s came on and go home. When we arrive two Masters are already there and Jinx and O’mer go to them.

Soon Obi comes out and I see Kia behind him. I wave to them and run over. Obi puts his hand on my shoulder. “Good to see your safe, Iko.” He said simply. I nod agreement.

“Yeah. When I heard I got worried.” Kia said. I shake his hand. “Life in the Temple would be pretty boring without my friend to keep things interesting.” I laugh softly.

“No. I’m sure you’d have been fine. Thanks though for saying I make life more interesting though.” I hit his shoulder and we walk back into the Temple.

“Your lightsaber is in your room.” Obi said walking beside me. I look behind me and see Snips talking to her Master. I look forward and continue on with my Master and friend.


	26. Chapter 26

“So what’s the big rush?” Anakin asked as we headed to the docks.

“The Jedi Council has called an emergency meeting.” Obi replied looking at us. Anakin sighed a the news.

“I can see it now. Another long, boring debate.”

“Would you rather they call you in to train younglings?” I stiffen as I felt a presence behind us but I try shaking it off. We are in a bad part of town so there are going to be some thieves lurking in the shadows.

“Are you crazy?” As we continue walking the feeling doesn’t go away and I hear a blast. A shot goes by right beside Obi’s arm and he goes to the side surprised. As more shots continue we duck behind crates from his shots. Bystanders run into cover to hide from the attack. I kneel beside Obi and try looking but duck when a shot goes by my head.

“Any idea where that shot came from?” Obi asked.

“A sniper. I see him up there.” Snips points up to the roof.

“All right, here’s the plan. Anakin, you flank him on the right. Ahsoka, you cover the lower streets. Iko, you flank him on the right. I’m going after him.” We pull out our lightsabers and ignite them. As Snips runs down the alley Obi, Anakin and I jump up the building sides to chase the sniper. We dis-ignite our lightsabers and crouch behind whatever is near us.

Obi looks around the container and the man starts shooting again at us. He then stops and runs away and we chase after him. I look over see Obi go behind a cylinder. “ _ I lost him! Obi-Wan, do you have anything?”  _ Anakin asked over the comm. Obi then takes a deep breath for some reason and then steps away from the cylinder.

A shot comes out and hits him. “Ah!” He then falls off the roof.

“Obi!” I yell out and look for the shooter.

“I got him! Go!” Snips yells up. I see the sniper running and go after him. He shoots a blast at me and it grazes my arm. He then drops a sphere and smoke comes out. I wave it away as Anakin comes up and the sniper is gone. We look at each other before going back to Snips and Obi. As we run up and kneel beside them.

“Ho-” my voice cracks as I speak, “how is he?” Snips looks at me, tears in her eyes.

“Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan!” Anakin shakes him lightly. I put my head on Obi’s chest and cry my heart out. Since being with Obi for this long he started feeling like a father to me. He and Satine would help me out when things went bad for me. And now, he’s gone.

“Obi.” I sobbed more and could faintly hear the sirens as the police came. Snips pulled me from Obi and hugged me. I cried into her shoulder as the police picked up Obi’s body. We then went back to the Temple.

**XXX Few Days Later(So that everyone has arrived) XXX**

We went into the hall and everyone who was close to Obi came. I pulled my hood over my head and walked over to Satine as she cried also.

We gathered around his body to pay respects and I held Satine’s hand. Padme went over to Anakin and grabbed his hand in hers. Snips and Plo stood by me and Satine and I could hear what they were saying. “I’m worried about Anakin. He hasn’t said a word since it happened.” Snips said to Plo.

I lean slightly over to Snips. “Give him some time. He was as close to Obi as I was. He has his own way of grieving.” I whispered. Snips nodded silently. Obi’s body then was lowered into the ground and the lid closed. A light then came out. I walked over to Plo. “What should I do? I don’t have a Master any more.”

Plo looked at me. “Let’s go to Yoda.” We then walked over to Yoda. “Master Yoda.” Yoda looked up at Plo. “Who shall train Iko since she lost her Master?” Yoda tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Anakin, teach you he will, for time being.” Yoda replied. “Chosen, new Master will, at later date.” I bow to Yoda before walking over to Anakin.

“Master.” I bow my head slightly to him. Anakin looks at me confused. “Yoda said you’ll be my Master for the time being until I get a new Master.” He nods solemnly before turning away. Snips and I walk behind him.

“If you ever need to talk come to me.” Snips said. She’s the only one besides Satine you knew that Obi felt like a second father to me. She knows the lose is more difficult for me.

“Thanks.” I walk up to Anakin. “Master?” He looks at me. “May I go out for some fresh air?” He nodded and I walked off to the entrance. The doors open up and I walk into the crisp night air. I walk down the steps.

After a while I find myself walking down the streets that sell merchandise. My comm beeps loudly and I press the button. “Yes?”

“Master Yoda and Mace found out who and where the sniper is. His name is Rako Hardeen and he's at these coordinates. Meet us there.”

“Ok.” I wave someone down and ask them to take me to the coordinates and they comply. A few minutes later we arrive outside a bar and I get out. Soon Anakin and Snips arrive and he head inside. Anakin then pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it.

“Where is Rako Hardeen?” He growled out to everyone.

“Back room.” A snake replied behind the bar. We then go in the direction he pointed and follow the hallway. We then enter a room and see the man on the bed.

“Is he dead?” Snips asked.

“He’s about to be.” Anakin cracks his knuckles and walks over to the bed. We hear Rako coughing as Anakin pulls him to his back.

“A Jedi? I already killed a Jedi today. Let me sleep.” He rolled onto his side again.

“He’s not dead. He’s drunk. Get up, you filth!” Anakin then pulled the man up.He then practically threw the man against the wall. “If it was up to me, I would kill you right here! But lucky for you, the man you murdered would rather see you rot in jail. Now, let’s go you coward, before I change my mind.”

He pulled the man away and pulled one of Hardeen’s arms behind his back before walking him out. We the walked out of the bar and headed to the jail. “You should be expecting this scum.” Anakin pushed Hardeen to the troopers outside the doors.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Let me know if he’s any trouble. I‘d be happy to straighten him out.” I snarled at him before they took him away. I walk away with Anakin and Snips and we head back to the Temple. I sigh as we enter the Temple. Anakin looks over at me. “Why don’t you go rest. These past few days have been rough on you.” I nod and head over to my rooms.

I press the button and the door hisses open and I head to my roll. I sit down on it and fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

I walk toward the Temple. Yoda asked for me to see him. Said he had something he needed to talk to me about. In the distance I see Snips. “Hey, Snips!” I called out to her. She turns and starts toward me.

“Where you heading?” She asked once she was close enough.

“Yoda called for me.” I replied and we continued our way to the Temple.

“About what?”

“I’ll find out when I get there.” I replied. Snips shakes her head slightly and laughs a little.

“Got me there.” We then continue in companionable silence. I suddenly felt something dark above us and I stiffened. “What is it?” We both stopped moving. I look around trying to find where the source is.

“Maybe nothing.” I finally said after a while. We then continued walking, the feeling never leaving. As we walk down an alley the feeling grows, but soon lessens as we walk past. I hear a blast. I stumble forward and a searing pain shoots from my spin. I grunt and stumble forward. “Ah!” I fall to the ground and subtly take the vital compressor.

My vision goes but before I go unconscious I hear Snips crying out.

**XXX 3rd Person POV XXX**

“ _ This is Ben.” _ Mace and Yoda walk up to the counsel as a hologram of Hardeen comes up. “ _ I apologize for being out of communication, but the situation was rather tenuous. Although, it appears things may be in track soon. Here is what I need. Have the bounty hunters removed. If I can win over Cad Bane, I can learn more about Eval’s plot.” _

“Well, we’re sending you help. This sounds like you may need help in finding this out.” Mace said.

“ _ There can be no more complications. That means no sending me any help.” _

“We already started it. You may hear about it there. It is big news.”

“ _ Ok, fine. Since you already started it. Oh, and one more thing. I shall need enough credits to buy a new ships.” _ Mace and Yoda looked at each other before nodding.

“We’ll send it with your help. Where are you so we can send the help to you?”

“ _ Nal Hutta. Your sending Iko? Aren’t you?” _

“Got the news now?” Mace asked.

“ _ Yup. I see it on a Billboard and hear it on the radio.” _ Mace nods before turning the transmission off.

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

I open my eyes. I sit up and groan slightly. I stretch my arms and shoulders out. That shot to the back was hard. Soon, Mace and Yoda come in. “How was my funeral?” I asked smiling slightly.

“Your corpse did a better job.”

“I took the vitals compressor as instructed. I was dead to the world when Snips got to me. Sorry though I didn’t fall off a roof like Obi. That only works when your on one.” I replied. They looked at each other briefly. “So, where are they and what’s my cover?”

“Nal Hutta. You went there with Obi when you were tracking Ziro. You’ll be going as Riley Hardeen. His daughter. She’s the one that we sent to ‘kill you’.” I nod. A droid goes behind me and cuts my hair so it ends an inch above my shoulders.

“Facial transformation ready.” A droid said beside me. I nod and lay back on the bed as the droid brings a needle beside me.

“I hate needles.” I mutter. Mace just smile slightly at my comment. The droid pushes it in slightly into my neck before withdrawing it. I start groaning and jerked around. Mace tried holding my arms but I jerked them free and held them to my face. After a little the pain subsides and I take my hands away and look in the mirror a droid held up.

“Wow. I look completely different.” I even noted that it changed my hair from the distinctive blond from Mandalore to a nondescript brown color. “Do I look like a criminal?” Mace pulled out some clothes and throws them to me.

“Put these on and you will.” They then leave the room. I quickly change before going out the door to them. “Here. This will change your voice. Before you ask, you swallow it.” I grimace slightly then take the sphere. It crawls up and then goes to my mouth. I grab it and put it in my mout. I cough slightly.

“Feels weird.” I said, my voice sounding like Riley Hardeen’s voice now.

“One last thing. Your guns and this. I has credits that Obi needs to buy a ship.. We have a driver waiting in back for you. He’ll take you to Nal Hutta.” Mace said handing me gun holders and a pouch.

“May the Force be with you.” Yoda said. I nod and buckle the gun holders on and then I put the guns away and tie the pouch to my belt. I head to the driver and we then take off to Nal Hutta. Soon we make it to Nal Hutta and I thank my driver. I jump out of the ship and start walking around. I look around for the saloon, where Mace said Obi would wait for me.

I soon find it and see Obi lounging in a chair. I head over to him. “Hi, dad.” I sat down in a chair opposite him and he nodded. “Got the credits for the ship.” I untie the pouch and hand it to Obi. We get up from the table, but before we leave I turn to the bartender. “Save the table for us. We’ll be back soon.”

We then continue to a ship lot. Obi goes up to the seller and haggles a bit before getting a ship from him. Once done we head back to the saloon and sit down at our original table.


	28. Chapter 28

“Their coming.” Obi whispered. Then louder, “ _ Ah, back so soon? _ ” Obi lifted a drink to them. I grabbed a glass and did the same. “Let me guess--you missed me.”

“Sure.” I replied. “They totally missed you.” They looked at me confused. Bane went up to Obi and hit him against another table.

“Watch it.” The bartender said.

“Kill me and you won’t get off Nal Hutta.” Obi gasped out.

“Moralo Eval is running out of time and patience. Let the man talk.” Obi coughs for a little once Bane lets go of his throat.

“Look, I’ve got a ship. You’ve got the Hutts on your tail, so you make me a partner in everything.” I raise an eyebrow at Obi.

“You deal is accepted. Who is that.” He then points to me.

“Riley Hardeen. I’m his daughter. I also killed Obi’s Padawan, Iko Kryze, father like daughter. Felt that she might find out where you guys where. Once I did that I found out where dad was and came here. We’re a team. So, I’m not leaving.”

“No. First, I want to know where you got the credits to buy a ship.”

“I can answer that. I got them from my mom before coming here. I had a feeling he was going to need them.” I replied.

“And you thought you left me for dead. But the Hutts owed me a favor.” Obi replied. “They let me go.”

“So, you had them shoot us down?” Bane said pushing Obi.

“You would’ve done the same thing, Bane. The way I see it, we’re even now.”

“And you better watch your step. Do anything that tries to kill my dad again, then you’ll have to face me.” I growl out to him.

“Now that we’re all friends,  get me off this festering stink-hole.” They then walk down the ramp and Obi looks around slightly before continuing. I start after him.

“Wait, who’s going to pay for this mess? Gah!” The bartender yelled. I reach into a separate pouch and pulled a couple credits out and threw them behind me.

“There.” I sneered. “Keep quiet.” We soon get to the ship Obi bought and start going up the stairs.

“So about your fee from Eval: A 50\50 split sounds fair to me.”

“Over my dead corpse.” Bane replied.

“Don’t tempt him.” I said and I walked up the steps after Obi. Once inside we took off. As we continue I hear a faint beeping sound. I walk to the panel. “We’re almost out of fuel! How is that possible? We just bought it.” I complained.

“Looks like we’ll have to stop for gas.” Obi said. We see a planet in the distance and make our way toward it. Once there we go to the fueling station and land the ship to be refueled. The steps open up and swing down and Eval walks down to the refueler. Bane, Obi and I then walk down the steps and sit there while we wait.

After a while the ship is finally filled up. “Here, take it. I just want to get out of here. We’re being swindled. Who sells a ship with only enough fuel to get to this lousy rock?” Eval said walking over to us.

“Apparently the man who sold us the ship. I wouldn’t be surprised if they planned it.” I replied standing up.

“The way I see it, you keep paying off everyone but me.” Bane said.

“Yeah, why is that?” Obi said also getting up. We then walk into the ship and take off. Obi and Bane go to the controls and Eval goes to the panels on the sides. Suddenly the ship jerks down as something hits us from the top.

“Now what?” A ship comes to view through the window.

“Jedi.” Bane then turns the ship and we go through a maze of pipes while we get hit by the shp above.

“I’ll take care of him.”

“No, it’s my turn to kill a Jedi.” Bane said leaving the controls. Obi turns back to the controls and I sit in the second chair and help Obi. Suddenly Bane and Anakin are in front of the window battling. I start twisting the ship trying to get Anakin to fall off. Obi then starts shooting the gun into the distance.

We go through a hole and pull up only to crash into the ship above us. I try controlling the ship but we crash to the ground and spin. We jerked around in our seats before falling out and hitting the metal flooring and wall. “Ugh. Anakin.” Obi whispered. Rapid beeping goes off in the ship making it hard to hear what Obi said.

He gets up and leaves the ship and I follow him out. Pulling my gun out I look around. As we walk I hear a yell and Obi gets pushed over. I look over and see them below me. “You’re going to pay for what you did. Ruh!” They then started fighting.

“Need help?” I call out. Obi looked over at me briefly then looked back toward Anakin.

“No, find Bane.” He called out. I then start looking around. “You shouldn’t have gotten involved.” I hear Obi faintly.

“Bane. Where are you?” I see Bane faintly and go over to him.

“Where’s Hardeen?”

“Dealing with Anakin.” I replied leading him over to the edge where they fell.

“Arg!” We made it to see Anakin raising his lightsaber above Obi and Bane shot a cord around Anakin before he could bring it down. Anakin then starts growling.

“You can thank me later, Hardeen.” Bane then dragged Anakin backwards. “Had your chance to kill him.” I jump down to Obi. “Now it’s my turn.” Anakin and Bane then start fighting it out and I look at Obi. Anakin then cuts Bane’s gun and prepares to kill him. I lunge and tackle Anakin to the ground.

“Come on, dad! Help me!” I yell out struggling with Anakin. Obi then comes over and puts his arms around Anakin’s to keep him from punching.

“Anakin, don’t follow us.” Obi whispered. Anakin then stopped struggling and went out. Obi then rolled him away and we got up. Bane picked up a gun and pointed it to Anakin’s still form.

“Ah-ah!” Snips jumps out of nowhere and steps over Anakin’s body. Protecting him from any harm.

“Ship is still operational. I got it working. Now let’s get out of here.” Eval said running back.

“You’re lucky we’re in a hurry, little lady. We’ll have to dance another time.” We then rush to the ship and fly away.


	29. Chapter 29

I look out the window and see that we’re heading for a planet. We start to land by other ships and meters away was this huge structure. The stairs come down and Eval practically runs down them. Bane and Obi put on their respected head gear and walk down. I follow them after hesitating. “Count Dooku, I apologize for my delay.”

We then start walking over to Eval and Dooku. “Your careless delay could have ruined my plan, Eval. I see Cad Bane is with you. Who are the other ones?”

“This is Rako Hardeen and his daughter Riley Hardeen. When Bane’s escape plan failed, we only succeeded, thanks to Hardeen. His daughter showed up on Nal Hutta and got us a new ship. They work as a team. I thought they might be useful for the tournament.” We stopped right behind Eval.

“Enough small talk. I want my money.” Bane said.   
“That makes two of us.” Obi said. I rolled my eyes at Obi.

“You shall have it and perhaps much more, both of you, if you would like to enter our friendly little contest.” Dooku said looking between us.

“I’m in if he’s in.” Obi said.

“I go anywhere dad does. As Eval told you, we’re a team.” I replied.

“You already owe me for one job, Dooku. Anything else will cost you triple.” Bane said.

“I assure you that, if you survive the challenge, the reward will be well worth it.” Dooku turned a little and they walked forward. I walked up to catch up to Obi. Once night fell we walked  to where we were said to go.

As we arrived other bounty hunters were already there talking to each other. “So what kind of friendly little contest do you think the Count’s got planned?” Obi asked.

“I’d be surprised if we all survive.” Bane stops and we turn to see what he’s looking at. “Nice hat.” Bane starts walking forward and Obi tries to stop him but Bane continues forward. The creature turns around and talks in his own language. “Where did you get it?” Bane then starts shooting at the creature. He grabs the hat as it floats down and put it on.

He throws the other hat at the dead creature, “What are you looking at? It’s a nice hat.”

“Welcome to Serenno. You have been invited here because you are the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. Kiera Swan, two time winner of the Obsidian Sphere. Derrown, known simply as the exterminator. Sixtat, the outlands butcher. Embo, your bounty tallies were second only to one last season. Cad Bane, who needs no introduction. Rako Hardeen, the marksman of Concord Dawn.”

“Riley Hardeen, Rako’s daughter and partner and the killer of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s Padawan, Iko Kryze.” I looked around and some people were nodding their heads in respect. “Jakoli, known for never bringing anyone back alive. Onca, you and your brother have been a legendary team. This challenge may prove difficult for you alone.”

“Twazzi, your acrobatics once earned you praise from Chancellor Valorum. Sinrich, inventor of the holographic disguise matrix. And finally, Mantu, your people were once a peaceful race. How far they have fallen. In a few moments, all 12 of you will enter what we call “The Box.”” He gestured behind him and we looked at this huge box structure.

“Some of you will not make it out alive. For those who do, we are looking for the five most skilled among you. Any additional survivors will be eliminated to preserve the integrity of the job that awaits you.” His command droids came up pulling a cart.

“Place your weapons here.”

“For those we choose, you will, of course, be paid most handsomely.” The cart came toward us and I pulled my guns out and placed them on the cart. I then reached down to my boots and pulled out the daggers there and placed them on the cart also.

“But more than that, you will be a part of an operation remembered as a turning point in the Clone Wars. And when we succeed, we will bring the republic to its pitiful knees.”Dooku raised a fist and shook it. Obi patted my shoulder encouragingly and I nodded thanks.

“Listen up. The box was designed by me, Moralo Eval, to stimulate certain situations that might happen on the job. Go now. Enter the box,” we walked forward to the box’s entrance, “if you have the courage. That’s it. Everyone inside. Keep moving.” Once all on the elevator he pressed a button and it went up.

We were lifted into a white room. “Bright.” I muttered squinting my eyes slightly until they adjusted to the brightness. We walked off the platform and looked around the room. Huge images of Eval showed up on the walls surrounding us.

“Before we begin our first challenge, let me say there is only one rule inside The Box. There are no rules.”

“Then isn’t that a rule?” I asked Obi and he gave a small shrug.

“Totti cano? Mataraz prekay?” Embo asked Eval.

“The point, my friend, is to escape--and quickly--because only the survivors will advance to the next challenge.” His image then disappeared. Sinrich stepped back and suddenly the tile went down and he almost fell. We look down the hole and green gas started floating up.

“Dioxis. Breathe it, and your dead.” Obi said. Everyone practically either ran or jumped away from the hole. Obi for some reason was covering the mouthpiece of his helmet even though it filters gas.


	30. Chapter 30

Sixtat moved back only to be tripped by a tile rising. “Every man for himself.” More tiles rose and Embo kicked Sixtat off his. Obi flipped onto his and looked around. Everyone was jumping onto a tile.

“Over there.” Obi pointed to a rising tile. I run over to a already tall tile and push myself from it and land on the tile.

“That wasn’t so hard.” Sixtat said. Suddenly a few tiles continued up to the ceiling. Making their occupants jump off.

“Za leep din-raaar!” I look over at Obi and see him looking down. I also look down to see if there’s a way.

“The way out isn’t up. It’s down. The filters in my helmet can protect me for a short time. I’ll scout a way out.” He then jumped down and I could see his blurry form.

“Better be quick!” I yell down.

“There’s a hole in the floor which gets you below the gas line.” I look for the hole and take a deep breath. I then jump down and walk to the hole and jump down again. “Jump down the hole and follow the tunnel. Wow. Warn me that your going to jump.”

“Sorry thought you moved.” I turn my head up to the hole. “He’s right. There’s a tunnel here and no gas!” I follow him down the tunnel and then we have to climb up. We’re then in a dark room and soon everybody is out of the hole.

“Moralo Eval is impressed. No casualties on the first challenge.” His image shows up as he talks and he chuckles. “I guarantee you that will not be the case in the next.” His image then disappears and we look around. Suddenly panels in the walls come out with plasma sticks and we’re all dodging them.

I back up until I lightly run into Obi. “Sorry.” I whispered. I continue looking around. Two walls started pushing toward us. I look and see the panels are making  a makeshift staircase to the top. “I know how to get out. There’s a pattern to the panels. Watch me and follow.”

Obi looks at me and nods. He also saw the pattern. “If I can time it right I should be able to make it to the top, where there’s an exit shaft.” I then start jumping onto the panels with Obi close behind. Bane close behind Obi and I continue my crazy jumping. I look down and see the others are following our lead.

“Duck!” Obi shouted. I instantly fall down to the ground and a panel whizzes over my head.

“Thanks.” I then crawl out from under and continue the climb up. I jump to the panel right under the shaft and start climbing up. I end up in a red colored room and look around. The others join me and Evals image shows up again.

“To reach your final challenge, you must pass through my ray shield.” The other walls suddenly have ray shields and we look around. Beneath Evals image a panel comes out with a yellow button. “The switch to turn it off is on the other side.” The button goes back and a smaller ray shield covers it.

“The syringe on the platform contains a highly electrolytic serum that will allow you to pass through the shield.” Sixtat then reached for the syringe. “However, it is toxic to all but one of you.” His image disappears after he chuckles.

“Cano toni.” Embo said. “Passo-gran-sheesay.”

“So it would seem.” Obi sad and we looked around. Suddenly the platform started lifting and we all jumped onto it. Jakoli wasn’t fast enough and was shocked to death. Small platforms then lifted up making a makeshift path to the syringe. Derron then reached out and took the syringe.

“Hey, who put you in charge?” Bane ordered taking the syringe from him.

“Sa leep gaj ma ta-reel.”

“Does anyone know what this gasbag is saying?”   
“I do.” Obi walked up and took the syringe and handed it back to Derron. “He can get us out of this. He’s a Parwan. His blood can take the electrolytic serum.”

“Din rar.”

“Are you certain?” Bane asked.

“50\50.” Obi said as Derron walked to the path. “Depends on the blood type of the Parwan.”

“Great.” Bane replied. Suddenly the platform started getting smaller. I jumped to a panel on the path.

“Hurry! Use the serum.” Obi said. Derron the stuck his arm through after taking the serum and his arm passed through.

“Wha--” Mantu then was also killed as his platform also fell. Derron made it through and pushed the button. The ray shields went down and I sighed. Another tunnel opened up and panels came up and made a firm path. We then walked toward the tunnel.

“His blood, how did you know about it?” Bane asked.

“I used to kill Parwans for a living.” We passed Derron as Obi said that.

“Ga?” We walked down the tunnel and came out to the last challenge. We’re in a dark room on a platform and we look around. Once all in the door closes.

“The final challenge has arrived.” We look down and the tiles open up. Once all are open they then have flames coming out.

“Grosso pozzi nix strumpf?” A wall opens and reveals Eval there.

“Unfortunately, no.” Tiles with flames then come up and we back together. They then close and a raised panel opens up revealing a sniper. “We are going to test your sniper skills. Hit the target.”

“Stay back, boys. I’ll show you how it’s done.” Sixtat then grabs the gun and runs to the edge of the platform. He then focuses on the target. He hits the first two but then misses. The last row of panel that he’s on falls down and he goes with it, screaming out. Eval laughs at the shocked faces of some of the hunters.

“I get it.” I tell the others. “Everytime we miss the target, the platform gets smaller.” I look over at Obi.

“Until there is no more platform.” Obi finishes. A new gun comes out and Obi grabs it. Obi hits all the targets and the last row goes up and I look up at them.

“Guess I’m stayin’ down here with you.” I walk over to Obi.

“This is not the first time you’ve saved everybody's skin, Hardeen.”

“Do you not remember I helped?” I asked Eval.

“Yes, you also helped. So I guess it should be Hardeen’s. Five more hits. Let’s see how good you really are.” The platform shrinks and I go behind Obi. We look forward and the target splits in two.

“I’ll help.” I close my eyes briefly and take a deep breath. I then point to where each target will go and Obi shoots. He shoots the next one, only to find he’s out of shots. Eval then laughs.

“Oh, what a shame. Out of charges. It’s also important as a bounty hunter to be lucky, your luck just ran out.” The platform the starts shrinking and we back up. I jump to the side and grab the panel.

“Hurry, grab the panel, dad!” Obi turns to grab but the panel falls from under him.

“Aah!” He yells out and I look up. Bane crouches down and shoots a cable toward Obi’s hand and stops his fall.

“Yes!” I look down and Obi and smile. Even though I’m still hanging by my hands.

“How dare you defy Moralo Eval?”

“If you’re gonna kill him, do it like a man.” Bane said. I slowly went down and grabbed Obi’s other hand and put it in a crevasse and he held to it. Lessening Bane’s load.

“You heard him, Eval.” Dooku’s image appeared before us. “Show us what you are really made of.” An arena of sorts is made below us and Eval gets pushed into it. A panel then goes up and allows Obi to fall onto it. It then descends to the ground.

“You got this!” I shout out. Eval presses a button and droids come out and shoot at Obi. One misses and hits near me. I gasp out and lose my grip. With one hand I hang from the wall.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that.” Obi said.

“Hmm, you, my friend, have seen nothing yet.”

“Let’s even the playing field.” I turn and see Obi breaking Evals wrist controls. A platform comes up beneath me with flames and I yell out. The flames burn my feet and I pus from the wall and fall to the ground. I land on my side and the air leaves my lungs with a  _ whoof! _ I lay on the ground stunned, and groaning.

“That hurt.” I muttered. I look to the side and see Obi punching Eval.

“Finish him, Hardeen. Very disappointing.”

“All due respect,” Obi walks away and picked up his helmet. “I just want to do my job and get my money.” He then walked over to me and helped me up. “You ok?”

“Sore.” I utter out. “And out of breath from that fall.” He then just hold my arm and we walk over to the other bounty hunters.

“It is unfortunate that your leadership skills are so lacking. Nonetheless, congratulations on surviving the box.” I lean away from Obi, finally get my breath back and can walk without feeling like my legs will crumble beneath me. “But we only need five and there are six of you. One of you will be eliminated.”

“Wait. You can use all six of us.” I call out to Dooku. He looks down at me. “I could be your eye in the sky. Tell you if everyone’s on position, if something goes wrong.” I tell him.

“Very well. Tomorrow you will kidnap Chancellor Palpatine at the festival on Naboo. With the leader of the Republic as our hostage, we will demand the release of all Separatist prisoners. If our demand is not met, the Chancellor will be executed. Either way, you will help reshape the galaxy. Once you are all aboard the transport, Eval will walk you through his plan. However, the operation on Naboo will be run by Cad Bane. All of you work for him now.”


	31. Chapter 31

We finally get to Naboo and land the ship. The fly here was really awkward since the bounty hunters either talked about different ways to kill or eyed each other like they planned to rob someone. It was really weird. I stayed by Obi the whole time and pretended we were in a deep conversation.

Once we got off the ship we headed to a warehouse and killed the workers inside. “ _ Torti ito dee day. _ ” Embo said after killing two workers.

“Ahh!” A worker screamed out as Eval grabbed his neck and flipped him. Eval then shushed him like he was going to come back alive and talk. A worker came running to the entrance where Bane stood.

“Well, hello there.” Bane then killed the worker. “All clear.” The rest of us then came in. We circled around a crate and Dooku started speaking.

“This is it, my friends, the day of reckoning for the Republic. I have it from a very reliable source that everything will happen exactly as we planned. Execute your roles as you’ve been instructed, and you will all be immortalized in history, not to mention rewarded with enough credits that you will never have to work again. I will let Cad bane take it from here.”

“Listen up. I’m only saying it once. Each device tells you your position,” Bane threw devices onto the crate, “ _ and essential details about your part of the plot. _ ”

“Aren’t you gonna tell us how all the pieces fit together?” Obi asked.

“Derrown here  _ is going to breach the shield. _ Moralo Eval is the getaway driver. Two of you will act as guards protecting the chancellor. And you, Hardeen….are the sniper.” Bane picked up a case and handed it to Obi. “Riley will be look out and tell us if anything goes wrong. That’s all you need to know.”

“Once we have the chancellor, the devices will lead you to the rendezvous point Any questions? Now for our disguises. Everyone step back.” Bane tosses a device onto the crate and holograms of guards popped up. “This will get us into the inner circle.  _ Step into the shadow hologram, and you will receive your new identity.” _

We all stepped into the hologram and looked at our hands to see if it worked. My eyebrows raised in surprise as Embo’s hat somehow fit into the hologram.  _ How is that possible? _ I thought. “When you leave here, you’ll have no communication with the rest of the team. Except for Riley there, since she has to make sure nothing goes wrong.” Bane nodded his head toward me and I gave a slight nod back. “All right, then. Get into your positions.” We then walked out and headed to our positions.

Obi and I headed over to the castle and made our way up the staircase to the tower where we’re stationed. Obi unlatched the case and pulled out his comm. He then was about to press the button. I put a hand on his shoulder and put my mouth at his ear and basically breathed into his ear, “Wait.” He nodded.

I started looking around the room making sure there was no listening pieces. When I was sure there was none I went to the case and ran my fingers through the lining. I stopped my search when my fingers hit a cold, metal piece on the bottom edge lining. I worked my fingers on top of the lining and slowly pulled the piece out and help it up.

Obi nodded to me and I crushed the one-way comm. I quickly made sure that the comm Dooku gave me was off and allowed Obi to talk. Obi then pressed a button on his own comm. “ _ Obi-Wan, thank goodness you’re alive. Is Iko with you?” _

“Yes, I’ve seen better days. And yes, Iko’s with me. She just prevented someone from hearing our conversation. Where here in Theed.”

“ _ How? _ Mace asked.

“She found a one-way comm in my case.”

“ _ So Dooku’s plan is still on?” _

“Yup.” I answered.

“ _ How are they planning to attack the chancellor? _ ” Obi looked to me and I waved him forward.

“Three of the bounty hunters are disguised as senate guards. Eval is the getaway driver, and they have a Parwan that can pass through the ray shield. Iko is with me as a lookout in case something goes wrong and I have a sniper rifle. Don’t worry--it’s loaded with stun blasts. I’m supposed to immobilize the chancellor, not kill him.”

“ _ Where are you? _ ” Mace asked.

“In a tower overlooking the plaza.”

“ _ So the attack is going to take place outside.” _

“Yes. From here, I can be your eye in the sky. I’ll be able to tell you everything that’s going on.  _ They will try to infiltrate the security area Make sure you have someone double check _ the guards identities.”

“ _ That’s gonna take time.” _

“You’ll have to do your best, my friend.” He then stopped the comm and we waited ‘till it was time. Soon it was night and the festival show was on. “Mace, so far so good. East side! The security guard on the stairs.” As we watched there was an explosion on the platform. The attack was on.


	32. Chapter 32

**** “The Parwan, Derrown, is escaping.” I pointed him out to Obi. Once Obi shot him down he tried shooting again.

“Blast! It’s only good for one shot.” He pressed his comm. “ _ Mace, Anakin’s down and I don’t see Bane anywhere. _ ” Obi looked around with the Sniper. “The guard escorting them is a bounty hunter.

I go onto my own comm when Obi finishes. “Derrown is down. Embo and Twazzi have been captured. Bane you better hurry.” I said into the comm as Obi and I run through the tower and halls. We run outside and see them fly by.

“We’re going after the chancellor.”

“ _ Copy that, Obi-Wan. _ ”

“I’ll send you the coordinates, and hold Bane there as long as I can.” We then jump into a speeder and follow them. We arrive to see them moving the chancellor.

“Hardeens, you’re not supposed to be here yet.” Bane said.

“I don’t want to be double-crossed and left behind again.”

“Yeah, do it once, you get a warning. Do it twice, well we hunt you.” I said grimly.

“Look you won’t be double-crossed. I’d make sure you were paid. Dooku is waiting, so come on then.” We then walk over with Bane to where Dooku is. “Here’s the chancellor.” Bane then shoved the chancellor toward Dooku. I look over at Obi.

“Do you think Dooku will really pay you that well? And the Republic would pay handsomely for info of Dooku’s plan and whereabouts.” I whispered to Bane. “He may kill us all so he won’t have to pay or so he doesn’t have to worry about us talkin’.”

“You know what Dooku. We’ll be keepin the chancellor. So that you won’t have to worry about us.” Bane then reached out and took the chancellor’s arm and pulled him back.

“We had a deal.” Dooku said.

“Well, deals change when new info is brought into the light.” Bane said. We started walking away and Dooku pulled out his lightsaber.

“You will leave the chancellor here.” Dooku then jumped forward and I took out my hidden lightsaber and blocked the blow. “That’s a jedi lightsaber.”

“Yeah, it’s Iko’s. Or was her’s. I took it from her corpse as a reward for my troubles. Got a problem with that?” We then continue fighting with our lightsabers. Our lightsabers turned into red and purple blurs that clashed with each other. “Get the chancellor.” I told Obi. As I fought I got glimpses of Obi and Bane fighting for the chancellor.

“Look out! Behind you.” I called out to Obi when I saw Eval coming up behind him. I then gasp in pain and look down. Dooku’s lightsaber was buried in my side.

“Never take your eyes off your own battle.” Dooku then got into a separate speeder and took off right as Mace and Anakin show up. I fall sideways onto the ground, holding onto my side.

“Please! Do not kill Moralo Eval!” I hear Eval call out.

“Take him and Bane into custody, and make sure the chancellor--”

“Iko!” I hear Obi yell as he finally sees me on the ground.   
“Iko! Kenobi! I should have known. Something smelled wrong about you from the start.” Bane called out but Obi ignored him as he tried figuring out what was wrong. He turned me onto my side and could see where Dooku stabbed me.

“I’ve got to get you back to the healers.” Obi then picks me up heads over to a speeder. He then gently sets me down but that doesn’t stop me from groaning. Gets behind the wheel and flys us back to the castle. All the while my vision darkening and hearing distorted. “You’ll be alright.” I faintly hear Obi saying.

We arrive at the castle or so I think since we’ve stopped and Obi picked me up and was carrying me. He carries me into the castle and heads toward the medical bay. Once he sets me down on the bed in the med bay my vision goes all black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than usual. like wth? and ohhh she got stabbed. tots forgot that happened. been to long since i originally wrote this


	33. Chapter 33

I blink at the bright lights and slowly get up. Obi and Satine were sitting in a couch dozing. “Obi…” I gasp out. I clutch my side as a needle hot pain hits. Obi jerks awake which causes Satine to jerk awake. Obi walks over to me.

“Easy. You need one more day of rest before the lightsaber wound you got is healed all the way.” I nodded and reached out for the glass at my side. “I’ll be on a mission for a while so Satine will help you.”

“Why don’t I go to Mandalore with Satine? That way she can still run her government and watch me at the same time.” Obi nodded and looked at Satine.

“I’m fine with that.” Obi helped me stand up and I gave him a hug. “Be safe Obi.” I stepped back and Satine hugged Obi briefly.

“Come back safe. I wouldn’t want to be the one to tell Anakin what happened to you.”

“I will be.” Obi then turned and left the room. I looked at Satine and she grabbed my hand and we walked out.

“Let’s get you packed and then we’ll leave for Mandalore.” Satine said and I nodded.

**XXX One Week later XXX**

It’s been a week since Obi has been on his mission. He commed me a few days ago that he was following a lead that should finish the mission soon. Since Satine and I arrived in Mandalore I’ve helped her where I could. I stand beside her as she discusses problems with her advisors. “Duchess, the shipping docks are under attack.”

“By whom? The Death Watch?” Satine asked. My hand falls to my lightsaber and I wait.

“No, it appears to be a crime syndicate. Our guards are helpless against their numbers, and the people are demanding we do something to stop them.” I step forward.

“I can help.” Satine looks at me and nods.

“Go.” I nod and run out of the palace with guards behind me. As we run I hear a gunshot and turn. I see the black sun in the distance.

“Stand down. You are now all slaves of the Black Sun Clan” I run over and ignite my lightsaber. The purple blade hums its deadly song.

“I suggest you leave now, Black Sun.” I said. As they start shooting I block the shots and deflect them back. “Retreat!” I yell behind me. I hear the people's feet thud against the ground as they run away. “Just you and me.” I run forward and cut his gun in half. I then proceed to do the same to the other men's guns. I then Force push them away before running after the guards and people.

I head to the palace and run inside. “The Black Sun made an attack in the square and I had to protect the people there. I couldn’t get to the docks.” I said to Satine.

“It’s not your fault.” Satine said and I nodded. We hear yelling outside and walk out. Everyone was outside and I looked at Satine. She walked forward and addressed the people. “I need you all to remain calm. These attackers are just thugs brought on by the lowest element.”

People in the crowd grumble in disagreement. “The Duchess Satine has led us to ruin.” We look around and see three Death Watch members flying toward us. One of them jerked their head back when they saw me. Apparently they didn’t think I was still here.

“Death Watch.” Satine’s guards come up and hold their weapons at ready. “Vizsla, you must be the one responsible for these attacks.”

“No, I’m not responsible. But I can offer a solution. People of Mandalore...I am Pre Vizsla of clan Vizsla. Death Watch is here to save you from these intergalactic gangsters that threaten our great city. This is a war, and we will win.” The crowd starts cheering. “Join me and let us defend Mandalore against the criminals. We need action, not pacifism.”

“Do not listen to him! His war will cause the end of Mandalore as we know it.”   
“We are under attack. There is no time for discussion.”

“And we don’t need the Death Watch to protect Mandalore.” I call out and everyone looks at me. “I, Iko Kryze, am here to help you. Death Watch once terrorized Mandalore. Are you willing to forget that and look toward them as if they are gods!? I and the guards will protect you. Do not trust them, they probably know and are in league with those who are attacking us!”

“We are not behind the attacks. The name mandalore should send fear into the hearts of these gangsters.” With that they fly off and I look toward Satine. The crowd continues its chant.

“Do you change your trust that fast? They have only just started their attacks at random places. Its like they know where to go to divert Satine’s troops. They have to be getting this from an inside source. And who better then Vizsla? He wants to take over Mandalore so why wouldn’t he help them? Think about that!” I turn and nod to Satine as the crowd slowly dies down.

I then head off to make sure no one gets hurt. I hear fighting and run off into the direction of the square where I stopped the Black Suns advances and see them shooting again. I jump forward and pull out my lightsaber. Guard behind me run after me and I block the shooting. I cut the ones gun who’s closest to the kids. I step forward and bring my hilt down.

He falls to the ground and I turn to his companions. I lift the back two up and hit them against each other and let them fall to the ground unconscious. I then focus my attention on the leader. “Looks like your by yourself.” I rush forward and hit my hilt against his head twice. I look around and see the guards coming. I then head over to the kids and help them up.

Death Watch people land beside me. “Looks like your late.”

“Iko saved us. Satine sent her niece to protect us.” I hear people whisper. I then rush off and head to another location that I feel has a dark presence in it. The bank. I feel it stronger and take Force jumps to get me there quicker.


	34. Chapter 34

As I arrive outside the bank a few men exit. “Savage.” I growl out.

“Stop them! They’ve robbed the main vault.” Two guards are shot down and they take off. I run after them and hear an explosion behind me. “Keep up, you weaklings.”

“Don’t you want to face me?” I call out to Savage. “Obi-Wan’s own Padawan. Or are you afraid?” At that Savage stops and turns around. He then ignites his lightsaber. “Oh, brother.” I mutter. He then leaps toward me and I just in time block his attack. I grunt as he pushes his blade down.

“I’m not afraid. But you should.” Savage said.

“Not….gonna….happen.” I ground out as I pushed Savage away. “I’m too stubborn to be afraid.” I run forward and slash at Savage who ducks just in time. We then continue fighting and I hear the faint thud of the guards feet as they arrive and take Savage’s companions away. Around us a loose circle forms as the few  people out watch the fight. In the distance I see Vizsla coming toward us and I push Savage away and reach a hand out toward Vizsla. I pull his black lightsaber toward me and ignite it in my left hand. Savage rushes toward me and I block with both lightsabers.

I push him back with all of my strength. “What brings you here,....Savage?”

“None of your business.” I feint a a right with my blade and as Savage goes to block I use Vizsla’s blade and hit him on his left side. He yelled out and Forced pushed me away. I dig both lightsabers into the ground and prevent myself from being blown off the walkway. On the sides Vizsla and his Death Watch members look anxious while the few people out and the guards cheer me on.

As I fight it clicks. “Your in league with Death Watch.” I mutter only loud enough for Savage to hear and he just grunts at me. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I jump back and eye Savage, trying to figure a way to end this.  _ His lightsaber! _ I thought. I run up and attack with my blade and as he blocks is I use the black blade to cut his lightsaber in half.

He looks at me angry and then charges at me. I crouch, then when he’s almost upon me I jump up and land on his shoulder. I turn off both lightsabers and _ Thunk! _ Them on his skull twice and his eyes glaze. I hit his head once more and he falls to the ground unconscious. I turn to Vizsla and toss him his lightsaber back. “Thanks.”

I grab Savage’s arms and pull them behind his back and grab cuffs from a guard. After securing them, I put one of my arms under his and lift him up. A guard follows suit on his other side and we drag him off. We take him to the prison and I help the guards take all of his weapons off him.

“Remember he’s a Sith. He can and will use the Force when it suits him. I’ll find his brother.”

They nod and I walk out of the prison. I head to the palace on the dark, empty walkways. It took the rest of the evening to deal with Savage, yesh. As I near the palace I hear shouting and run over there. A crowd has gathered in the area outside and I head up to a walkway above the crowd.

“Duchess Satine and the New Mandalorian leaders have fled in cowardice while the Death Watch brought these criminals to justice with the help of Padawan Kryze. Your new Prime Minister, Pre Vizsla, leader of Death Watch, exiled governor of Concordia, true son of Mandalore, presents you with the lords of the most feared crime families in the galaxy.”

“Vizsla!” The crowd shouts in  joy. I step to the edge of the walkway.

“Lies!” Everyone turned toward me. “They did not bring those criminals to justice. I did. And some of you even saw it. I didn’t do it to help Death Watch. I did it to help my Aunt, Satine and for you, her people. I would never help these criminals! And they lie about Satine and the other leaders, they would not flee. Have you ever seen Satine run when the going gets tough?”

“No!” They yelled back.

“Exactly! They lie to get on your good side. And you want to know something else.” They nodded. “They are in league with these criminal lords. Think about it, they knew,  _ knew _ , where the attacks were without anyone telling them. I knew because I could sense it. Last I checked the only people who had the force here are Maul and Savage.”

The crowd mutters among themselves at this. “I’m willing to bet, Maul is in palace right this moment.” I sense something wrong and look to the side. And none too soon, I see a laser bolt coming at me. I close my eyes and hold a hand out and stop the bolt. It hangs over the crowd and some gasp. Sweat beads on my brow and I jump to the side and down into the crowd.

“See, they tried to kill me in front of everyone. Why do you think they would do that unless I figured out there plan.?” People mutter around me. I run to the other side of the square. “They are in league with Maul, Savage, Black Sun, and the Pizcla or whatever people. They planned this attack!”

“So, don’t side with people who intentionally hurt you to save you from them and say your saved. Do you want to be with people like that?” I continued.

“No!” I jump up to the walkway above.

“Who do you think wants to help but doesn’t want her people to be hurt? Who sent me to try and protect you?”

“Satine!”

“Yes! She wants to protect you without risking you getting hurt. She asked me to try and bring these criminals to justice. And isn’t it also coincidental that these men attack now? Right when Vizsla,  _ has a change of heart _ to help the people?”

“She lies! Do not believe her!”

“And would you believe them? Who do you believe? A killer? Or one of your own fellow Mandalorian who’s a Padawan?” I turn to the crowd raising my hands up cajoling them to answer. “Who?”

“You!” A few people shouted out

“Yes, you shouldn’t believe those monsters.” I turn toward Bo Katana. “And you Bo. I thought better of you. My own Aunt, helping the Sith who would kill Kenobi, Satine’s love and my own Master! I hope your happy with what your do--ahh!” I clutch my stomach and lurch into the rail and fail to the ground. People grab my body and stop my fall.

“They shot Iko, my sister.” I look around and see Korkie beside me. If they are truly for the people would they shot one down if they were wrong instead of trying to tell them they were wrong?”

“Get them! They are traitors of Mandalore.” Vizsla yelled. Korkie and his friends run over to me and help me stand. We then run and I follow them as they take us to a safe place. I look back briefly and see Bo looking torn.


	35. Chapter 35

I look around the underground hideout. There was the main gathering area and hallways leading to other rooms. Those rooms are presumably the kitchen, bedrooms, offices and a med bay. Everything to keep living life even if your hiding from someone. “Come, we need to take her to the med bay.” Korkie said.

They then lead me down a hall and toward a room. We entered and they lead me to a bed. A med droid came over as I gripped my stomach. “What’s the problem?” The droid asked in his monotone voice.

“She got shot in the stomach.” Korkie said to the droid. The droid then removed my hands and put a cloth, with a cleaning solution on it, on the wound. I gasp as the wound burns from the solution. I then felt warm liquid going down my stomach. I look down and see blood trickling down from the blast wound.

The droid then grabbed a gauze pad and pressed it against the wound. It then wrapped cloth around it to hold the gauze pad in place. “She will need to rest to allow the wound to heal.” The droid said before walking away. I started sitting up and they pushed me down.

“You need to rest.” Korkie said.

“We need to save Satine.” I said trying to get up again. “We can’t let her stay in the clutches of Maul and Savage. You have to understand.”

“I do, but we need a plan before we jump into a rescue.” Korkie said. I nod understanding. “We’ll stake out and see if we learn anything and then we’ll make a plan.” Korkie and his friends then left and went out to get info. I leaned back and hit my head against the pillow.

“Stupid….stupid….stupid.” I muttered with each hit. I heard a loud creak. I swing my legs over the side and get up. I walk over to where I heard the creak. It continues its ominous groaning. The door leading out groaned once more and then it exploded out. I flew back and hit the wall. Metal, plastic and wire debris flew out and some dug into my skin. I look up groaning and see foggy figures in the door on top of a set of stairs.

**XXX Vizsla’s POV XXX**

“We need to find the girl before she’s able to move the people from our cause.” I said. Maul growled on the throne.

“Yess….I feel her.” His eyes were closed as he meditated on finding Iko. “She is nearby.” His eyes flew open. “ _ Iko Kryze _ ,” he spat the name out, “she is hiding underground. There is a door in an abandoned building. Go and find her with the help of Savage. Though she is hurt she will try and fight. But it won’t be much of a fight.” Maul then laughed menacingly. I nodded and walked away.

“Get Savage out of the prison and we’re going after Iko.” My men followed me out and we headed out to the only abandoned building. Savage kicked the door open and we looked around. In the distance I see a door and head over to it. I try turning the handle and find that its locked. I gestured to it and Savage went forward.

He started Force pushing the door and it creaked loudly. He continued Force pushing and gave one last push and it exploded in. We heard a groan and walked in. At the wall opposite the door was Iko. She was laying on the ground groaning. Different debris littered the ground and some was in her skin. “Vizsla.” She growled, we walked down the stairs.

“Well, the mighty Iko Kryze. Taken down by a shot and debris. I’d thought you were more strong than this.” I then chuckled slightly. She tried getting up and I heard her hiss in pain. She stumbled up and grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it. Savage stepped forward and ignited his own lightsaber.

He then swung and Iko blocked, hissing in pain. Even I could tell that Iko wasn’t in the zone today. Iko looked like her swings and blocks were getting more weak with every swing or block. I smirked and knew this would be over soon. Savage feinted to the side and then reversed it and cut off Iko’s fake hand.

Her lightsaber, which was gripped in that hand, spinned away and Savage put his lightsaber to her throat and she raised her arms up. Her right hand splayed open in surrender. I stepped forward and grabbed her arm and pushed it behind her back. I then grabbed her other arm and brought it around and put cuffs on her, making sure the left one bit into her skin.

I then shoved her forward after Savage put away his lightsaber. I held onto her arm as I led her from the building. We head to the palace and took her to stand before Maul. “What do you want us to do with her?” I asked Maul.

“Bring her forward.” Maul said. I shoved Iko forward and she fell on her  knees. Maul then took out his lightsaber and ignited it. He then went forward and started slashing at her. Her cut her in dozens of places and she cried out in pain.

**XXX 3rd Person POV XXX**

Obi stumbled away from the console in the meeting room. He yelled out and stumbled to the ground. He starts panting lightly and all the Jedi present look at him confused and concerned. “What is it, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked. Obi looks up at Anakin’s concerned face still breathing heavily.

“Iko….Iko’s being tortured.” He finally managed to answer. Everyone looks around confused.

“But how? She’s on Mandalore with Satine. There is no war on Mandalore.” Mace said.

“Well, we’ve been worrying about the Death Watch when they started moving around. I suspect  they got help from Maul and Savage. And one of them is now hurting Iko.” Anakin said.

“We….need to help….Iko and….Mandalore.” Obi said.

“What do you think, Yoda?” Mace asked and they looked over at Yoda and saw him nodding.

**XXX**

Korkie and his friends walk into the abandoned building they used as a hideout. When they walked in, they stopped frozen in there tracks. In the distance the door into their underground hideout was blown apart. Korkie rushed forward with his friends seconds behind him. They walked down the stairs and Korkie saw something shining in the rubble.

He heads over to the light and see a pale blue cylinder and silver slivers. He then kneels down and rack through the debris. Once the debris is cleared he hear his friends gasp. He gulps down the lump in his throat and looks at Iko's fake, severed hand holding onto her lightsaber. Korkie gasped suddenly from shock and feels a dull ache on his chest and side. "What is it?"

"Iko was taken. And I felt a small pain like I could feel her being hurt or tortured. Probably because of us being siblings." He looked around their concerned faces. "We need to call in the help of the Jedi."


	36. Chapter 36

**XXX 3rd Person POV(still) XXX**

“So, from our contact on Mandalore, it seems that Death Watch has gotten the people to side with them. Though reluctantly. It seems Iko got them wondering what they’re up to before she got shot.” Mace said.

“It was here she got shot.” Anakin said pointing to the square. “So, the blast had to come from this direction.” He made a path of fire to Iko’s location. “She fell and was caught by people. She, her brother, Korkie, and his friends went into hiding then because he then caused another rift through the crowd.”

“Then she got caught from what is happening to Obi.” Secura said. “But we can’t be sure if she was caught or just was in battle and got hurt.”

“Also, the contact said he saw Iko fighting this big man. Said he heard Iko say Savage. Anywhere Savage is, his brother is there also.” Obi said. Suddenly the comm is beeping and Obi pressed a button. A hologram of Korkie pops up and he looks concerned.

“Jedi Temple. This is Korkie, I’m on Mandalore and we need your help. Maul and Savage are here with the help of Death Watch. They have taken Iko and Satine hostage.” Korkie looks hesitant to say something.

“Is there anything else?” Obi asked.

“Yes, I believe they’re torturing Iko to get revenge on you, Obi.” Korkie said. Obi nodded and then he clutched his stomach as pain comes again from his bond with Iko.

“Looks like they’re doing it again.” Anakin said. “Let’s go.”

“Obi you, Anakin and your Padawan, Snips, Secura and her Padawan, Kia, will go. Get a feel for the situation there. Once you do, report.” Mace said. They nodded and headed out.

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

I look up as my cell door opens. Two guards come in and drag me out and I hiss in pain. My wounds from yesterday still hurt like crazy. But I don’t think Maul cares. He just cares about how much pain he can cause me and to an extent how much pain that causes Obi. Soon I’m back in the throne room in front of Maul.

The guards toss me forward and I land on my hands and knees. “Hold her up.” They grab my upper arms and pull me up right. “Ready for more pain?” Maul sneered.

“Not really, but I assume that was a rhetorical question and my answer even if it wasn’t rhetorical doesn’t matter.” I replied. Maul just stood up and walked over to me. He ignited his lightsaber and put it by me throat.

“I could kill you right now.” He pushed his lightsaber closer. I could feel the heat of the blade burning my throat. “But, I won’t. That would be merciful to Obi which he doesn’t deserve. No I’ll keep torturing you to bring pain to him.” He laughed menacingly as he cut his lightsaber across my chest. I yelled out in pain.

Maul laughed and continued to burn and cut me. I couldn’t help yelling out or gasping. My body burned as if it was on fire.  _ Obi, please help me _ , I thought. Maul went behind me and I felt him slash his blade on my back and shoulders. It felt like days had gone by as he tortured me but really only hours hd gone by.

_ Obi, don’t leave me here for dead. Please endure the pain as I have. Save me from Maul and the pain he inflicts. _ My eyes teared up and a few tears trickled down my cheeks. Suddenly Maul stops hurting me and I try to look back. I turn to see him raise his lightsabers hilt up and bring it down. It hits my head with a loud  _ Thud! _

The guards let go and I fall forward. I lay on the ground stunned. I try looking around and only see Maul, Savage and a few Death Watch members, including the ones that brought me here. Vizsla hasn’t been here since the first day I was captured, which was a week ago. “Where’s….. Vizsla? Didn’t….. he want…. to see…. me….. tortured too?” I managed to gasp out.

“Dead.” He said curtly. He then continued cutting and burning me. Suddenly there was crash behind me and more glass and wood bit into my body and I gasped out.

**XXX Obi’s POV XXX**

I hissed in pain as I felt Iko’s pain again. It’s been like this for a week before we finally made a plan and got to Mandalore. “Where’s Korkie?” I asked Secura who had the map on her. She pulled it out and turned it on.

“In that building.” She pointed to a building ten meters away from us. I nodded and we headed over to it. Anakin, and Kia followed behind us. We entered the building and looked around. In the distance was Korkie and his friends sitting in front of a broken door.

“Korkie?” I called out. Korkie stood up and came over to us.

“Do you have a plan?” Korkie asked. I nodded and looked sadly at Korkie. His only live family member being tortured. I hunch over and groan out.

“Yes…..we do. Better…..do it…..quick. Torture…..worse.” I said. They nodded and we headed out. We run to the palace and hear Iko gasp loudly and then a thud. I jerked my head to the door and they nodded. Anakin, Secura and I all put our hands up and Forced push the door. It crashed open in a explosion of glass and wood. We hear a gasp and walk into the room.

On the floor near the throne laid Iko. Her body covered with burns and cuts. On her head, a bump that was already starting to trickle with blood. “Iko.” I forced myself not to run toward her battered body that lay meters away.

“Well, well, well. The mighty Obi-Wan has finally come. I didn’t think you were going to come after a week of me torturing your dear Padawan.” Maul sneered at me.

“Get Iko out of here. Meet up with Korkie, after he’s rescued Satine, at the ship while Anakin, Secura and I deal with Maul and Savage.” I whispered. They nod and get ready to run to Iko. I nod and we rush forward to Maul and Savage. As we fight I catch glimpses of Iko being help by Kia and Snips.

As I battle Maul I notice that Savage’s lightsaber is cut down the middle.  _ Iko _ , I thought. Once I see that Snipa and Kia got Iko out of the room I call out to Anakin and Secura. “Let’s go.” They nod and do one last move before running to the ruined door. I run after them and we catch up with Snips and Kia.

I grab Iko from them and carry her so that we go faster. We make our way to the ship and see Satine waiting at the bottom looking around. She looks at us and starts waving at us frantically. We rush onto the ship and close the ramp.


	37. Chapter 37

**XXX Obi’s POV (still) XXX**

I paced the ship's interior as we hurled through hyperspace back to Coruscant. Satine, Snips, Kia and  med droid was with Iko. Iko had gotten many severe burns and cuts. She’s only semiconscious right now and when I last saw her, she still had blood trickling from several cuts. It makes me sick to my stomach thinking this only happened because of Maul’s want of revenge on me.

Korkie and his friends were by the ramp just chatting or doing some random game they could think of. I went back to the cockpit where Secura and Anakin sitting, talking. “Wow. You ok, Master? You look like a speeder ran you over.” Anakin said. I waved him off. “Your pretty shaken up from seeing Iko so beaten up. Aren’t you?” I nod silently.

“You are not to be blamed. You didn’t cause her to be burned and cut.” Secura said.

“Yes I am. If it wasn’t for me, Iko wouldn’t have been on Mandalore when Maul attacked. And if I had managed to kill Maul he wouldn’t be alive now and able to hurt Iko just to get revenge on me.” I said. Anakin and Secura looked at each other.

“You had no idea that Maul would live being cut in half. Stop blaming yourself. And you thought that Iko would be safe there with Satine while you were on a mission. So, don’t blame yourself.” Secura said.

“Yeah, stop beating yourself up. Be with Iko. She needs you right now to give her strength. You’ll help her get better.” Anakin said. I nod silently and walk back to where Iko is. I enter and see Satine and Kia on opposite sides of Iko’s bed, each holding one of her hands. I walk over to Satine and touch her shoulder. She looks at me with weary eyes.

“How’s she holding up?” I asked.

“She’s mostly been unconscious. The few times she’s been awake she was befuddled or confusing us for enemies. It’s heartbreaking to see her like this.” Satine turned her gaze to Iko’s still form. “They tortured her so much and so bad that she now has trouble realizing what’s present or past, friend or foe.”

Tears trickled down her cheeks. I raised a hand and wiped the tears away. “Once we get back the healers will make her better. I’m sure of it.” I said. Satine stands up and I hug her. She starts crying, _ this must be very hard on her. Her only niece, who she regards as her own daughter, lying comatose on the bed all burned and cut, _ I thought. “It’s ok.”

Snips and Kia are sitting by and watching the exchange. Snips pats Kia’s shoulder reassuringly.  _ Poor kid, he found a close friend. They hung out a lot when they were able to, it must be torture for him to sit by and not be able to help. _ Soon, the ship comes out of hyperspace and we fly down to Coruscant.

The ship stops and I grab the handle on Iko’s gurney. I pull it away from the wall and push it to the ramp. I then push it down the ramp and to the Temple. Satine, Snips and Anakin follow me into the Temple. Secura and Kia stay behind and help Korkie and his friends find a place to stay close to the Temple.

As we walk Jedi, Padawans and younglings alike all look and gap when they see Iko all battered up. A few audible gasps came from the occasional person, but I ignore it. I continue on to the med center in the Temple. I made it to the bay and pushed Iko in and a more advanced med droid came out and went to Iko’s side.

It walked away before coming back with cleaning cloth. It then started cleaning the bleeding wounds. Once done it looked at me. “We need to take her to the Bacta Tank now. Follow me.” I grab the gurney and pulled her after the droid. We went down the corridor and a few more people looked at Iko in pity.

We finally make it into the room with the Bacta Tanks and saw that one already had a Jedi in it. I pushed the gurney toward the closest tank. The droid stopped and and opened the tank up. Satine helped me take Iko’s ruined clothes off, which left her in her under garments. We connected some wires to Iko.

I then put a mask over her mouth that has a hose connected to it. We then put her in the tank and the droid closed it. It then pressed some buttons and the tank filled with a blue liquid. Soon Iko’s floating in the liquid. I place my hand on the cool glass and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Satine behind me with her hand on my shoulder.

“Why don’t we go meet up with the others?” Satine suggested. I nodded and we headed over to where Snips, Anakin, Secura, Kia, Korkie and his friends are waiting. We entered the room they were relaxing in and they immediately stood up. I waved them down. “She’s in the Bacta Tank right now.” Satine said.

“How you holding up?” Anakin asked.

“Fine. We should set up a watch so that in case something happens we know.” Everyone nodded. “Kia, why don’t you start and watch over Iko. Secura, Anakin and I need to talk to Yoda.” Kia nodded and stood up and left the room. We then left and headed to the Council meeting. We reach the room and a few other Jedi are there.

“You made it. How’s Iko doing?” Mace asked.

“She’s stable for now.” I replied. “Why don’t we start the meeting.”

“Need help, we do. Over at Cato Neimoidia, Anakin must go. Invasion Separatists did. Take your Padawan, I suggest.” Yoda said. Anakin nodded and left the room.

“Obi-Wan, you should stay with your Padawan. That’s where your needed now.” Plo said. I nodded.

“Comm me if you need me to do anything.” They nodded and I turned and left. I went back to the med bay and sat by Iko’s tank with Satine. Satine leaned against my shoulder and tears trickled down her cheeks.


	38. Chapter 38

**XXX Obi’s POV XXX**

I looked up at Iko’s unconscious body. It’s been five days since she was put into the Bacta Tank and she hasn’t stirred at all. I look back at Satine as she leans on the arm of the coach sleeping. The droid had the coach brought in for us since we stayed over night to watch Iko. I look back at Iko, I hear a beep and look down at my comm. “Yes?”

“ _ Obi-Wan we need your help. Come in so we can tell you. _ ” Mace said over the comm.

“I’ll be there soon.” I turn to Satine and gently shake her shoulders. She looks up at me wearily. “I’m needed by the Council. Watch over Iko while I’m gone.” She nodded.

“Be careful.” I nodded myself and left the room.

**XXX Satine’s POV(rare\legendary) XXX**

I look up to Iko, her hair floating all around her head, before looking back toward the device in my hands. Battle has been going on nonstop in Mandalore as Death Watch fights itself and Maul. I’ve heard from people loyal to me that Pre Vizsla was dead and Bo, my sister, was battling Death Watch with some other members because Mual took over.

The familiar beeping of the heart monitor continues its rhythmic beeping. The machine started beeping faster and I got up and went over to the Tank. I went around until I was in front of Iko’s face. Her eyes were open! She looked around nervously, like she was scared and wondering where she was. “It’s ok. Your with friends.”

I put my hand on the glass and she put her hand where mine was. She still looked nervous but more calm at least. I pressed a button on my comm and called Kia, since Obi was in a meeting and he is Iko’s closest friend. “ _ Yes, who is this? _ ” Kia’s voice came through the comm.

“It’s Satine. Iko’s awake!” I said excitedly.

“ _ I’ll be there as soon as I can. _ ” Kia then went off the comm. I then commed Korkie.

“ _ Yes, Auntie? _ ” Korkie asked.

“Iko’s awake!” I practically cried out.

“ _ Be there soon, Auntie. _ ” I turned off the comm and looked at Iko.

“You’ll be out of there soon.” I said quietly. Soon both Korkie and Kia arrive at the same time. Iko looked over my shoulder to them. She put her hands on the tank walls as they came closer. “I’ll get the med droid.” They nodded and I left the room hearing their questions. I laughed softly at that, she’ll be buried with questions.

I make it to the med lobby and walk to the desk with med droids behind it. “Hello. Can one of you come with me and check on Iko Kryze? She woke up a few minutes ago.” A droid walked out from behind the desk.

“I will check Miss Kryze’s vitals.” It said in its monotone voice. We made our way back to the Bacta Tank room and the droid went over to the machines beside Iko. Kia and Korkie backed away and looked at Iko. Iko looked at the droid as it everything. “I will let her stay in there for an hour more then we can take her out.”

I nod thanks and the droid stays there and make sure nothing changes dramatically. I smiled at Iko and stayed by the tank until she was allowed out.

**XXX Iko’s POV(sorry but had to) XXX**

I looked around and saw Kia’s, Korkie’s and Satine’s body distorted slightly from the Bacta liquid. Slowly the liquid drains out the bottom and my head breaks through and I see them more clearly. I breath heavily for some reason, maybe relief that I’m alive. Maybe for the fact that I’m out of this tank. Who knows? Because I certainly don’t know.

Soon the liquid is all the way out and I look at my body. All the cuts and burns were healed, though a couple cuts left new scars on my body. The droid open the lid and helped me out of the tank. Granted Kia also helped by using the Force to help. Once out I wobble a little from floating in liquid for who knows how many days.

I lean against the tank and Satine grabbed a blanket and put it around my shoulders. I gripped the blanket to my body and rub some of the residue off my body. The droid then unhooked everything from me. “Showers are this way.” It then led me to a showering room where I cleaned up. Satine during the process had come and dropped some fresh clothing at the door. I came out still wobbly a little bit but feeling refreshed. When I came out Korkie and Kia hugged me tightly.

“Can’t….breath.” I gasp out and they loosen their grip.

“You frightened us greatly, sis. Please don’t do that again.” Korkie said. I threw my head back and laughed.

“Can’t promise you anything. But good thing to know you care about me.” I gently punched his arm and he smiled. Satine comes over and hugs me herself. She backs away and looks away. She turns and looks at Korkie and Kia. I look at them confused.

“It seems your lightsaber is missing.” Satine said, she looked back at me and took in my confused look. “When Obi, Anakin and Secura rescued you it seems your lightsaber was lost somewhere either on Mandalore or Maul has it. We just don’t know what happened.”

“I gave it to Obi, but I guess it might have came off when he was battling Maul.” Korkie said.

“It’s ok. I can make a new lightsaber. It’s not a big deal. It happens sometimes that our lightsabers either get lost or stolen. Either by common thieves or villains from the Separatist side. Don’t beat yourself up.” I said smiling reassuringly at Satine. “Let’s get out of here.”

They nodded agreement and we went out of the bay. We walked through the Temple and Jedi, Padawan’s and younglings alike all looked at me happily. They were all relieved it seemed to see me up and about. “How long was I in the Bacta Tank?”

“For six days.” Satine said. My eyes widened at the news.

“Six days!? Why was I in there for six days?”

“I-We’re not sure why you were in there for long though.” Satine said. My brow furrowed at that and we continued walking. We walked past one of the docks and suddenly I heard an explosion. I pushed Satine, Kia and Korkie away and I could feel Kia pulling me back. He wasn’t soon enough and the blast pushed me into a wall. My vision slowly going dark.


	39. Chapter 39

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

I look around with blurry vision. Everything turns, twists and becomes backwards. Soon my vision was just blurry and I could hear sirens in the distance. The sounds were messed up, I could hear a constant buzzing and ringing making everything sound weird. I groan as I try to lean on my elbows.

Soon faces filled my vision. Satine, Kia and Korkie among the sea of faces before me. “Are you ok?” The speaker's voice distorted sounded weird. I shake my head to try and clear it, but only succeed in making my vision spin and falling onto my side. I grunt and look up. Satine and Kia kneel beside me and look at me in what I believe is concern.

But its hard to tell from my blurry, spinning vision. They both grabbed an arm and helped me into a sitting position. I clench my eyes closed and open them multiple times hoping it will clear my vision. It only helps a little bit. “Iko, are you ok?” Satine asked.

“Others.” I mumbled and pointed roughly in the direction of where the explosion happened. I saw people enter and some exit helping people out. Many people were injured and could barely walk without the help of others.

“Iko, are you ok?” Satine repeated. I nodded slowly.

“Ears, buzzing, eyes, blurry slightly. Other than that sore but fine.” I replied. Someone kneeled in front of me and flashed a light in front of my eyes and I flinched from the brightness.

“She has a minor concussion that will be better in a couple days. That’s why she has blurry eyes, and flinched at the light. The buzzing in her ears is from being close to the blast.” The man explained. I reach an arm out and Satine grabs it and helps me up. Once up I stumble forward and someone caught me as I fell forward.

“Are you sure she’s ok?” Kia asked. I looked up and saw it was him who caught me.

“Yes, she will be fine. She’ll be a little dizzy for a couple hours and then she’ll be able to walk without assistance. It’s normal for people with any kind of concussion to need help walking for a little from being dizzy.” He explained and I nod.

“I’m fine. I’m just a little dizzy ok? I can walk without any help.” I jerk from his grip and try to walk away. I trip over some rubble and he catches me again. I scowl and look away. “Fine, I need help. Please help me to my room.” I grumbled out. He then helped me to my room. “Thanks.” I uttered to him.

He nodded and stayed put. “Get better.” I nodded and stepped into the room and pressed a button. The door hissed shut behind me and I stumbled to my bed and fell asleep.

**XXX Kia’s POV (rare\legendary) XXX**

I grab a tray with soup and some nourishing liquid and walk out of the cafeteria. I walk down the hall toward Iko’s room. I look out a window and see Korkie and Satine sitting on the ground watching the young Padawans train for the afternoon. I smile slightly and continue down the hall. Soon I arrive outside Iko’s door.

I press a button, “Zzzzz,” I look at the door and see its closed still. I look closely and see that it’s smoking slightly. I try again and get the same results. I drop the tray and pull my lightsaber out. The blue blade hums after I ignite my lightsaber. I push the blade into the door and slowly make a circle in the stuck door.

Once I finish the circle I push the circle out and it lands with a thud. I go through the circle and look around. The room is covered with lightsaber marks from a battle. Dread fills me when I see Iko’s lightsaber on the ground with a folded piece of paper by it. I grab the paper and flick it open. Inside is a message.

_ You should have been more careful with the girl. _

_ I now have her and you will only see her again as _

_ a weapon for destruction. I have won, you lost. _

_ -Dooku _

I run out of the room and head over to where the council is meeting. I burst into the room and everyone looks at me. I hand the note to Mace and he quickly reads it before reading it out loud. “‘You should have been more careful with the girl. I now have her and you will only see her again as a weapon for destruction. I have won, you lost. Dooku.’”

Everyone in the room looked around uneasily and turned to Yoda. “Save Iko, we must. Where Dooku is, Iko will be there too.” Yoda said.

“Do we even know where Dooku is hiding?” Mace asked tapping his chin.

“Can’t you use the Force to sense where they are?” I asked. Everyone looked at me and they slowly nodded. We all looked at Yoda and he nodded Everyone closed their eyes and I followed suite. Soon images flashed before me of forests, rugged mountains and plains. I opened my eyes and looked around. “Anyone else see forests, rugged mountains and plains?”

I looked around and they nodded. “On Serenno, Dooku is. Small ship, one can get to surface.” Yoda said.

“Secura, Kia and I will go to Serenno and get Iko back.” Mace said. I looked over at Yoda and he nodded his assent. We went out of the room and went to a docking bay. We ran past the dock that was exploded and I saw Anakin and Snips inside trying to figure out who did it. We arrived in the bay and went to a nondescript ship and went inside.

We then turned the ship on and flew away to Serenno. “We’re coming, Iko. Don’t worry.” I whispered.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Just thought I’d remind those who wondered why Dooku wanted Iko to read Lost, either all the way or just chap 4. Ok well, review! Luv ya! -RK

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

I blinked hard and looked around. My vision slowly cleared and I saw that I was in a cell. Soon two droids came and opened the cell and came toward me. I tried to lunge at them but my hands and feet were bound together and my feet were chained to the ground. I fell to the ground and I looked at the droids scowling.

The last thing I remember was a crash in my room and I looked into a stranger's eyes. He had tried to take me without me waking up but I did. I had grabbed my lightsaber and I fought him for a little until I was over encumbered by his power and my dizziness.

He had a lightsaber that looked like a Jedi’s lightsaber but he wasn’t a Jedi. He fought well like he got training from a Jedi. He got me on my knees and hit me on the head and I went unconscious.

The droids grabbed my arms and pulled me up and dragged me out of the cell. We soon were in Dooku’s office and they threw me forward. I tried breaking my fall but couldn’t. I grunted and looked up at Dooku who sat at his desk. “Welcome, Iko Kryze.”

“Dooku.” I narrowed my eyes at him. “What do you want? You know I won’t join you.”

“I know that.” He stood up and walked to stand in front of me. “Why is she wearing these restraints? Take them off.” My brow furrowed as the droids took off my restraints. I rubbed my wrists.

“Why did you take the restraints off?” I asked suspiciously. He shrugged casually.

“Because I mean you no harm. I saved you from the man that kidnapped you. Would rather I had left you to him? He probably going to kill you.” I nodded slowly and I stood up.

“Thank you.” I still looked at him suspiciously. “I shall be going then.” I said.

“I shall walk you to the door.” Dooku said. I walked through the door and droids watched me walk by. I soon heard a scream and looked at Dooku. I followed the scream down corridors and stumbled all the way. Soon I stumbled through a door to see Satine being shot.

“Noooo!” I fell to me knees. I heard a yell and looked up to see Obi, Kia, Korkie, his friends and Bo all being killed also. I stood up and grabbed Dooku’s lightsaber and ignited it. I ran forward and started slashing at the man that killed my friends. Once I killed him I fell to my knees and started sobbing. I let go of Dooku’s lightsaber and brought my hands to my face.

I felt hands on my shoulders.

“We can avenge everyone.” Dooku said behind me. I knew I couldn’t but I just lost all the people I cared about deeply. Something snapped inside me that has been so carefully safe with the help of my friends. “You lost everyone. I came to you on Vanqor to help you and you refused. I come to you again to help you. Do you want help to avenge everyone you lost?”

I swiped the remains of the tears and looked up at Dooku.

**XXX Dooku’s POV (rare) XXX**

When Iko turned and looked up at me I smile inwardly. Her eyes were flickering yellow and I saw that they were mostly yellow. I’m confident she will say yes. “Yes. Help me avenge their deaths.” She finally said. Her eyes flickered one more time before staying yellow with red around the irises. I nodded agreement.

“Why don’t you rest for the day and tomorrow we’ll start.” She nodded and a droid led her to a room to rest. The people got up and turned off their hologram disguises. “Good job. You have successfully made Iko join the dark side. Thank you.” The Bounty Hunters that I hired left the building.

_ I have done it finally! _ I thought triumphantly.  _ I will make sure she stays in the dark and never find out her friends live. _ I left the room and went to my office. I pulled up a hologram to Grievous. “Yes, Dooku?” Grievous coughed after and looked at me.

“Grievous, you need to make sure Iko’s friends don’t arrive to save her.” I told him.

“Yes, Dooku.” I turned off the comm and started laughing.

**XXX**

I brought Iko to the courtyard and had us facing each other meters apart. I lifted the pillars, that came apart, into the air. I then set them down and gestured to them. “Your turn, Iko.” She nodded and closed her eyes. She then held her arms up and the pillars groaned. She thrust her arms out and the pillars then floated up.

“That’s it. Use your anger to strengthen the Force you use.” Dooku said. She then pulled up the rest of the pillars and raised them above our heads. She lowered the pillars and looked at me with a fierce grin. “You got it. Your a fast learner.”

“I don’t want to be helpless. I want to make sure no one else that’s my friend  gets killed.” She said. I nodded and we continued the lesson. A few times I had to shoot lightning at her but she learns.

Days pass and Iko grows stronger with the dark side. I grow confident that Iko will be the thing that turns the war around. She’ll be the secret weapon that the Republic will dread.

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

I closed my eyes and held my hands out. I felt the dummy float up and I pulled it toward me. I opened my eyes right as it landed in my hands. I squeezed the dummies throat and grinned menacingly and turned to Dooku. Dooku nodded and walked up to me. He patted my shoulder. “Your ready.” I grinned ferociously.

“Let’s get that dumb Republic.” I growled out. I heard yelling and looked around. A droid came running up to us.

“A small ship is coming this way!” The droid yelled. We all looked up as a ship came flying down and I instantly recognized it.

“Jedi.” I snarled.


	41. Chapter 41

**XXX Kia’s POV (again, rare) XXX**

I looked at the clearing below. Iko and Dooku were standing there looking up as droids came. Iko was wearing dark clothing that contrasted with her blond hair, and she looked happy. Right before a droid interrupted them, Iko was…. _ training with Dooku! _ I couldn’t believe it. Iko joined the Dark Side. “Masters Windu and Secura?”

“Yes?” Secura asked.

“Is it possible that we came too late? That Iko won’t change back?” I asked.

“We’ve got to try. If we knew what made her go to the Dark Side we might be able to counter it.” Mace said. He then brought the ship down and got out of the pilot seat. We then head out of the ship and notice that droids are surrounding us.

“Got a plan?” I asked Mace, in reply he ignited his lightsaber. Secura and I follow suite and run forward. I slashed at any droid that came near me. In the distance I saw Iko looking on at us with disdain. “Should I go after Iko?” I called out. I looked over at Mace and saw him nodding. I turn slightly and head in the direction of where Iko was standing.

Soon I made it to Iko and Dooku is behind her a few meters. Iko ignited her lightsaber after shaking her head. She then jumped at me and we fought. I slashed at her but she was more powerful. I slashed at her and she blocked and we were stuck. Iko pushed me back with her other hand.

I dug my lightsaber into the ground and stopped my backward progress. “Iko! You don’t have to do this.” She looked at me her eyes flickering between  yellow and blue. Her brow furrowed as she seemed to think about something.

“Kia?” She flicked her eyes up and down multiple times seeming to think it wasn’t me. I nodded and she shook her head. “That can’t be. You….you….you,” she pointed at me with her free hand, “were killed! Along with Satine, Bo, Obi, Korkie and his friends!” She turned her blood red lightsaber off and held her head shaking it.

I look behind her toward Dooku and saw he looked nervous and furious at the same time. “Don’t listen to him. The Jedi have made a hologram of you dear, deceased friend. They’re trying to trick you.” Dooku said. Iko’s eyes flickered again before settling back onto yellow.

“Your right. I witness his death along with the others. I killed the man responsible for it.” Iko then ignited her lightsaber again while my mind whirled with the info I just learned. She came at me while I tried to put the pieces together.  _ So, Iko saw my ‘death’ along with other people she cares about. What did Dook do? _ I thought.

I blocked her slash and grabbed her wrist and held her there. “Would you really listen to Dooku instead of your friend? I’m alive. Along with the others. Dooku tricked you.” Her eyes flickered again but she still looked unconvinced.

“He rescued me from being kidnapped by this Bounty hunter or whatever. The Jedi Order didn’t. And he promised to help me make sure that what happened to me didn’t happen again and to avenge all their deaths.” Iko said growling. She pushed back with her other arm. I let go to push my lightsaber in the ground again.

She pushed me back with both hands and I started backwards again. She growled and did it again and I flew back. I crashed down in between Mace and Secura. “Didn’t go well I take it?” Secura asked.

“I did learn something though. Iko apparently saw me, Satine, Bo, Obi and the others that she cares about die in front of her. Dooku has apparently also saved her from a kidnapping and offered to help her avenge me and the others and prevent it from happening again. What are we going to do to change her back?”

They looked at each other before looking back toward the droids. “To be honest, I’m not really sure.” Mace said. I thought about our next move while battling droids. I continued fighting and looked over to them.

“I think I have an idea.” I shouted to them. They looked at me and nodded. I slashed at a droid and Force jumped back over to Iko. I landed in front of her and she looked at me in surprise.   
“Back so soon? Didn’t know you were desperate to die.” She said. I shake my head at her.

“No, but I do want to talk to you.” Iko just looked at me confused and ignited her lightsaber. She jumped at me and I blocked her attack. “Dooku took you! See.” I threw the note to her and she looked at it. “When I saw that you were missing I was worried about you. The Council was doing its best to locate you and then get us here to you.”

“No. You’re lying!” She then started ripping the note up. “Dooku saved me.” She then started forward with her lightsaber swinging side to side.

“No, I’m not. Dooku has been lying to you all this time.” I backed up and turned my lightsaber off. I then hook it to my belt and held my hands up. “I care about you. Deeply.” I paused and waited to see if they had any effect. “I…...love you. I’ve loved you since we’ve hung out so much.” She let her arm holding the lightsaber fall down.

“I only found out when I saw you all beat up and hurt. I realized I had some feeling for you. When you disappeared I figured out I love you. You have become a part of my life that I wouldn’t change, ever. Please come back to me. To Obi. To everyone.” She dropped to the ground to her knees. Her lightsaber turned off when it hit the ground.

“You…..love me?” I nodded. Her eyes started flickering rapidly between yellow and blue. “I think I love you too. I was soo upset seeing you killed.” Her eyes turned blue again and she started crying, she looked down at her lightsaber. “AAHHHH! I almost killed you.” She cried out. She then started sobbing at the realization of what she almost did.

“It’s ok.” I walked over to her and kneeled down. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she cried into my shoulder. “Dooku, you’ll pay for what you did to Iko.” Dooku looked around nervously and I finally realized that all the droids were destroyed. I turned my head and saw Mace and Secura standing behind me. Secura smile slightly at me.

I turned to face Dooku and saw that he was backing away. He then turned and fled when Mace started forward. “Let’s get Iko back to the Temple.” I nodded and helped Iko up. She leaned against me as I helped her back to the ship.


	42. Chapter 42

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

I look around the room. I felt an arm around me and turned my head. Kia was leaning against the wall with his head back. It was his arm around my shoulders and I remembered what happened. He stayed in my room with me until I fell asleep because whenever I closed my eyes, I would see his head falling off his body.

Somehow his comforting presence made the nightmares go at bay. I guess he fell asleep at the same time as me. I hit his arm and he shakes his head. “‘Morning.” I said as he stretched his most likely sore muscles.

“Get any nightmares?” He asked.

“Nope.” He stood up and helped me off the ground and I grabbed both lightsabers, my original and the Sith one. Kia grabbed his lightsaber and looked at me weirdly. I hooked the lightsabers at opposite sides of my belt.

“How come you keep the lightsaber that you made as a Sith Padawan?” He asked me. I shrugged at him.

“Its part of me. I should remember not to fall to the Dark Side when I have this with me.” I tapped the other lightsaber and he nodded silently after a moment of thought. We then went over to the cafeteria. I sat down at a table while Kia grabbed some food. Obi and Satine came up to me and sat down opposite.

“We heard what happened. How are you holding up?” Obi asked. Satine reached across the table and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I gave a weak smile.

“Doing better. Just nightmares now and not during the day at least.” I replied.

“When did you return back to the Temple?” Satine asked.

“Five days ago. I still have a bit of trouble with getting lost in thought about what happened and could have happened. But I plow through and try to push through those bad thoughts.” Satine gave my hand a squeeze again and Kia arrived. He set a tray in front of me and I picked at the food. “How long are you going to be at the Temple, Obi?”   
“I’ll be here with you as you overcome what happened to you.” Obi replied. I nodded thanks to him.

“Did Anakin and Snips figure out who caused the bombing?” I asked.

“Yeah, it was her old friend Barriss Offee bombed the Temple. Even though we’re going back down the right way because of you she still felt that the Jedi were doing wrong.” Obi said.

“Poor Snips. That must have been hard having your friend let you take the fall.” I said shaking my head slightly. “Did the Council allow her back?” I asked.

“Yes. She accepted, especially since she learned what happened to you. She said she’ll be here in a few.” Obi replied. I nodded and we ate in silence. Soon I felt someone throw their arms around me.

“Iko!” I recognized the voice and looked over my shoulder. Snips was gripping my shoulders and Anakin was standing behind her, shaking his head slightly. I waved them forward and they sat down with us.

“Before you ask, I’m ok. Just slightly shaken still, but way better.” Snips laughed at my response. “How you holding up?” I asked Snips and her face darkened momentarily. Her face then brightens and she just shrugs.

“I’m good. Shaken by the betrayal and the chasing but getting better.” Snips lightly hit my arm and I rolled my eyes. “Well, as long as your fine, I’m fine. How’s it going in Mandalore Satine?” We looked at Satine and a cloud of sadness crossed over her face. She took a deep breath and looked at us.

“Bad, there’s still fighting going in the streets. Bo sent me a report of everything happening and a video too. The only good thing, Savage was killed apparently.” She said, a corner of her mouth upturned slightly at the last part.

“Hopefully the fighting stops soon.” I said, giving her hand a squeeze. She nodded thanks and we ate in silence. I got up and Kia followed suite and we walked to the training room. The door hissed open and we walked into the training room. We walked into the center of the room and Kia continued forward to the other side.

I went to a counter and turned on a ball and it floated up. It turned this way and that as it’s sensors tried to find me. I pull off my lightsabers and ignite them. I raise them up to a ready position and the machine faced me. It then started shooting at me and I blocked the shots. I closed my eyes as a sense of dread came over me.

Soon images flash before me of me hurting or killing my friends. One lasted longer than the rest. It was me and Kia fighting each other with our lightsabers. I suddenly thrust the lightsabers forward and they went into Kia’s body and he slumped forward. I gasped and fell backwards. I opened my eyes and Kia was leaning over me.

Concern flashed in his eyes as he grabbed my hand and helped me up. “What happened? One minute your blocking shots like before, the next you get shot and on the floor not moving for a little and then you gasp and your eyes fly open.” I shake my head to clear it.

“I…..was overtaken with bad memories that tapped into my nightmares.” I took a deep breath and exhaled it. “I might need a little while longer before I’m better.” He nodded understanding and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and drew me to him. He patted my back trying to reassure me.

“It’s ok. No one’s expecting you to be fine in five days. They know it’ll take some time before you throw off the Dark Side’s influence on your mind.” I nodded and hugged him back. I let go and step back.

“Why don’t we go to the others?” He nodded agreement and we walked out of the room and headed over to the others.


	43. Chapter 43

We walked back into the cafeteria and they looked up at us. “How did practice go?” Obi asked. I shrugged and looked between them and Kia before sitting down.

“It was….interesting.” I said simply. Kia looked at me pointedly. I pressed my lips together.

“She….was overtaken by bad thoughts during practice. Though she seems to have kept her strength from the Dark Side. She’s very strong,” Kia said raising his hands and moving them around as he talked. Obi looked at me worriedly and I just shrugged.

“I’m ok now.” I said. Obi nodded warily and gripped my hand. I smiled weakly at Obi and the others. “Let’s talk about something positive. Are you ok Satine?”

“Yeah. Obi’s helping me through this. All this violence was what I tried to avoid. Maybe the Mandalorian people will see why I didn’t want to join the war after this.” Satine replied. Obi rubbed his hand over hers reassuringly.

**XXX Three Weeks Later XXX**

Its been three weeks since I was rescued from Dooku’s clutches. Many times during these weeks, Dooku has tried getting me back or tried killing me. During that time the nightmares have finally gone away and I’m back to my normal self. It was only because of Obi and my friends that I recovered.

And there is some more good news, Obi got engaged to Satine. They decided to wait until after the war for the wedding. I’m happy for them, they love each other, which they said at hilariously bad times. They believe the war should be ending soon though which is a good thing. For some reason I haven’t seen Anakin much.

He’s been scarce these past few weeks. Though that's probably because he’s been assigned to chase down Dooku when the Chancellor was kidnapped. Though I think that the kidnapping was planned.

I walked through the Temple and went out the door and looked around. In the sky a smoking ship was falling on fire toward a landing strip by the Senate building. I got onto a speeder bike and speed toward the building. I arrived at the Senate building right as the ship crashed down. I threw my arms up to protect my face as smoke and debris flew up in front of me.

I run to the front when the ship settles down and find where the bridge used to be. “Anakin! Are you in there!” I called out. I heard rubble clanking around and I saw it moving away. Suddenly the Chancellor and Anakin came out of the rubble. I sighed in relief at seeing Anakin ok. I laughed slightly seeing rubble stuck in his hair.

**(This is what I could find, read and what I kinda made up. I haven’t see episode 3 yet because my sisters friend wanted to finish clone wars with us and then watch episode 3 with us. Yeah so don’t be mad with me, I’m trying my best. If I got anything wrong tell me and I’ll try and fix it. If its wrong and you say nothing then you’ll have to deal with it if your too stubborn to tell me it. Luv ya!)**

I pointed toward his head and he shook a hand through his hair dislodging rubble from it. “Is there anyone else in there?” I asked and he nodded.

“Obi.” I nod and run to the ship remains as other Jedi and people came out to look at the ship. I pushed rubble away and I saw some clothing. I pushed rubble away and uncovered more of the body that I hoped wasn’t Obi. Once it was uncovered I flipped it over. “AAHHHHH!” I screamed out and stumbled away.

The body I found was Dooku, but he didn’t have his head. Anakin and Mace ran, or more correctly climbed, over the rubble toward me. “What is it?” Mace asked. I looked at him, my eyes wide. Behind them I saw Palpatine running off pulling his cloak around him tightly.   
“I….I saw Dooku’s body. He’s…..he was beheaded.” I manage to say pointing to Dooku’s still slightly covered body. Mace climbed over the rubble to where Dooku’s body was. Mace came back after a little, his eyes wide.

“Anakin, did you do that?” Mace asked. I looked around as I heard rubble being pushed. Obi then came out of the rubble.

“Yes, Palpatine said to do it.” Anakin said as I helped Obi out of the rubble.

“Anakin, you shouldn’t have. Palpatine wants you to go to the Dark Side. Since I have been to it I can feel it radiating from him. You are the Chosen One. He wants your strength to help the Dark Side. Believe me.” I pleaded to Anakin.

“Let’s go check it out, Iko. You may be right.” Mace said and I followed him as he turned to the direction Palpatine went. “Obi, go to Yoda and report of your mission. You might need to find Grievous.” With that we ran off to Palpatine’s office. We run through the maze of halls and lobbies until we finally arrive outside Palpatine’s office.

I press the button with my metal hand and the door hisses open. Palpatine looks up from his desk looking slightly gray. “Palpatine? You ok?” I asked. He looked between Mace and me looking slightly uncomfortable.

“I was not expecting you.” Palpatine said. I shrugged and walked over to the desk.

“Sorry. He’s with Obi right now. Now, I believe your a Sith of some kind. Is that true? And don’t lie to me, I can feel the hatred and darkness coming from you.” I said putting my hands on a chair in front of his desk. Mace stands besides me and nods.

“I don’t know what your talking about. I’m no Sith.” He denied. I shake my head at him.

“Your lying!” I pull off one of my lightsabers and ignite it. The red blade goes to his throat. “Tell us the truth.” I growled. He laughed quietly.

“I see you have a red lightsaber. You went to the Dark Side. Now tell me, why does the Jedi Council trust you when they know you fell to the Dark Side?”

“You don’t make me nervous. The Council trust me because they know I was tricked into believing everyone I care about was killed. I’ve earned their trust and kept this as a reminder that the Sith can trick you.” I said. “Your a Sith.”

Palpatine stumbled out of his chair and looked between us.


	44. Chapter 44

“I’m….I’m not Sith.” Palpatine said trying to recover.

“Yes you are. Why else would you stumble away from the desk as if it was on fire?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. I glance quickly at Mace and see that he’s following suite. Palpatine suddenly stops looking nervous and narrows his eyes at us.

“Fine, I’m a Sith Lord.” He walked away from the window toward us. “But you won’t be telling Anakin of this. He will fall to the Dark Side. And I’m hoping I can get Iko to fall again.” He snarled at us and shot lightning toward us. It struck us in the chest and I yelled out and heard Mace groaning.

He stops and I grab my lightsabers and rush toward him. He shots at us again and I block the lightning with my blades. The blades absorbed the lightning and I advanced toward Palpatine. I stepped toward him and put my blades crossed at his throat. “You will never have Anakin OR me.” I pushed the blades a bit closer. “Hands behind your back.”

He started complying right as Anakin cam in. “What are you doing?” Anakin asked.

“He’s a Sith Lord. We’re taking him under arrest.” Anakin looked between the three of us, looking torn.

“He’s my friend. Why?” He turned to Palpatine.

“They’re lying. I am your friend.” Palpatine said. I growled and pushed the blades forward again toward his throat.

“Don’t listen to him. Trust me. He’s lying. If you don’t then, use the Force and feel his emotions.” I said. Palpatine looked visibly scared at this. Anakin closed his eyes and raised a hand toward Palpatine. He then stumbled backwards slightly.

“I….trusted you.” He growled. He went forward and pushed me out of the way and grabbed Palpatine. He then spun him around and brought Palpatine’s arms behind him. He then cuffed Palpatine and I looked on with wide eyes. I looked over at Mace and shrugged slightly. We followed Anakin out the door and I stopped. Mace turned to me.

“What?” He asked.

“The clones. Remember the one that malfunctioned or something?” I asked and Mace nodded. “Remember what he said? He said something about Order 66. Palpatine said they had chips to prevent them from doing bad. What if those chips are to make them obey him?” I asked nervously.

“We need to check this out before something bad happens.” Mace said and we ran to a ship and took off to Komino.

**XXX**

We get off the ship and head over to the lab. We walk down halls and soon end up outside the Prime Minister's Lama Su’s office. We hit the button and the door hissed open. Lama Su looked up startled and then relaxed slightly as he saw it was only us. “Prime Minister Lama Su, can we talk about the chip implanted in the Clone troopers brains?” Mace asked.

Lama Su gestured to seat down across from him. “What about them? They prevent the Clones from going mad.”

“Can we have the blueprints and functions description for the chips?” I asked. Lama Su nodded hesitantly and got up and went to a cabinet. He then came back and set down papers. I grabbed one and skimmed through. I then went through some more and Mace followed suite. “Here it is!” I called out.

I hand the paper to Mace and he skims through it as well. “So it’s true. Those chips are meant to make the clones loyal to Palpatine.” Mace strokes his chin thoughtfully and I stare ahead.

“We need to get those chips out of all the clones as soon as possible.” I said finally. Mace nods his head. “Lama Su, you need to do have the chips removed. Start with the clones here and we’ll have others come here and have theirs removed.” Lama Su looks at us reluctantly and I look over at Mace.

“Do it now.” Mace said. Lama Su nodded and headed off. I nodded and we head away and go to the rooms the Kaminoans let us stay in. “Looks like we’ll need to stay here to make sure it happens.”

“I think one of us should go back and warn the Council that there’s chips in the clones head that can control them. They need to be warned.” I said. I looked at Mace and saw he was stroking his  chin.

“You should go and warn them. Go in the morning, for now get some rest.” Mace said and I nodded. I went over to the bedroll and laid down.

**XXX**

We soon land and I get out and walk toward the meeting room. I enter and a few Jedi are already in there. Yoda looks up at me and the other Jedi follow suite. “Have news, you do, Padawan. Tell us, you may.” Yoda said.

“I have news from Kamino. The clones have chips in them that will make them obey Palpatine when activated. Mace is getting the clones at Kamino chips removed and will want other clones to come in small groups to have theirs removed too. Since he wants to make sure the Kaminoans do it he’ll stay behind, but will come back should someone take over.” I replied.

The Jedi all nodded slowly and we all looked toward Yoda. “Good idea, this is. Do as Mace asked, we will.” Yoda replied at length.

“We shall send small groups of clones over that are on leave or are recovering from their last mission.” Plo said and I nodded.

“I’ll go tell Mace that.” I exit the room and raise my arm up and comm Mace.

“ _ What is it, Padawan Kryze? _ ” Mace asked over the comm.

“Yoda and Plo said they’ll do it. I believe they’ll be sending over a few clones soon.” I said.

“ _ Ok, I’ll be waiting. _ ” Mace replied before ending the comm. I smiled, happy knowing that the Republic won’t go to war and that the clones won’t turn against us.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAP OF THE STORY!! so, again, this story was already written and published on my fanfiction.net account and im just transferring it to here. If you found any errors, please tell me and I will fix them.

I look around and smile to myself. Mace and me look around satisfied as the last of the clones get on a ship. Finally, after weeks of clones coming and going, all the clones are free from the chip. Mace and I board the ship and we fly back to Coruscant with the clones. During the long weeks Mace and I took turns with other Jedi to make sure the Kaminoans followed through.

It may have taken a long time but it was worth it. Only one of the clones went bad along with the one that got me thinking of the chips. But at least, now we won’t have to worry about the clones being turned against us.

We soon arrive at the Temple and I get out and look around. Obi and Satine stand at the docking bay door and I head over to them. Anakin stood behind looking around anxiously. I nod my head back. “He’s ok.” Anakin nods and heads over to where Mace stood talking to Rex. I laugh softly at it.

Anakin and Rex are close, they go on almost every mission together so I get why Anakin would worry. I hug Satine and look over at Obi. He draped his arm around my shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Good to see you again.” Obi said. I nodded and saw Snips and Kia coming over. I waved to them and they walked over to us.

“We missed you.” Snips said hugging me. Once she let go Kia hugged me also.

“I missed you guys too. Why don’t you go give Rex your sentiment. He missed you also.” I told Snips. She waved and headed over to Anakin and Rex. “Have you found Grievous?” I asked Obi. His face darkened slightly.

“No, he keeps slipping away.” Obi growled. “But the Independent Systems are slowly joining the Republic. The Senate is doing what it can to make the Republic better so that they join us. There are the occasional system whose difficult but we get them to join. But Mandalore will be difficult. The Jedi Council is coming up with a plan to free Mandalore.”

I nod and grab Satine’s hand. “It will be ok. Mandalore knows that you escaped from Maul’s clutches and live. They will welcome you once Mandalore is liberated.” I smiled reassuringly toward her.

“I know. But once free the Mandalorian people will need help recovering. I’ve received messages from Bo telling me everything. I’ve seen pictures of the city in ruin. Bo and the other Death Watch members who rebelled are doing their best to protect the people.” Satine smiled fondly at mentioning her sister.

“Everything will be fine once the war is over.” I tell her. I smile at her and she smiles back. Soon, once the war is over, Satine and Obi will marry, Padmé and Anakin will be able to raise their kids in peace once they’re born and Yoda will also train me to meditate and ‘speak’ with the Force.

He thinks because of my wisdom, from helping the Jedi from falling from the path of light, that I’d be a great Jedi Master and might even be Grand Master of the Jedi Council and Temple once he dies. I’m honored by him for his thoughts that I’d make a Grand Master. I sigh in relief because I have a feeling that Grievous will be found soon.

**XXX Few Weeks Later XXX**

Obi has returned from the planet Utapau with great news. He came into the cafeteria and sat with Satine, Kia and me. “Grievous is dead.” I looked up in disbelief and he nodded. “He is. With this news Yoda believes the Clone Wars will end soon and then we can focus our attention on helping Mandalore.” Obi said squeezing Satine’s hand.

“That would be nice to have help getting Mandalore back.” Satine said. I nodded and smiled in relief, the war will be over.   
“It didn’t seem like the war would ever end.” I said. Satine nodded and we ate in companionable silence. After a while Mace came in and came over to us.

“The last of the independent systems have come back to the Republic. We also went to where Grievous planned and got back the lightsabers he took. The Jedi that fell to him will receive a proper funeral.” Mace said. He smiled relieved and looked a little happy.

“Iko, when you finish training with Obi and after Obi’s wedding,” Mace looked at Obi, a smirk on his lips, “he wants you to come to him and start training to become the next Grand Master.” I nodded.

“This is both exciting and nerve-wracking. I don’t understand why Yoda wants me to become Grand Master even though I fell to the Dark Side.” I said looking down at the floor. I see Mace kneel and he raised my chin with his hand.

“It’s because of you falling that he wants to train you. From you falling you know more about the Force and can help teach Younglings. With what happened, you know more and are more wise than before. He’s very wise, he knows what he’s doing.” Mace said and I smiled relaxed and relieved. I nodded and went back to eating. Looks like Obi’s wedding will be soon.

**XXX**

I smile as Satine said ‘I do’ to the pastor. “You may now kiss the bride.” He said. Obi smiled and leaned forward and kissed Satine. I smiled as people either clapped or cheered. Obi linked arms with Satine and walked back down the aisle and I followed after them with the other bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Anakin and Padmé walked in front of me and Kia walked beside me. A few other people whose names I don’t remember walked behind us. We went to the reception and sat at the table while Obi and Satine walked around. Once the reception finished I went back to the Temple and went to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day, I’ll start my training with Yoda to become Grand Master.

I stand up from my bedroll and picked up my lightsabers. I then walk over to the Council’s meeting room and sat in front of Yoda. “Ready to begin, Padawan Kryze?”

“Yes, Master Yoda.” I smiled and we began our lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> TADA! Please tell me what you thought of it! Thanks! Also, I do not own the Star Wars characters or franchise. I only own the characters I made, line changes. All credit for Star Wars the Clone Wars goes to the makers who I am blanking their names. Love ya! -RK


End file.
